The Threat
by Winged Rebel
Summary: Halie Parker is just your ordinary college student but when she meets a classmate and is given the eerie 'Mark of the Primes,' she reluctantly has to stay at NEST base. But is a romance budding between her and a mech? And will she survive the war? OC/BB
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, there! I'm Anika and this is the first chapter to my serious action/adventure series for Transformers, The Threat. I really hope you all enjoy reading it (I know you will!) as much as I love writing it! There is a promise for romance in future chapters and the story features two of my OCs. I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. Please enjoy and review! ;D_

* * *

**_The Threat_**

_Chapter 1- Strange Meetings_

* * *

Ah, the sweet feeling of autumn. I inhaled the crisp afternoon air and smiled up at the bright sun that shed warm rays over my skin. A long relaxed sigh escaped my mouth as I basket in the beautiful weather. The leaves were just starting to turn colors and some fell down to rest on the sidewalk in front of me, to soon crunch under my purple converse. I took my sweet time as I walked down Adams Street because I had a whole free period to myself and didn't want to rush. A bird chirped in a near by tree and the world seemed a peace for several long minutes.

I turned the street corner and opened the door to a small cafe to be greeted by the smell of freshly roasted coffee beans and freshly baked bread. There were so many smells, my mouth began to water and I studied the large menu that hung on the wall to chose my treat. I especially wanted a pumpkin twist latte for I was dire need of some caffeine. It wasn't unusual for me to come to this small, but crowded joint after my Astronomy 101 class. Mr. Barnum tended to give rather long and exasperating lectures and I came here for a breather often after class.

In truth, there was no necessity for me to take his class when most of my other periods centered around photography and art. Those were my passions and I got most of my college credit in that area from my elite private girls school that my mom sent me to for high school. Now I am in my second year of college at the University of Princeton and as my mother loves to put it, _'I'm taking on the world and becoming an independent young woman!'_ I think that's overrating it because it wasn't anything too special. Once I complete my third year and received my diploma, I would find a photography job and shoot fashion models or something. Nothing to special. Maybe I would get married and have a family posssibly.

I wasn't too sure on what I wanted to do with my life. All I know is that I want to live it to the fullest, like, discover something big, travel, go on an adventure! But for right now, I was average Halie Parker. Nothing more than that.

Yes, even if I might be average Halie who takes astronomy classes for fun and majors in photography, I still had fun. You could usually find me on weekends going to parties and clubs or hanging with my best friend, Maya. We spend our weekends hanging out, shopping, dancing, flirting with boys and just enjoying ourselves as young adults should. I might have lots of friends on campus both boys and girls but I didn't have a boyfriend or anything. At the most, I might go out on an occasional date but I don't think I've found the right person yet. Fine by me, because I put college and friends way before relationships.

After I order my hot drink, I settle myself in a comfy chair and start flipping through a magazine and sip the warm brown liquid cautiously. The first sip burns my tongue and I react from the burn with a small yelp. Then I start to blow on it and stir it to cool it before taking another sip. Much better. I spot an article about Taylor Lautner's new movie and practically start drooling over his picture. That boy had killer abs.

I was about half way done with my drink when I set down the magazine and sling my red checker backpack over my shoulder and walk out the door. Instantly, a strong breeze attacks my skin, so I zip up my black hoodie to protect me from the sharp stabs of air, and start to walk toward the building where my photography class is held. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket and my hand automatically grabs it to check my messages. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice a young man walk straight into me (maybe it's the other way around, but let's just stick with that). As we collide, all his books that he was carrying fell to the ground along with my half finished latte that leaked onto the sidewalk. No way of saving it now.

"I am so sorry!" He apologizes but I can't help but recognize him from somewhere. Those warm brown eyes and short brown hair are familiar but I wasn't sure from where.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I ask without thinking.

"You're some-what familiar too," he said. There was a small pause as he thought but then he concluded, "Aren't you that girl with the violet streaks that sits in front of me during Astronomy?"

"That would most likely be me," I said, holding up my long brown hair that was dyed with purple, as if it were a lousy trophy like _'Better Luck Next Time'_. "I'm Halie. Halie Parker." I noticed how he kept looking directly into my eyes and it was kind of random with his trance- like state. "Ummm..."

He blanked out of it and then turned beet red, "I'm really sorry, it's just your eyes are very unique. They almost look as violet as your hair."

I laughed lightly, "No problem I actually get it a lot. It's genes I guess. I was actually born with my dad's gray eyes but then as I got older they looked more purple and well- I'm sorry let me stop babbling! Oh, I know you're Sam Willkicklly! Yeah from Astronomy like you said."

"It's Witwicky."

"Sorry!" I stressed.

"I get that a lot too." Sam chuckled. "Most people know me as the alien-"

At the same exact time we reached for his textbook on the ground and as our hands met, a sort of spark ignited, with a force so powerful, the last thing I remember was falling towards the sidewalk. Then my world went black.

* * *

I suppose someone dialed 911 because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the Emergency Room, on a medical bed feeling perfectly fine. I sighed and rubbed my eyes sleepily before sitting up, curious as to what had happened. The room wasn't too large and only had one other medical bed that was occupied by Sam. Sadly, he didn't wake up feeling too good like I did.

His arms were wrapped around a white bucket that he vomited in every other minute. I winced at the odor but felt really bad for the poor guy. What happened that caused him to go from a fine, healthy man to very ill in just hours? Did I do this?

Next to him a tall, beautiful girl with aqua eyes rubbed his back and spoke to him softly. She felt his forehead and kissed his cheek sweetly, which caused me to believe that this was his girlfriend. Wow, I'm guessing that was a score for him because she looked like super model material. I wasn't bad looking myself but I know that most models were very tall with nice legs, while I stood at 5'6''. She turned and immediately noticed me with a thermometer sitting calmly on the medical bed. Her eyes turned cold in hatred.

That said it all. I was dead.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded.

"Ahhh I didn't-"

She didn't care for my excuses and hissed, "How are you fine and he's a mess?"

"Mikaela please..." Sam begged weakly.

Then thankfully the nurse walked in and told the woman, who I soon learned was named Mikaela Banes, to wait outside if she couldn't keep quite and controled. Then the doctor arrived and explained the situation to us. I wasn't anymore satisfied with the information because he didn't know why we blacked out, only that Sam has some strange fever. Dozens of question jumbled in my mind, but we seemed to be fine so what was there to worry about? I felt as perky as a daisy and thankfully Sam only had a fever that would pass soon enough.

Mikaela stroke his cheek in comfort as Sam groaned from his uneasy feeling. He threw up again and I felt awful, as if it was all my fault.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I really don't know what happened, but I feel so horrible." I apologized in a rush. Mikaela glared at me hostilely, and I took a quick guess that wasn't on this girl's favorite's list. a upbeat ring tone rang through the room and the nurse reminded Mikaela no cell phone in the patient rooms. She apologized before walking outside into the hall to answer the phone.

"It's fine. I'm okay," Sam said, like nothing was wrong at all. More vomit followed.

I glanced at my watch and groaned. I already missed three periods! I was going to have to make up so much work tonight when all I wanted was to go to sleep in my comfy bed back home in my loft. I asked to leave and the doctor said I was free to go.

A minute later, Mikaela walked back into the room and the doctor's eyes followed her booty shorts until she planted them on the seat. She whispered in Sam's ear, but I could make out some of the distorted words, "_Bee's coming._.. _Take you to others_."

"I need to get out of here." He picked him self up the bed shakily. I was already dressed, and grabbing my backpack off the ground so I could leave.

I walked over to Sam, "Let me know if you need anything okay?" Then, I shook the doctor's and Mikaela's hand (she didn't seem too mad anymore), before walking out of the door and leaving the hospital.

On my way back to my loft on campus, I stop by the cafe again to order the drink I never finished earlier this morning and sit down in the same chair in the corner. I look through my notes in case I would be surprised with a pop quiz tomorrow, and I was studying some notes in my journal when I saw funny little symbols dancing on the lined paper. The glowed brightly and were unlike anything I've ever seen. I heard soft whispers as I continued to look at the odd symbols that were starting to disturb me. I blinked and then poof, they weren't there anymore as if they hadn't been there at all. I shook it off, assuring myself it was just my imagination when I noticed him.

A handsome young man was sitting at a table across the room alone, doing nothing in particular except looking distastefully at the coffee in front of him, almost as if he didn't want it at all. But every few moments he would glance over at me with his strange, but gorgeous inhuman blue eyes, then act as if he was too busy paying attention to something outside the window. He stroked his fingers through his spiky black- brown hair tipped with yellow, and my heart fluttered lightly.

Yeah he was hot and looked my age, but it was weird and perverted how he kept looking at me almost hesitantly. It was as if he wanted to say something to me, but wasn't sure how to. Well, it's usually me who comes out and says hello first in most situations. I get up and make my way across the room to his table. He's so distracted that he's jumps a bit when I stand in front of him with my hands on my hips and I- am- not- so - happy look.

He looks a bit shocked at first but slyly conceals it with a fake confused expression and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, why were you staring at me?" My eyebrow raises dramatically like it does when I'm usually pissed off. He's not fooling me.

"I don't know what you are talking about because obviously you were looking for me." He said matter- of- factually.

"Oh don't play that joke perverted boy!" I could feel my anger rising as this boy tries to play me for a fool, and as I started yelling I attracted some unwanted attention. The man looks around at the other college students and professors who glance at us suspiciously.

"Would you keep it down please?"

"Why?" I blurted rudely in his face.

He grabbed my arm with a tight grip and pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear. "Look, Halie, about your confrontation with Sam earlier, it's important that you come with me and my... friends. Please you have to come with me." His gorgeous eyes pleading and I almost softened for a moment. Then anger replaced the second of doubt.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. Then I started to poke his chest, "How can I trust you?" Followed with more jabs at his chest (which by the way, was very built).

"I know a lot of things about you that I learned in just observing you for the past few hours since your meeting with Sam and I'm a trusted ally of the government. So please come with me!" He almost shouted but not loud enough for others to hear and I scoffed when he mentioned 'observing'. _Yeah right..._

"You're a stalker! Anyways, I don't even really trust the government. They kept those alien robots a secret from us for years, not letting us know until they threatened to kill us."

"This isn't up for discussion Halie! I need to get you to our base now!" He grabbed my wrist with some grip I must say, and discreetly hauled me outside so it didn't look like kidnapping and towards a yellow and black striped Camero. "Ouch! What the hell?" I fussed, "But I have to admit, nice car."

"Thank you." He said. But it was like the voice wasn't emitting from the moving mouth anymore. It was more like the... _radio_? I'm nuts and I must have hit my head on something!

We had only been driving for five minutes when he muttered, "I'm tired of this, takes up to much energy." And suddenly he wasn't there anymore! He was gone and the car was even driving it's self!

Finally I saw it on the dash board, the insignia. "What do you want with me, Autobot? What can I do for you?" I asked stubbornly. One of those giant alien robots was driving me to God knows where and I could do nothing about it. "What's your name?" I asked trying to get on the same page with him or... it.

"My name is Bumblebee, and we have to get to base with a slight detour."

* * *

_Well there you have it! For the record I actually already have 19 chapters posted, but since my writing style has changed so much these past few months, I decided to go back and make the beginning chapters even better and switch somethings around to make the story line smoother. This is the new chapter 1, so I hope you like it better! :) Now please leave a review and read on my peeps! I appreciate any constructive criticism, shout outs, questions, predictions too! Thank you sssooo very much, you guys are the best! ~Anika ^_^*_


	2. Chapter 2

I had lots of spare time today so here is chappy 2! I have yet another OC, you learn a little bit more about Halie and her backround, and the plot unfolds here. I warn you it is a bit long but I hope it is worth it.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2

Yeah so there I was, hitching a ride with an Autobot. Not like I had any choice in the matter. What ticked me off the most was when we did end up picking up Sam and Mikaela from the hospital. Bumblebee turned out to be the 'Bee' from the phone call so the bot wasn't kidding when he said this had to do with Sam.

When Mikaela was helping him into the car Sam flashed me a sheepish smile. I gave him a frown face back. I wasn't happy. 'Sorry' Mikaela mouthed at me and I couldn't help to give back a little smile.

Okay it is not like I don't think that the Alien Robots were cool. I used to watch the news with my little brother about how the baddys demolished the pyramids but the heroic Autobots saved the day by defeating the Head Grouch and rebuilt the pyramid for us. Joey, my lil' bro, loved them. He had pictures, posters, comics, news clippings, and figurines all over his room. I'm supposed to go see him during Thanksgiving this year but that was still some time away. But maybe I'll go a week early for his 11th birthday. Yes the squirt is 12 years younger than me, soon to be 11 years than me. But then I'll be 23 in February so it goes back and forth.

Still like I said before, I don't hate the bots but I'd like to admire them from afar, not be captured by them. This will be some story to tell Joey later.

I chuckled out loud and the two humans looked at me a bit surprised and Bumblebee whirred. "What?" I snapped.

"Look we are really sorry Halie, truly I am, but we've been told to bring you with us to see Ratchet about our meeting earlier today." Sam looked at me from the drivers' seat with a concerned look.

I sighed, "Still don't get it because I've done nothing wrong."

"Usually two people don't black out when they touch hands, as far as I'm concerned they've found their 'true love' and start making out." Bee chuckled and Mikaela hissed. I hope that was for him.

"Fine but I seriously want to be home soon." I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back to take a nap.

When I woke up we had arrived at the New Jersey Military base. First thought that came to mind, holy crap I have to find out where they keep their camouflage clothes! Second thought, then I'll make a jacket with it!

Bee carried us across a large hallway until we entered something that looked like a medical office with a giant bot- sized Medical Bed and some more human sized ones. Two robots were standing next to a huge, complicated computer. Yes, more complicated then my Mac book, complicated.

Sam sat on one of the smaller medical beds and motioned me to sit on the one next to him. The bed was hard and cold and right now I wanted to curl up for a nap like I usually did at 4:30 on Wednesdays and laid down to gaze up at the two bots talking. One was like a neon yellow with medical symbols on his shoulders and the other was tall, blue with flames, and everything else awesome. That was their leader.

"He's Optimus," Sam pointed to the head bot, "and the other is the Doc Bot Ratchet. He's going to take a look at you and I."

"What do you mean by look?" I asked, half curious, half nervous.

Sam chuckled, "Ah I guess we'll see."

"If it's what I think it is, you will not be seeing." I said pointing to the white curtain pulled to the side in-between us.

He laughed again and I joined in. Soon Ratchet and Optimus were both looking at us curiously.

Ratchet made a clear the throat noise for our attention. I wondered if I qualified as 'throat' because I don't know Cybertronian biology. "So we know about your little 'incident' this morning and I wanted to check you both out. Sorry Halie about Bee's invitation. He is a bit inpatient." Bee clicked unhappily in the corner where he was standing and I chuckled, "Or he doesn't get women."

"No but I get femmes!" He remarked.

The door slides open and a lean red female looking bot walked in, "If only!" She exclaimed. "You are hopeless little brother."

"Brother?" Sam and I said at the same time.

"Yes, Sam we know you are not acquainted with Blaze because she is a new addition to the team for she just arrived last week."

"The small settlement on Mars got boring, plus I wanted to visit my little brother." She gave him a friendly shove on his shoulder. "Guardian of the fleshing with The Mark! Very Impressive."

"What's the Mark?" I blurtted out without thinking, again.

All heads turned toward me, again. Ratchet answered, "The Mark of the Primes is why you are here. Sam the knowledge you had of the Matrix, the symbols, all those clues are from The Mark. Given to you by the Cube sliver, blessed by the Primes when they gave you the Matrix to save Optimus."

"Wow you are a hero Sam!" I told him impressed.

"Yeah, I guess." He blushed about 5 shades of red.

"You saved me life twice Sam and killed Megatron once." Optimus urged.

"Well, you defeated the Fallen and Megatron doesn't seem to stay dead." Sam protested.

"You are a hero Sam." Bee agreed.

"Fine, if the Autobots"-he looked at me- "and the know-it- all say so."

Ratchet cleared his throat again, "As I was saying, I had done a quick scan on Sam when you all were chit chatting, he doesn't have the mark anymore."

"What?" Everyone except me demanded.

"I know but Sam you learned to access the information more often, can you do it know?"

"I haven't done it in awhile and it hasn't showed up in some time but no, I can't." He admitted.

"The shock of energy that passed in-between you and Halie before you blacked out was the passing of the mark." Ratchet continued to explain. "The Mark will possibly switch from being to being, chosen people who will take on the heavy job, after the previous marked one isn't- well not useless- just not needed. The knowledge of the Cube must spread. So it has switched to its second."

I saw it coming before he said it, but I couldn't come to believe it until he did. "Yes, Halie Parker, you are the next keeper of The Mark of the Prime."

I managed a gasp, but everyone else's mouths were open in shock and I just whispered, "I can't be, I'm not important enough. I don't have the family roots of adventurers who discover you all in a cavern of ice like Sam does. I can't be important enough."

"I chose you for a reason. I'm not as important as you are now Halie." Sam smiled at me, not jealous or anything. He looked some what content.

"Sam you will always be important in this war, and to us be because first of all, the Deceptions don't know. Second of all, you are a fighting solider for your country that has saved Optimus and defeated Megatron before." Blaze knew her Witwicky trivia. "What? Bee is very detailed on your adventures before I showed up." Bee face palmed a bit embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, no, no, NO!" I started to scream. "All due respect, I'm in college and I'm a normal person who will admire you guys, not be your fighter, your little guide to kicking the Deceptions' rear end! Seriously I can't do that!"

They looked pained some what, like they didn't want to bring another innocent soul into this conflict.

"Calm down please. You can stay here for now, under our protection. We feel the Deceptions are going to make another big blow at Earth and we need to keep you, the key, out of their grasp. Blaze-"

I cut Optimus off, "NO!" I bellowed. "Take me home please. I'm not your key. The Deceptions don't know me. I'll be fine. I've already missed half a day of classes. I need to go and study for the exam tomorrow."

Optimus shook his head, "I'm so very sorry young one. We know, Sam was like this as well. You feel it's not your war but this is your home, your planet. We beg you to stay. You don't have much choice but you need to train or at least a guardian."

Then it hit him. "How about this, you need to understand the situation so for two weeks you will stay with us because Deceptions are gathering for a battle our scanners are detecting. Then you will have a guardian to watch you and you will continue to go to school with Sam." I nodded. Not liking it but, he seriously sounded concerned over the fact that I could be in danger. The leader turned on Sam, "And we ask that you and Mikaela stay with us for the same reasons. The Deceptions have returned and are on Earth as we speak. Megatron and Starscream are back as well and leading them. We need to prepare. I thought this could be a small series of encounters but Megatron never comes unless he really needs to get his hands dirty."

"We can. We will need absence notifications for the University though." I nodded again.

"Well this has been an interesting day." I announced," But I'll resentfully follow your wishes Optimus. But only because you say the threat is most crucial at this time. So where do I bunk for the day?" I tried to smile but I truth I was swearing away in my cranium.

"Blaze you will be her guardian." Optimus ordered.

"Don't worry kiddo I'm cool if you aren't a pest." She smiled at me and maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be all bad.

"I think I could live with that." I remarked.

"You can stay in the room down the hall. Have a good nights rest." Optimus left the room and he seemed very worried.

Blaze came over toward me, "He has been worried lately over his assumption that Megatron is back but it isn't 100% certain. Let me take you to your room."

Once I was settled in Blaze left to her quarters next door and I laid me head down on my pillow and fought tears. It was all so confusing; whether I was happy or sad. I knew I didn't want to be apart of the War. I wanted to pray w would be safe as soldiers- like my father- and the Autobots. My father. He always wanted me to be his brave little girl, but I was shy and a coward. He was risking his life everyday as she floated in the Atlantic on a Naval Air Craft Carrier. I wanted to hide under the covers when it came to being brave and courageous. I laid there in my temporary bed, I had no choice but to acknowledge the fact that I was part of this War now. I was in the middle off the Cybertronian civil War.

* * *

So that was chapter 2 where part of the plot unfolds. Please review! I want to know if you like long or shorter chapters and about the characters. Thank you so much! XD ~Anika


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I have three chapters to give you as a Christmas gift! Enjoy your Hoidays and I wish you a happy new years!

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Cons

The dark void of space was still as ever. No air, barren and dry- the perfect place for the Decepticon base.

The hideout in the meteor circling Mars was not much of a party as Megatron, in his throne, pondered his next move.

His master, The Fallen, was gone, defeated by that blasted Prime! He vowed that he himself would he the end of Optimus.

Not because he wanted to avenge his former mentor, but because he wanted to put him in his place. Beneath his foot!

The silver Warlord's thoughts were interrupted when Starscream entered the room, and Megatron gave him a hostile glare. "What do you want Starscream?"

Screamer bowed, "I only wish to tell you our first group of drones has arrived on the surface, hidden. Yet our scanners are detecting that multiple Military Satellites picked up their arrival. Maybe it wasn't as subtle as you wished." he mumbled.

Megatron grabbed Starscream and slammed him to the ground and gave him a good swing with his leg, "I can't rely on you to do anything Starscream!" He growled.

Oh how Starscream waited for the day when he ended his ruthless master! Then he would rule the Decepticons and nothing would be in his way of conquering the universe! But for now he was second in command. For now...

"Sir! They still do not know of our plans I remind you!" Megatron stopped and grumbled back to his throne. Starscream stood up," Might I ask sir, what is our plan any ways?"

"Ah Starscream, all ways the curious one. Patience, first we need to excavate the 'Doom's Device'. Then we need to find its power source."

"The device has been located but the power source? Where will we ever find that with both the Cube and the Matrix missing?"

"The Matrix will never be lost!" Megatron snapped, "It's far too powerful. Yet we still might not need that immediately. The boy."

Screamer arched his optic ridge, "The boy?"

"Yes, the pathetic little pain in the aft. He has the cube's knowledge, remember?"

"Another treasure hunt with him as the map?" The second in command grumbled.

"No, he is the power source. He is a living power source that contains the energy to revive the dead and power anything. We just need to control his power..."

"... By killing him?" Starscream asked rather interested.

"Why of course! To end the little maggot..." Megatron sighed contently. "But we need to transfer the Mark of the Prime's power first."

"My lord, can't the mark change its host?" Starscream was very, very intrested now. Oh how he could just end his master and finish the little fleshing himself! Yes he was indefinitely power hungry at the moment.

Megatron chuckled and leaned back in his metal seat, "I doubt it. He's been much too important in his war, why would the Primes bless it on to another if he's such a 'hero'?" He laughed again.

"Give it sometime," The dictator continued, "In a few weeks we will be ready to begin our assault, and we'll deal with the boy and Prime." He laughed manically. "How I wait for the day."

Soundwave entered the room to report about the meteor cycling around Earth in week's time and then left with Starscream on his tale, leaving Megatron to glower in his sinister plan in silence. He had no idea of the surprised that waited for him, and about how many things he was wrong about.

* * *

he best X-Mas gift to give me is a review sp please review and give me constructive critizisim!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Suiting up

I woke up in the surprisingly comfortable bed in the room I would be living in for a short time. I looked around and wondered if all that really happened yesterday, all the stuff about 'The Mark'. It's so stupid that I want to scream my heart out. Instead I sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

I read the time on the clock-6:47. Oh great, on every other day I want to get up early but of all days when I just want to sleep, I had to be up bright and early. Just typical.

I rolled over and felt for my iPod on the bed stand but it wasn't there. Then I realized I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Oh this was going to be a boring day.

So I thought, and pondered how I could make of the situation. I mean what could a girl like me do in a military base? I could get the camouflage... But I don't have a sowing kit. I sat up to go freshen up in the bathroom when I saw a fresh set of clothes.

Hope they fit you and the toy ball is from Bumblebee. He's retarded sometimes just letting you know. - Mikaela

I found a t- shirt, and some shorts in my backpack and under all my notes, sketch books, and my camera I found a red plastic ball. Yes, Bee is retarded.

I changed into the new set of clothes and found that we are about the same size. I read my notes again, for about the 30th time this week, and as I was sketching a random boy's face I remembered my phone I had left in my bag. I dashed to where I left it hanging on a hook and dumped everything on the bed, but no phone.

Damn it! They stole my cell. I growled as I slammed the wall with the plastic ball Bumblebee left me. I may be over reacting but I felt like a caged up animal in the gray walled room. I sank to the floor leaning against the wall and put my face in my hands.

Before I knew it I woke up on the floor feeling like a complete mess and the door slid open as Blaze walked in the room holding my suitcase. "Where you been all day Missy?" She always made me smile somehow.

"Well I woke up early and didn't know what to do. How early do you guys get up here then?" I asked.

"Ah Sleeping Beauty, it's 1 O' Clock in the afternoon. You missed Breakfast and Lunch!" The red femme exclaimed.

"What? Well I guess my body is trying to help me pass the time." I scoffed, "What else am I going to do here?"

Blaze started laughing hysterically, "You sound like you are in a jail cell chica! Walk around, explore, blow something up with Wheeljack or shoot some targets with Iron- ass! We aren't some living bricks ya know!"

"You guys stole my cell phone!" I protested.

"That's for your protection because we actually care about you and your safety Halie." She scooped me up and placed me on her shoulder, "Now let's first get you something to eat."

After I gobbled down three eggs, a plate of hash browns, and some bacon in under seven minutes I was good to go. Blaze was explaining to me about how eating in a hurry gave humans indigestion and then added how I needed to start my training.

"Training?" I reside my eyebrow.

"You need to learn how to handle a gun sweet." Blaze answered, "Also we need to suit you and get you up to speed on the war."

"Well let's get to it then, got no time to waste since I've already missed half the day."

"That's the attitude we want," The femme grinned.

We met up with Mikaela in the armor room and she measured me to suit me up. "Why do I need to have a special suit on exactly?" I asked.

"It's to get you use to it, and besides you are not going on the shooting range with my new Forever 21 t- shirt!"

"That's what she said," Blaze and I started to crack up and Mikaela frowned at us.

"First week here Blaze and you think your all that?" Mikaela accused.

Blaze transformed her arm to expose a mean looking misfile launcher, "Who is the one with the gun?"

Mikaela walked over to a wall full of guns and picked up the scary looking one, the sabot round launcher.

"You shoot me with that and dent my paint job you are so dead Bratty!" Then the two of them started cracking up. What was this?

"Okay my suit then?" I interrupted. The brunette tossed me a gray camouflage suit and I held it in front of me. It looked fine.

"Good, looks like we are about the same size except you are a bit smaller at the bust." Blaze snickered again.

"You trying to say I have small boobs?" I ask angrily.

"No- it's just well..."

"Forget it." I giggled a bit and now they stared at me. "Okay can we please stop this? You are making me uncomfortable!" I stomped off in a little corner next to a locker thinking no men would show up in the 'Ladies Room' to put on the awesome looking suit when guess who showed up? My abductor.

"BEE!" I squealed and pulled the shirt in front of me. The black striped mech immediately shut his optics.

"Wha? What's wrong?" he asked.

Blaze growled, "Bumblebee Nitrite! What are you doing in here?" Blaze started to shove him out of the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't see-"

"THE SIGN?" I shouted. Then I muttered, "Perverted bot..."

"Seriously I apologies I was just looking for you cause Optimus wants you at the shooting range! I'm so sorry Halie."

Blaze was shutting the door on his aft and let out a sigh. "Sorry Halie."

I huffed, "It is fine doesn't worry about it. I don't think he saw me." I had my suit on. A pair of camo short- shorts and a belt wrapping around it with several complicated pockets. Then a button up, collared camo shirt.

"Isn't this suppose to cover our body?" I asked.

"I designed it myself so yes it's a bit fancy but there is a long pant one so let me find that..." Mikaela started digging through a locker filled with her stuff and I looked at my self in the mirror.

"I look like a stripper..." I mumbled.

Blaze laughed and Mikaela chuckled too, "Naw, you just look hot, that's all. Go impress some military boy."

"Or bot..." Blaze added quietly.

I didn't even bother to question what she meant by that.

"Okay you heard my brother! Prime wants us in the range. So Halie you'll need a gun." She motioned toward the rack of rifle loaded with sabot rounds.

"Will Bumblebee be a target?" I grumbled as I chose a nice long black rifle. I seriously has no clue how to choose weaponry so might as well go with the pretty looking one.

When we got to the range and a nice blonde solider started showing me how to load my weapon, I was ready to kick ass. The only problem was there was no butt, just thin cardboard and a couple of programmed drones.

This should be easy.

But the moving targets got on my nerves as Mikaela, Ironhide, Blaze, and I started shooting at them and the programming made them dodge and shoot back pestering little plastic balls at us.

Both Ironhide and I grumbled in annoyance as we continued to fire. Finally Blaze just switched her weapon to a buzz saw and gave a battle call as she ran at, and sliced a drone in half.

I followed her lead and hid behind a pillar as another drone crossed my path and I shot it in the optic.

Mikaela managed to get a cardboard on a couple of meters away and she cheered at her success.

We high fived and put our heavy weapons to take a quick breather. Sam joined us and wrapped his arm around Mikaela's waist. I felt a quick pang of jealously. No boy has ever held me or even looked at me like that before.

Optimus congratulated us and said he was proud of me for my first time at the range. The score was pretty un- even.

Blaze got 23.

Ironhide 22 (he wouldn't accept the fact that the almost 23rd drone just wouldn't take his bullet into the spark and was malfunctioning).

Me 17. Hell Ya!

Mikaela 13. Still she had some good insults for the battle field.

Bumblebee was announced to join another group of soldiers for practice in a few minutes and I was about to leave when he called for me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I gave him the I'm-a-pissed-sour-puss face with the attitude with my hand on my hip and raised eyebrow.

He scratched his head or processor thingy nervously, "Sorry about you know, earlier."

I rolled my eyes, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." I snapped.

He looked disappointed and turned to leave when I added, "You do know how to make a first impression though." I joked with a little smile.

His blue optics glowed as he took in my comment, "I got to go so catch ya later." he left me alone with my quick thoughts on our short conversation. A certain red and blue warrior then walked behind me.

I spun around to face the great Optimus Prime and smiled, "Hi Optimus!"

"Hello Halie."

I kicked the ground as I looked up at him a bit unworthily as I looked up at the glorious figure of a true hero. "Sooooo did you seriously like my aim?"

He chuckled, "Yes you'll have great accuracy by the end of your stay." The end of my time here seemed so far away at the moment.

He then held his hand in front of me so I could climb on. He walked out of the base outside where the sky was turning pink for sunset and stood there with me on his palm.

"Halie? May I ask you something?"

"Sure Optimus. Shoot."

"How far would you go for the safety of your world?"

I had to ponder that one.

"Am not so sure actually. My world is full of selfish creeps who care of no one but themselves. Yet everyone deserves a chance to live a better life so I can't say they don't need one at all. I have people such as my family that I would even die for and there are lots of innocent people out there who deserve better." I sighed, "What I could do to help them beats me though."

"You are one of the most capable of saving us all though Halie. You need to understand that."

I bit my lip, "I'm trying to but I've always been so sidelined never in the spotlight so i expect all important jobs to be taken care of by someone else."

"Halie you are very important, to us especially."

"No offense but I've known you for a day."

"And yet Blaze tells me how much she enjoys your company today and is ready to take her assignment of guardian seriously." He paused. "I think you'll be a part of something big and perhaps the end of Megatron." His gears whirred with a hint of annoyance that he even had to mention the name.

"You seriously think this... Mega- douche is back?" Prime chuckled at my nickname for the foe.

"Yes, I do." I wanted to believe it but I heard whispers that his circuits were frying. Still I respected him too much to say anything.

We fell into silence-unsure what to say next. After several minutes I yawned and Prime asked me if I wanted to go to my room.

As I showered and let the warm water sprinkle over me, I felt a mix of stress-from what was suppose to come, and of fascination that I was here now. Could I truly make the best of it?

I let the cool sheets engulf me as I lay in bed, waiting to see what tomorrow brought. But first I would have to face my deepest fears.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is a short chappy but i hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5- deepest fears

The screams invaded my mind as my knees buckled under me and I fell over covering my ears as I cowered from the noises.

I pleaded for it to stop. Yet the shrieks of pain grabbed hold of my mind and sent chills down my spin.

There they were laying limp on the floor, Mom, Dad, and my little Joey all limp on the grass. Loss echoed around my soul as I drifted into the shadows of the trees.

I couldn't do anything for my un- moving loved ones and stumbled to another barren field and wander. I walked until I saw another aching scene.

Blaze. Mikaela. Dying on the ground. The blue energon that used to circulate in Blaze's veins mixed with the red liquid that pooled Mikaela's fragile figure.

Bumblebee held Blaze against his spark chamber as he moaned in pain. I couldn't do anything. I fumbled toward him with my arm out stretched to find some spark of comfort to give him but all I uncovered was grief. Sorrow commanded my every will and I finally collapsed on the ground wishing for my eyes to seal themselves and end my suffering. As Blaze breathed her last, Bumblebee laid her on the ground and moaned. Finally he realized me and screamed again.

He grabbed me and my eyes opened again to be flooded with more pain. Did this bot have to bend and alter my every wish? He held me against him and in the moonlight plain I felt an tinge of hope. Not all was lost. Yet everything I ever loved or cared about was destroyed. I looked at Bumblebee, and realized not completely everything.

His spark surged warmth through me and I felt a sudden realization.

Not one twinge on peace can last tough in this land of darkness as a young woman about my age screamed to the moon; praying for her loved one to return.

As her eyes shifted from the moon to me, my dream shattered and I couldn't feel Bumblebee's grasp anymore.

"Ah!" I suddenly sat up in my bed. Gasping for air as my lungs squeezed my chest my eyes searched around my room for the girl. All I found was a yellow black striped friend. My savior.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh wow m already done with chappy 6! Go Anika! Yeah this is a more romantic chappy and I hope you enjoy! XD

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 6- Possibly

My breathing evened as I realized it was just a dream and Bumblebee who stood over me looked sorry to have been in my room as I woke up. But as soon as he realized the sweat dripping from my face and the terror in my eyes his expression changed, "Are you okay?"

I tried to calm down, "Yeah thanks."

He stood back up and looked sheepish as he said, "You probably are wondering why I'm in your room, right?" he shuffled his large feet looking nervous.

"Don't worry about it. I'm kind of glad you were here." I smiled at him and he looked relieved.

"Yeah, you are just a late sleeper and I wanted to wake you up while Blaze was on an errand." His optics dimmed, "Then you started thrashing, screaming, and mumbling my name... so it was kinda like... Yeah." he fell silent and my checks started to burn from embarrassment.

"Bad dream." I said simply.

I went to the bathroom to change into another lent set of clothes and once I was in the tank top and capris I put on some eyeliner. When I walked out of the bathroom I half fainted at the sight of Bee still chilling there. I actually had expected him to leave already.

"Ah so what are you planning to do today?" Bee asked me.

I held my chin in my hand for the dramatic 'thinking' pose, and then I  
chuckled, "I don't know, maybe I'll find Blaze and do some more training."

"Oh well I'm about to drive Sam and Mikky to the mall."

"THE MALL?" I squealed.

"Yeah, ya know get some fresh air. It's fine as long as we are there with us." Bee smirked, "Do you want to tag along?"

"Yeah!" I dashed for the pocket of my backpack and grabbed my wallet. "I'm ready to go!"

Bee scooped me up and I hung out on his shoulders as walked to where Mikaela and Sam were waiting, having breakfast. "Blaze is actually catch up with us because she getting some of your stuff from your apartment."

"Awww I miss my loft!" I whined.

I took a risky move for the sake of my hungry tummy and just somersaulted of the tall mech's shoulder and landed in the 'finish' position.

"How did you do that?" Sam demanded.

"Oh I am a gymnast. I have been practicing gymnastics since I was seven." My legs vibrated from the impact, "guess it paid off enough."

They were still all wide mouth and I giggled. "Never do that again please..." Bee begged weakly.

"No promises cause it was awesome!" I have a fist pump and a little cheer dance.

I gobbled some pancakes with syrup and then Bumblebee transformed to the amazing Camero to let is in.

Sam and Mikaela pulled in to the back seat so I had to take the passenger seat next to the holo forum of Bee.

The ride only took a few minutes down the highway and the sun glared through the windows as the breeze whipped through my long hair.

I ended up staring at the holo sitting next to me; he was extremly cute so Bee did have good taste. Bumblebee holo had short cut brown hair with some honey highlights that blended in well and pale skin. His black shirt had a bumblebee on it similar to his 'Bee-otch' car freshener hanging from the rear view mirror. He had simple ripped blue denim jeans.

Then I started to focus on his face again. His lips were actually full (well I guess he could do anything with it) and his face was more an oval shape rather than round. He was muscular and I found a sudden lust to flirt with him like any girl would. But I wasn't a flirty girl- at all!

Suddenly his intense un- human blue crystal eyes met mine and I started to blush a desert red shade. I snapped my head back to outside the window but I could see him grinning in the corner of my eyes.

Sam and Mikaela must have been nosy because they feel silent and I could feel their eyes going from me to Bee and back.

When we finally arrived to the mall I saw a red Bugatti Veyron parked next to us and I started to drool. I stared into the back seat and saw my neon peace sign luggage in the back seat. "That's awkward."

Bee snickered again and I asked him what that for. "That's your guardian; my sister likes to drive in style."

"Oh it must be the fastest car ever if she made it here before us. Why is she just hanging out there?"

"Her robot forum is in stasis while her holo is already in the mall." Bee explained.

"Your holo stuff sounds seriously confusing but what does she look like?"

"No one knows actually because she hasn't used it before." He sighed, "She'll want to play hide and seek but she likes to mess with humans so look for the stripper."

"I heard that!" She growled in his comlink so loud we could all here it. "And I'm wearing a full outfit stupid!"

We all started cracking up and as we passed by Forever21 me and Mikaela squealed and ran in the store. The boys groaned.

I darted for some ripped jeans and some graphic tees as Mikaela went for mini skirts and purses.

This went on for about two more hours but I decided I had lightened my wallet enough.

As I walked outside with my several bags Bumblebee laughed, "Whoa, I didn't know you could shop that much."

"You'd be surprise, besides I'd think you would notice already as Mikaela is a perfect example." We laughed and then Bee told Sam, "Hey we'll be back okay."

Thank God cause it was not waiting for Mikaela who was still trying on 20 different dresses. We were just strolling through the mall and I had sat down to rest as Bee went to buy me some ice cream. My favorite song Like a G6 started to blare on the speakers and I felt myself swaying to the music. "Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6..."

"What you like this song?" Bee asked as he handed me my DQ blizzard.

"Yeah," I admitted. I don't what this bot was thinking but he started break dancing in the middle of the plaza. I started laughing as he drew a crowd around us. He motioned for me and my eyes widened as people cheered.

I shook my head nervously, "Come on Halie." He urged.

I had taken some hip hop lessons once and did a back flip and started break dancing on the floor. I no fragging clue as to what I was doing. I sighed as the song ended and Bee grabbed my bags as we went to go look at some stores.

I found myself stopping at the pet store window to look at the puppies and they had some little wolf/dog breeds. "Oh..." I cooed.

"What you like Wolves?" He asked.

"Yes I do and I've always wanted a puppy but my mom is allergic." I petted the puppy through the bars that kept it in his cage.

The store owner came by to talk to us, "Are you interested?"

"Oh I was just looking," I admitted.

"Too bad of I don't sell the pup in two weeks, he is off to the pound." he grimaced.

"Why?" I demanded as I petted the little brown/black wolfy pup. His blue eyes, like Bumblebee's, were irresistible.

"People think they are a dangerous breed. So I can't have him in store for more than a month and a half." The manager left to his register to help a girl purchase a hamster.

My heart cracked at the puppy's whimper, "Oh no... I wish I could take you home buddy." I sighed but laughed when the dog tried to bite Bee's finger.

"Let's go." And the puppy whimpered again as we left.

We met up with Mikaela and Sam and started to leave when Mikky shouted.

"They have a new roller-skating rink, we have to go!" She ran in and the boys went to go rent a locker for the bags as I followed her.

"Come on Halie!" She pulled me on the rink and I wobbled a bit because I hadn't skated in a long time. Before the boys even joined us I was dancing on my skates to Dynamite.

We laughed as I stumbled over myself. And when Bumblebee arrived with Sam I pulled him over and we laughed as we both stumbled over ourselves. But I was happy in his arms.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed people! Please review and let me know what you think okay! Happy New Years to you all! Now click on that handsome button below!


	7. Chapter 7

hello people! i already got us a short yet interesting chappy and i hope yu all are enjoying the story so far! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this to your favorites! You all are awesome! XD

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 7- Problems

Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and I were all laughing and joking around. When Mikaela left to get a drink Sam started stumbling around so I grabbed his hand and showed him the ropes. "Left foot forward and just push off okay."

I didn't notice Mikaela glare at me as I was holding her boyfriends hand. See must have not understood as she grabbed Bee's hand and started to flirt with him. Bee looked confused at first but to my horror he smiled and played along.

Sam looked shocked and deeply disturbed. "Sam..." He rolled off the rink and sat down at the table our coats were sitting at.

"I'm sure it just a huge mist understanding..." But I wasn't so sire even myself.

A girl came up to our table and smiled at me, "What's up kiddos?" The black pixie haired girl with violent red streaks greeted us.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She wore leather skinny pants and a tokidoki adios skull tank top. Her tanned skin was a coffee color but her blue eyes that were identical to her brother's tipped it off.

"Hi Blaze." I mumbled.

"How did ya know?" She asked with her hand on her hips.

"You have your brother's eyes." I answered.

"Sooo you were looking at my brother?" She grinned. "Come on..." She urged.

Sam chuckled lightly but he then grumbled to his crappy mood and glared at the happy couple known as Mikaela and Bumblebee.

"Possibly," The corners of my lips pulled up slightly, Blaze kind of felt like an older sister to me.

"Awww..." She cooed.

I made a throw up sound in my throat, "Yeah I doubt every second of it though."

"What?" Blaze asked.

"YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T SEE THAT?" Sam pointed his finger at the pair skating hand and hand angrily and then buried his head in his hands.

I patted his back and sighed, "That can't be what it seems like because-" Blaze couldn't find the words.

She couldn't accept what was right in front of her, "Because what? Mikaela is stroking Bee's hair because she saw some dust in it? Flirting and giggling because they are at gun point?" I growled. My black hair fell into my face at I stared down into my lap.

"I don't know b-but holos can glitch and then maybe Mikaela had a little bit to drink?" She gave a weak smile.

"Mikaela doesn't drink Blaze so forget that. If anything it's a Virgin Shirley Temple. I scoffed. "I'm actually surprised you haven't gone and slap someone..."

He stood up, "You are right." Blaze pulled him back, "No, no, no, no..." I joined her. "Stop just listen."

"No!" He pulled away, "My girlfriend is all over my best friend and he doesn't seem to care at all and I am not going to stand for it!" He turned on me, "You obviously don't like this either so let's do something okay?"

He strode off onto the rink in his socks almost slamming into a young teenager. "Hey!" She protested.

I stammered the sorry for him and pulled on my UGG boots and I chased after him.

"What are you doing?" He asked them angrily, his eye brows scrunching together.

"What?" Mikaela asked in mock surprise, "Are you not enjoying your time with Miss. Halie Parker?"

"Excuse me?" I'm surprised to hear my own voice ringing in annoyance.

Bumblebee looked like he just stepped out of a dream, "Wait, what?"

I scoffed again, "Don't even..."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I saw you hold hands with her! Why shouldn't I move on?" She hissed.

"You don't understand we I just-" She cut me off.

"-What you couldn't resist prissy?" She growled.

I wanted to slap her, "I'm not the two timing slut! Just helping your boyfriend learn how to skate wasn't a date Mikaela! I can't believe you'd think that!" My voice fell to a whisper, "I respected you too much. How you are around Sam sure makes me wish I had it but, I would never do that to a friend."

She looked like I really had slapped her, "I am such a jealous... I'm so sorry I didn't realize, "Sammy, sweetie, forgive me I thought you'd found someone a little better." She rushed the words out and Sam swept her off her feet and hugged her. "Its okay, I understand but Mikaela you are so special to me."

"I love you," She said.

They looked at Bee who still looked dazed and me who must have looked like I wanted to murder him (which I did) and Mikaela stammered. "Ah we are going to go get some dinner okay?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed with a nervous nod, "See you in a couple of hours."

"Bye," I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Halie, I-" Bee spoke.

"What?" I growled.

"I don't know what happened. Was that Mikaela..?" He looked truly confused but he was a holo who could lie easily.

"Oh so you didn't notice Mikaela flirting and skating with you and you smiling and laughing?" I was on the verge of tears but I had to scream.

I saw Blaze look nervous as she stared at us from the other side of the room with a frightened face. She may be my guardian but I was a big girl.

"I don't know..." Bee's eyes searched on the ground as if the answer would magically appear there; etched in the wood.

"For a second I thought..." I caught my breath. "Maybe you are just as confused as I am." I turned on my heel and stormed out of the building before he could say another word. Or before I could shed another tear.

* * *

Short chapter yes, but let me know what you think or any constructive criticism. Thanks to you all and I hope to have chapter 8 up soon too! ~Anika


	8. Chapter 8

Yippee! I'm already done with chapter 8! Happy New Years to you all and 2011 will bring lots more Halie and The Threat!

Shout out to any people who are enjoying this- my buddy Starlover4ever writes awesome stories like her part one of her series, The Last Destiny! Part two which has already started features Halie! so check it out you'll love it!

Now here is chapter 8 which is a bit longer for all of my awesome fans! You guys are the best!;D

* * *

Chapter 8- Ya Can't Go Wrong With Food

As I rushed to Blaze I already saw her holo standing there with my bags and coat in her holographic arms. Bumblebee was already gone because the spot next to her was empty. Good riddance.

She didn't say a word as I got into the passenger seat and slouched in the seat.

The car ignited and the engine purred as holo Blaze got into the drivers seat because I was in no mood to 'pretend' drive. I patted the dash board and the holo smiled, "I'm not a puppy." but the voice crackled from the radio.

"I wish I had a puppy," My thoughts trailed to the wolfish face in the window, "Like the one me and Bumblebee saw." I resented saying the name and it must have showed.

"That bad?" She asked as we peeled away from the parking lot and zoomed onto the high way.

"I seriously thought he was flirting with me! I guess not if he was all over Mikaela." I pursed my lips.

"Ooohhh I still can't believe that!" Blaze growled and her holo's thin eye brows scrunched together to match the tone.

"I'm not mad at Mikaela, I would've flipped too, but the way he looked at her...," I sighed, "it was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. He was so happy." I felt a tear slide down my cheek followed by another. The steady stream continued as we rode on in silence.

When we arrived at base I immediately ran to my room, not bothering to get my things, and jumped onto the bed. My pillow became damp from all the salt drops accumulating on the fabric as I cried.

Why was I crying over someone I just met? Why was I crying over a robot? I can't have a relationship with an alien! Yet when me and the holo were walking around the mall, I felt content. But that wasn't really him though, so now I had a crush on a computer holographic! Yet it was his personality. Was it still Bumblebee?

Ha, who gives a crap, eh? I don't need him; I can make myself happy as I have for 22 years! I dried my face with my sleeve and stormed out the door.

I jerked as I almost walked into Blaze's leg who was carrying my luggage and had a digit held out to knock on my door. She straightened, "Ah sorry little gal, just wanted to drop this off." She placed my stuff on the floor. "How ya feeling?"

I played with the skeleton key heart necklace dangling from my neck before answering, "Better that before, thanks."

I whaled the luggage in, and pulled out my purple iPod nano and my iPad to hug them, "Mommy missed you babies!" I cried gleefully. Blaze chuckled lightly and her blue optics looked at me warmly.

"Blaze?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She answered raising her optic ridge.

I showed my iPad to her "Is it seriously November 22nd tomorrow?" My mouth hung open.

"Well yeah, why?" She questioned.

"Joey's birthday is tomorrow! I'm suppose to be at my mom's by now she must be freaking out!" I gripped my hair violently in my hands as I paced back and forth.

Blaze held up my touch screen cell, "Oh so that's why 'mom' called you 10 times in the past two days."

"Blaze!" I shouted, "Give me celly!" Blaze laughed, "Seriously Halie? Celly?"

I pouted, "Yes..." She laughed some more, holding her sides. I sighed, "I promised I would be there for Joey's birthday and Thanksgiving this Thursday. Please Blaze I will stay for three weeks instead of two, and you can come as my friend!"

She hesitated, "I don't..." I started at her with my violet rimmed eyes. I usually did it to get people to do with I want.

"I'll talk to Optimus." She finally said and I gave a loud whoop. I danced around my room as my guardian's optics followed my steps. I stopped when 'Firework' rung in the air and I held my hand out for the red femme to give me the cell phone.

She stared at me for a long time as Katy Perry kept singing away and my mother waited on the other line because I could see here picture ID on the screen.

Blaze placed the cell phone in my palm and I immediately tapped wander. "Mom?" My eager voice rung in the air.

"Mi hija? Halie is that you sweetie?" She asked, her shrill voice filled with worry.

"Yeah mama. I missed you." I smiled to myself because obviously she couldn't see but man did I miss my mom- especially her cooking!

"Where have you been? I have called you 30 times in the past three days!" My mom was a worrisome person, just to let you know.

"Ahhh my phone. Can you believe I lost it ma?" I lied smoothly. "I'll explain everything tomorrow-" Blaze made the 'cut it out' motion over her metal throat with her hands but I said it anyways. "- when I come to visit for Joey's birthday and gobbler day. I might bring a friend though, is that okay? She is going to drive us there."

Mom was silent for a second, probably because she hadn't met any of my college 'friends'. "Sure. Why not? I'll set the table for five then because Grandpa is coming over."

I smiled as Blaze prayed to Primus and whispered something under her breath. "Yes tomorrow, and tell squirt I love him okay. See ya mom."

"Yes sweet heart, bye." She said through the other line before she hung up and so did I.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Blaze growled. Her optics dimmed and narrowed at me. "Sorry," I smiled solemnly, "but I seriously think that I deserve a quick breather from this, and I don't break promises I make to my brother so, I'm going either way."

She looked at me, "Fine. I'll tell Prime that little speech, while you get some lunch. Hope you like spaghetti." she said as she turned and left me alone in the gray room again. I very much wished I could spray some color on these walls.

I ran into the bathroom and turned the cold water faucet on to splash some water in my face. "Ahhh." I sighed as the cool droplets dripped on my face. Then I decided I would shower all together.

I pulled of my clothes and turned the hot water on. Stepping in I let the warm water sprinkle over me in delight. I washed myself and let the water drizzle over me for serveral moments before I turned of the faucet and grabbed the towel to wrap myself in.

I pulled on my key necklace before doing any thing else because it was like a good luck charm to me. I combed my hair and put it up into a messy bun before choosing a purple and white striped cami shirt to pull on and denim shorts.

I was about to rush out the door when I caught a glance of my eyes. They were still violet as ever. I studied myself in the mirror for a long time wondering was I still the same Halie Cole Parker I was three days ago as I am now.

I was still a bit shorter than others bit hey of I'm taller than Sam it had to mean something right? I had my dramatic curves and my muscles were pretty impressive. You could see a lot of my cleavage with the cami I had on and I giggled. I was still the same girl on the outside, but yes I was a different girl on the inside now. I need to be strong and take this seriously, but I need to have fun at the same time right? I'm still human- a human who before used to always hide herself but now I wanted everyone to see the real inside me.

The new and improves Halie winked at me through the mirror and my freckle on the side of it stood out. I was a unique girl no doubt. "Let's rock and roll." I told myself.

In the mess hall I sat down next to two soldiers, mostly because one of them was really hot. "Sup?"

"Hey highlight girl. You're Halie right- the new Mark of the Prime chick?" The cute one asked, and I nodded a yes. "I'm Will Lennox but call me Will. I was one of the soldiers that escorted you in."

"Hiya Will!" I held out my hand and he shook it. Then I noticed his left ring finger had a gold band around it and let out an internal groan. Why did he have to be married?

He chuckled and the African American solider next to him coughed lightly and put his hand out, "Sup Missy, I'm Epps."

"Hello Epps." I smiled at him. These guys seemed normal and cool enough. "So how did you guys get sucked into this? I get the vibe that you are like the beginning of this all."

Will gave me a look, "What are you a fortune teller? No, you are right; Epps and I were on a team of one of the only ones to survive a base attack at Qatar three years ago before anyone knew about this."

"Except for those bastards from Sector Seven that 'don't exist'." Epps added in.  
Will glared at him for interrupting, "Well yeah, but we made our way through it and eventually got rescued. We were also apart of the battle at Mission City."

"I heard about that," I said as I sipped my Sprite.

"Made us give deep respect for those Autobots and eventually we made N.E.S.T which is this whole operation." Epps informed me as Will slurped up his pasta.

"Thanks for keeping me up to speed because no one else seemed to." I chuckled and so did they. I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Hey do any of you guys have anyone you have a fit with in this room?" I wanted to be devious at the moment. I thought of the P!nk song, 'so what'- I did feel like getting in a fight at the moment.

"Oh hell yeah!" Epps exclaimed, "Matthew Hill over at that table. He cleaned my pockets out of cash yesterday at poker game and now I have no money to hit the bar tonight!" Will and I laughed, "I'll but you a beer," The Major offered. "I'll buy you your second one." I winked.

Then I put on the serious face, "I'm not kidding guys, Lennox, do you have someone?" The man sat back. "I am honestly still upset about Sasha Heathers for showing me up last month at that conference. He pointed over to the curly and frizzy Afro haired girl sitting at the same table as Matthew.  
"Time to get even boys. Oh, and I hope your done with your food," I said as I took a handful of their food off their plate and threw it at Sasha and Matthew.

Sasha shrieked in anger, Matthew stood up and demanded who did it, Will and Epps were cracking up, everyone in the room turned and stared, while I raised my hand, "Me."

Matthew growled, "Well listen you," and threw some lasagna at me but it hit the big buff guy who yelled something unintelligible as he threw his brownie at the girl next to Matthew and Sasha.

Soon there was food flying everywhere and I laughed in excitement as I threw a pie in one guys face and a slushy at another. Soldiers and workers were scooping food littering the ground off the floor and throwing it at one another. This is exactly what I wanted a "FOOD FIGHT!" One Blondie yelled.

Will was laughing so hard his face turned red as Epps took a pie in the face and I joined in to as my sides started to ache.

I saw Ironhide and Sideswipe on the side of the room shield them from the food getting stuck in their circuits. "Frag it to the pit, I just got washed and waxed today!" The Corvette Stingray complained.

"I rust enough from dog urine and now I have to find out if ice cream has the same effect," Ironhide grumbled in his deep voice. Arcee and Chromia screamed in rage as they were caught in the human cross fire and cursed at some men throwing pasta sauce that stained their pink and blue paint jobs.  
"Frag you Mark!" Chromia spat as the Army boys just laughed.

Optimus Prime walked in with Bumblebee at his side suddenly and took a meatloaf to the head which caused him to step back in surprise by the ambush. I wished it were Bee taking the blow but before I could throw my raw egg I mysteriously found on the floor Prime shouted. "EVERYONE STOP!"

The room fell silent and waited for the Autobot's next word. I knew I was busted as soon as he asked, "Who started this?" Every pointer finger in the room pointed at me and I rolled my eyes, "Sure blame it on the new girl." Even though technically yes I was guilty but it didn't have to be a food fight, just a misunderstanding if Blondie hadn't shouted it.

"Halie, start helping maintenance clean this up, and then start packing for your Mother's tomorrow." He smiled at me and I smiled at Blaze who appeared behind him with a nod. Bumblebee looked at me with apologetic eyes but I looked away as soon as they met mine.

I swung around to see Will making fun of Epps' lovely adoration of Lemon Meringue Pie that coated him like a costume and I laughed so hard I started to snort. "Come here and give me a hug giggles," Epps demanded with open arms and I shouted, "Deranged Abominable Pie man!" Will cracked up again and I ran for dear life behind Blaze.

"Get to work," She said as she pointed to a mop and bucket in the corner and stuck my lower lip out in a puppy face, "Can you help me?" I said cutely and after a long seven seconds she reluctantly agreed.

With Blaze, the process was simple and took less than 45 minutes to complete. She left for recharge and I put my smock away before I started to leave. There was frosting on my cami and I brushed it away sloppily but when I looked up I saw a not so enjoyable figure waiting for me. "Could you at least have come in robot forum for once? I can work with them better and you wouldn't have to worry about me punching your face in."

Holo Bee bit his lip nervously, "Bumblebee is in recharge from the long day but he managed to keep up the Holo process for me to talk to you."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I asked sourly. "And what are you not Bumblebee?"

"More like Bumblebee in third person," He joked. "Well it is easier for me to do more human things. Like I though I would be weird for you to scream at robot Bee as he tried to explain things."

"It would be no different, besides what more do you want to explain?" I hissed.  
He put his arm behind my back and led me to his quarters, "Come on, let my actually self explain then."

I reluctantly followed him inside and desperately longed for another shower to get rid of the weird food stench that shrouded me.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter! XD Please review to tell me what you like, suggestions, and constructive criticism! Chapter 9 will be up soon! ~Anika


	9. Chapter 9

This is a shorter chappy but I'm so happy I'm updating so quickly! Hope you guys enjoy because it is a bit surprising. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 9- All Is Fair in Love and War

I hesitantly followed him into his quarters and the door slid shut behind us. There Bumblebee was lying on the recharge table, still asleep.

I found myself looking around the smallish room. It was big enough to fit the tall robot though.

I smiled as I saw small pictures of Sam and Mikaela with Bumblebee taped on the walls of the room. He cared about him a lot I could tell.

The room was a simple orangish cream color that I could see faintly in the moonlight streaming through a roof window. I turned around and was immediately blinded by a flash of light.

Bumblebee pulled the camera from his face and smirked, "At least you were sort of smiling." He tapped on se keys of a wireless printer and the picture slid out of me with my goofy half smile covered in frosting and tomato sauce.

"Perfect." I grumbled as he showed me the pic, "I was going to ask you what those were all for. Don't you have photographic memory?"

He smiled widely, "Well yeah but being sort of simple is cool. I like your world, it's different and unique, like you." I blushed. He continued, "This is the wall of people I care about, or good memories sometimes." He pastes my picture on the wall next to a picture of his robot self hanging out with Sam and Mikaela.

"Oh so you think saying you care about me would make me forget about earlier?" I raised my eye brow. I wasn't a forgetful person he would come to learn.

"No but I want you to understand what happened." He said looking down into his lap. "Halie I didn't know-"

I cut him off angrily, "Here we go again with the 'I didn't know'!" I raised my arms in the air dramatically as I quoted him and then dropped them to my side with slap against my legs. "I saw it Bee, you must really like Mikaela somehow or you just like messing with me."

"Oh sure I like messing with you but not hurting you." He joked lightly, but when I didn't laugh, he coughed nervously. "Holo's tend to malfunction easily and they can play tricks on the user's vision."

I remembered what Blaze had told me as he continued, "I didn't see me skating with Mikaela. I didn't know until you and Sam got all mad at Mikaela, I snapped out of it then." I narrowed my eyes as I tried to follow what he was saying. I thought that robot Bee was awake now because his optics glowed when they were dark just a moment ago.

"What are you trying to say?" I barked.

"That I looked so 'in love' because I did see Mikaela skating with me. I saw you grab me, smile, and play with my hair dreamily and I seriously thought I was skating with Miss. Halie Cole Parker." He admitted.

My mouth hung open in shock, "Are you seriously trying to say you love me or something?" I interrogated. How could an alien robot love me? Sure we had some fun earlier and stuff but that wasn't even a date! Was it to him?

He stared right into my eyes and had to look down because he was taller than me, "I seriously-" But I cut him off again. I couldn't hear him say the words.

"I can't take you seriously with robot you staring at me while you try and convince that you care about me!" I persisted as I pointed at the yellow alien.

Holo Bumblebee grabbed my hand, "Fine you want to talk to 'me' then." He started to pull me towards the robot but I didn't want to hear it from a robot because it would be ten times weirder. So I just pulled back, "No, no, no." I jabbered.

With the weight as I pulled him back with my semi- strength he stumbled and to prevent us from falling he placed his hand on the wall I fell back against- cornering me. It felt so awkward being two inches from his face. He breathed heavily in to my face as he stared at me half shocked- which I didn't get why he was breathing.

I noticed my hand restraining him automatically from being right on top of me. If I leaned up a bit, I was one inch from his face, one inch from his lips.

He reacted before me and crushed his lips against mine and I started to protest but he was to strong. I stopped fighting all together and ended up kissing him back. I felt so good as it felt so human. I took short breaths as I wrapped my arms around his neck, not caring about anything that happened earlier.

I hadn't kissed a guy surprisingly since eight grade, when my unofficial boyfriend took me out on a 'date'. Biggest mistake ever. Sure I had some simple high school dates but no big sparks or anything. This was my frost real kiss and I couldn't control it.

Finally I snapped out of the motion and my breath hitched as I stopped. He did too and stared into my eyes apologetically. Before he could say anything or I could explain I bolted from his room and ran down the hall. I ran past Chromia who was chatting with Ironhide and stared worriedly as I passed with out a hello.

My violet converse slammed against the pavement, as I was so close to the safety of my room. I tried to clear my mind of everything. The image of his amazing eyes kept creeping in but I slaked them out like shutting a door and locking it.

"Don't cry," I mumbled to myself as my vision started to blur. I busted through my door causing the waiting Blaze to react.

"What happened Halie?" She proclaimed.

"I- I kissed Bee." I chocked out.

* * *

Thanks Star for helping me out with this chapter you are awesome and thanks to you all who keep reviewing and adding to your favorites list! Plz review i want to know what you think! ~Anika


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! So this is the new update for the Threat! Hope you all are enjoying it!  


* * *

Chapter 10- I get kidnapped- again

Blaze stared at me wide optic and I gave a weak smile. "It went completely the other direction that I wanted it to."

"Wow chicky, that's some hard core love." She snickered not even bothering to hide how funny it was to her.

"Whatever, let's leave as early as possible and get there soon as possible." I showered again and got into some comfy before belly flopping onto my bed and curling up for a good nights rest.

In the shroud of trees several yards away, a mysterious figure lurked in the branches, shedding their autumn leaves. The cool breeze whisked through his gears and made an annoying whirring sound. The scout much preferred the barren Cybertron that didn't have 'Windy days.'

He changed his perspective to his scanners and zoomed in on his target. Sam Witwicky was in his quarters talking with his what they called his 'girlfriend' and they started kissing.

Disgusted the scout looked away from the base and started playing some of the footage he recovered at the mall. There were the pictures of him and his girlfriend but also two other humans. One was a male with the brown hair with yellow spiky highlights and the long dark brown haired girl with purple highlights.

The two seemed to have feelings for each other but then there was the girl skating with Sam as the girlfriend skated with the boy.

Obviously the girl known as 'Halie Cole Parker' was a friend of Sam but they kept her closely protected. Why that was the scout was anxious to know.

He started to listen again with his scanners and it seemed as the girl and her Autobot guardian were going on trip to visit the human's relatives. That would be only one Autobot to take care of and she didn't even look like much of a challenge.

Following the human femme around the base she was speaking to her guardian, then showered, went to a large room where several soldiers ate some sort of native Italian food know as pasta and Spaghetti. Then they started to throw it around- they were very strange for they ate and threw their food at one another- and she had to clean it up afterward. Maybe that was just a shenanigan of hers.

She seemed to be angry at the boy as he led her into the room of another mech who just calmly watched with different expressions. The scout noticed it as the Autobot designation: Bumblebee. He hated that mech with a passion!

The boy and the girl argued about their uncertain relationship and then the young humans started kissing! These were very strange beings indeed!

The girl then ran out of the room and left to her own to change and go to bed, but the scout didn't notice what she spoke to her guardian about because he was busy looking at the boy.

The spiky haired boy looked saddened and the disappeared like nothing and then it hit the scout; they boy was none other than a hologram! Horrified that Bumblebee was having affairs with meager human girls through holoforms he shut off his gear all together.

The Decepticon laid down on the hard Earth to fall into a recharge as he plotted to strike at the girl, for leverage, and to also hurt several Autobots he detested in her 'disappearance'.

The morning sun streamed through the branches of a bare tree that was rooted next to Blaze who was parked and waited as I loaded my luggage in her trunk.

The leaves crunched under my boots as I marched from the door to the car and back again. I felt cheerful to have a break and just see my family again. I breathed the cool crisp air in and sighed contently.

Will and Bobby Epps helped me with my last bags and I slammed the trunk shut after they were loaded in.

"Hey, hey! Easy with the human strength there- it hurts when ya do that!" Blaze exclaimed through the radio.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. Bobby laughed and Will smiled as he ruffled my hair. "Hey! I'm no kid!" I protested as I patted my hair back in place. He laughed too as I smoothed down my ponytail.

I hugged them both before I saw Bee standing in the shadow of the door inside, contemplating whether or not to say by to me. I couldn't face him now so I just spun around and climbed into the drivers seat.

I waved goodbye to my friends who watched the car drive off on to the road and ride on out of sight. I sat back in my chair as the base became a speck behind us. "So where are we going?"

"Well I live on Campus in Princeton but my Mom's is about an hour from there so just take the high way down for like half an hour. It's close to here." I leaned back and put my ear buds on. I started to shut my eyes but Blaze shouted at me, "Drivers don't fall asleep driving!"

"Crap." I sat back up and just started to chat randomly for forty five minutes with her. She tried to talk to me about Bee last night but I steered away from the topic smoothly every time.

She dropped it after awhile and I was relieved to see the familiar street as we turned onto 'Sheryl Ave.'

I squealed with delight because it felt like I hadn't seen them in ages! I pointed to an empty spot right in front of the two story brick house.

The front door was still the pale green that Mom considered lucky and the porch just had the one rocking chair sitting alone with the quilted blanket folded over it. The small garden that framed the front of the house was wilting sadly because I was always happy to see the pansy blooms in the spring.

I looked up to the upper floor window th farthest to the left. That was my empty room right next to the bathroom so I could spend hours in there every morning just to annoy Joey. The smart boy had always kept his toothbrush downstairs instead of fighting with me about it.

The window next to mine had cartoon stickers covering it and I knew it was Joey's room. I wondered if it still was painted deep blue, like I had always remembered.

I was still sitting in the car when my Mom ran out the front door in her robes. I came back to reality and climbed out the car to embrace my mom. Joey was still in his Tron as he ran past me to drool over Blaze.

"Halie where the heck did you get a Bugatti Veyron? They cost a fortune!" That was a good question and now Mom noticed the shiny car that I was leaning on and gave me a questioning look too.

"Well..." I began, "I have been saving up a lot from working at the grill and you know I had help from my friend..."  
Blaze's holo came out from the passenger seat and smiled, "Yeah I shared some of my money with Halie. Plus my parents are kind of rich so they helped."

Mom stared at her like she was from Mars, which technically she was for a short time. "You bought my daughter a car?"

"No, no... We share the car-"

"And we are roommates." I stuck in since it seemed like a fair thing to say.

"Cool." My brother said as he touched the car and then drooled over Blaze. She looked at him sheepishly, and then gave me a 'this is weird' face.

I grabbed my bothers shoulder, "Where is my hug birthday boy?" He hugged me and I ruffled his hair like Lennox did to me earlier. He gave me a big smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Sooo what did you get me for my birthday?"

"Joey!" Mother scolded.

"C'mon Ma, this is my little brother, of course he expects a gift." I turned to the squirt, "Well I know how much you wanted that bike at Target and I thought you'd want to go pick it up with me." I was worried he'd say that it was too babyish for him now and I crossed my fingers.

To my delight his smiled brightened even more and he hugged me saying, "Awesome!" He ran around the yard, doing a victory dance in his pajamas.

My Mom smiled, "He wouldn't stop talking about how he was so excited you were coming. You sounded worried on the phone though," The worry lines on her forehead creased, "Is everything alright?"

I waited before responding, "I'll tell you when Joey and I get back from the store.

The happy boy ran inside to go change and was outside wearing jeans and a monkey tee shirt underneath his heavy winter coat. "Didn't I get you that shirt two years ago?" I asked.

He looked down at it, "Yeah, it's my favorite."

I motioned for him to get in the passenger seat of the car and he looked like he was being given the World's Largest Hershey Bar Ever! "This is so cool! Ah she is a beauty..." The car revved it's engine in agreement. Then my brother hugged the dashboard and sighed. I could visualize Blaze puking at the moment.

I asked my brother simple questions about school and friends and everything seemed fine according to him. "Dad called this morning." He added.

I was almost shocked because I hadn't spoken to my dad since his Christmas visit during Junior year. "What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just to wish me happy birthday. Mom spoke with him most of the time. He is going to be traveling on a huge aircraft carrier for some time!" Joey said excitedly.

"That's great," I managed to say so Joey didn't notice the surprise splattered across my face. My father wanted to speak to me? His last words to me were, "See ya soon kiddo, and your going to college so start saving up."

Walking through the Target store I listened more as Joey spoke about a cute girl in his class when out of no where he shouts, "THERE IT IS!" He bolts toward the black bike with flames streaking across the cool metal.

"Okay let's buy it so you can ride it back home," I ask a Employee to help get it off the rack and Joey had a smile plastered on his face as we walked to the register until I swiped my credit card on the machine.

"Thanks Halie! This is the best gift ever!" He tackles me with another hug and I smile with the realization that I missed him more than anything when I left for college.

The piano played a small tune as my fingers danced over the keys. The shiny black piano worked just like it had back in sixth grade when I took my lessons with the Russian expert Mrs. Smirnoff.

Joey rode around the street on his new bike and even got his friend Carolina to come outside with hers. I continued to play a short upbeat tune as I gazed out the window at the two kids.

When Carolina left to go back to her house Joey waved and then started to try some dumb trick that was just spinning in circles. My brother finally fell though while trying to make a sharp turn and I was glad Blaze wasn't in the same spot that he collided on because she would've had a fit.

Blaze had actually left a few minutes ago when she noticed she was low on energon and was going to meet Arcee a few miles out of the neighborhood to fuel up.

I notice my brother suck on a cut that had started bleeding on a fresh scrape. I garbed the first aid kit and dashed outside.

He muttered 'ow' several times as I disinfected his wound and bandaged it. "Thanks," He muttered. Then he jumped up and walked over to grab and mount his bike. "Hey, hey!" I protested, "You just hurt yourself now take a break." He dropped his bike in the middle of the street and started to walk inside the house.

It was so of typical of my little brother to leave me his mess to attend to. As I started to pick up the bike I heard a car approaching and I expected to see Blaze but instead I saw a huge black Hummer H3- which no one drove around here- race toward me and I had to dive toward the sidewalk to not get run over.

"Excuse me!" I shouted to the driver, and Joey helped me regain my balance because I think I sprang my ankle.

A dark skinned young man came around to the passengers side to glare over Joey and me with weird crimson eyes. He gave me a strange but charming smirk and snapped out at us, "Get in the car, both of you!" He boomed with his deep and husky voice.

"Excuse me?" I repeated again and held my brother behind me but the man didn't care as he grabbed Joey by the collar and me by my arm and shoved us in the back seat.

Immediately the seat belts snaked across our waists and secured us to the seats and I shouted as Joey started demanding a lawyer.

"Save it you two." The man in the tight black t-shirt hissed. He would look so hot if he wasn't indicting me and my brother! I looked around the car full of panik when I caught a glimpse of a familiar symbol right on the dash board.

"De-Decepticon." I breathed out. I saw the symbol on one of Ratchets computers before and remembered Prime talking about Megatron.

"Yeah... you know a lot about us don't you because of that Sam kid." He sneered.

_Sam? Why Sam?_

Joey's jaw dropped and he blurted out, "What like Transformers? This is sooo cool!"

"No it's not Joey!" I snapped. "He is going to do something to us you won't like most likely." I stared at the Con's holo. "Who are you Megatron?" I demanded.

The con laughed with the evil ring to it, "Don't we all wish! But no, I usually like jets better, but to pick your asses up I had to take the wheels. The names Thundercracker and I'm taking you to the real Megatron."

* * *

*cue the dramatic, suspenseful music everyone hates* Hahaha hope you guys liked the chappy and a quick thankies to Starlover4ever for helping me with it and to all of the people who have been following and adding The Threat to your favorites list! A special special thank you to all the people who have been reviewing this story! I am sooo grateful to you all! Plz more reviews to tell me you are enjoying this story! Peace! ^_^* ~Anika


	11. Chapter 11

So its been a little while since I posted but I have lots more chappies! XD Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 11- Deadly Deals

My eyelashes fluttered open and I scanned the dark room. I could see little streams of light through the holes lining the box I think we were sitting in. I saw the outline of Joey leaning on my shoulder, his big brown eyes darting around the prison nervously. "Halie?" He squeaked out.

"Yeah buddy? Are you okay?" I heard a cough and then a whisper, "I think so but it's seriosuly dusty in here."

Dust sheeted his warm brown curls and his pale white skin was even paler. "Why is this happening? Why did he say something about Sam, isn't that the boy from the news last year they wanted?"

"Yes, that's him. I guess they want us for something." I tried to move my leg that had fallen asleep but a jolt of pain shot up my left leg and I remembered my ankle.

"I hear noises Halie," Joey whimpered, "Something about us for leverage in exchange for the boy. Do they still want Sam?" He asked as if I knew everything but a hundred questions circled around my skull.

I heard things too and the words just made me more confused.

"...soon can power the device... ...need the boy first... ...already located the Dooms Day Device... ...need to act..."

Did they know I had the Mark? Why do they want Sam? Do they think he had it still? Where they going to kill us? What did they want with Joey? Do the Autobots know?

It must've been the next morning because the I could see the blue sky through the building's ceiling and Thundercracker had taken us an hour before sunset. "They shouldn't need Sam anymore, "I whispered back to the waiting eleven year old.

"Oh but young Halie, you have no clue how much we need him." A voice that sounded like knives against a chalkboard sent a chill down my spine and my lower lip trembled.

"Who are you?" I managed to squeak out.

"Sadly you mistake me for Thundercracker and yet you don't recognize me when it is truly me." He chuckled.

"Megatron?" I ask.

"Megatron?" Joey echoed.

"Yes vermin, it is me. Now we are going to make a call to your friend Sam. Hopefully he likes you enough that he will exchange himself for you worthless creature. I would have rather seen the girlfriend but sadly she doesn't seem to leave that base." Megatron peeked into the box with his optic and the red glow filled the box. "Thundercracker!"

"Yes my lord?" Thundercracker's husky voice asked. "Get your siblings and make the call." The tall silver warlord ordered.

I could hear the roar or jet filled the air and Thundercracker opened a large garage like door. Megatron unlatched the wooden box and I could see the day light and feel the warmth on my face. I could also see Megatron and Thundercracker clearly now.

As the two other jets landed and transformed all four had sinister features, and red glowing optics that scared the crap out of me. I missed Bumblebee's annoying but friendly stripes at the moment.

Megatron was bigger with his bulky legs, the giant cranium that made him so, and the huge right arm with the itty bitty left one. Where the hell has this guy been exercising?

Thundercracker had a small head that was fitted right in between his large shoulders that carrier missile launchers on them. His black plating was so shiny I could see my little body- now hanging by shackles in the air thanks to the new arrivals- in the clear reflection.

My arms grew weak from hanging there for several minutes and Joey started to complain and make small talk, especially to the one called Skywarp.

Just like his sibling, Starscream, I tried to shut him up before he annoyed them like he did to me often; only they could shoot him.

Skywarp was more like Thundercracker than Starscream -who I guess didn't want to look at all like his brothers- because Skywarp had a pointier head and wasn't as bulky. His plating's were also a grayish color with purple detail. He seemed to be the clown of the trio because they kept telling him to shut up as he'd laugh at his jokes. "C'mon guys, that one was kinda funny, right?" Skywarp laughed manically as the other two kept trying to power the computer. My answer even though I wasn't Cybertronian would be a complete no.

This was torture enough and there was no guns, chainsaws or nothing included.

Now this could be my tummy talking but Starscream looked like a giant, metal, scary Dorito. He had the wings which gave him the triangular shape on his back and a small but scary intimidating head with those narrow optics that sent chills down your spine.

"I'm hungry." Joey whined and Starscream turned around to glare at him, "There is a mouse somewhere over there, fetch."

"Don't talk to him like that!" The words escape my mouth before I could hold them back. Megatron stepped in front of me to glare at me. "You are a feisty one."

"Well I can listen when I want to too." I whispered. The Leader leaned down just inches in my face, "I suggest that time is now."

"Sure," I gave a weak smile and Megatron turned to his minions.

"Master..." Starscream beckoned his leader and Megatron who started to act more like a Mega-douche spat in his face, "What Starscream!"

"We have made contact with the Autobots and requested the boy." He informed and Megatron growled, "I told you to wait for me!"

"S-Sorry my lord," Screamer stammered but the screen then flashed and then Sam's face appeared on the monitor.

"What do you want Megatron?" He snapped.

"Sam, Sam, so good to see you again. It's been awhile hasn't it...?" Megatron nodded his head as he walked back and forth in front of the screen so I couldn't see anything.

"Yes, I was sort of hoping to never have to see your face again truthfully." Sam said.

Megatron chuckled loudly and his voiced boomed all over the warehouse we were in. Then all of a sudden he stopped and said seriously, "Well you are going to have to since I have your friend..."

"What friend?" Sam demanded.

"I'm sure you are acquainted with Miss. Halie Parker." He stepped aside to show me and Joey dangling helplessly by the long rusty chains.

"Halie?" Bumblebee was standing behind Sam and he knelt to see me better.

"Sam, if it weren't for my brother I would say don't but..." I looked at the Squirt who looked back at me and I couldn't imagine him getting hurt because of me. "...please, help."

-  
BLAZE POV

I turned the corner and I expected to see Joey still playing on his new bike but immediately I could tell something was wrong when I saw his new bike crushed and sitting in the middle of the road.

I knew I spent a couple of extra hours with Arcee then I had expected to because we went for a drive with Chromia but it was only nine at night. What could happen in such short time?

I stepped out of the car in my holoform and ran up the sidewalk but Mrs. Parker already had swung the front door open in a worried expression. "Blaze is Halie and Joey with you?" She looked behind me franticly but I shook my head.

"No I thought they were home." Mrs. Parker walked back into the house and I shut the door behind me. She was already in the kitchen dialing Halie again but she slammed the phone down when she didn't answer.

"I've called her several times! I came back home from the grocery store and they weren't here so I thought they were with you but..." She looked at me wide eyed, "They should have been home by now!"

I patted her back gently and told her to try and calm down while I tried to think of what could have happened. "Maybe they went to a late movie or something for Joey's birthday." It was just an idea but yet I felt something worse could have probably happened.

"Let's just wait for awhile okay?" I laid on the couch with my feet propped up on a pillow and waited for anything.

I was wrong because but morning there was still no word from Halie. My holo's eyes fluttered open just as I woke from recharge and I was wrapped in a blanket Mrs. Parker must have draped over me last night.

Immediately I jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs to Halie's room only to find her clean made bed that hadn't been slept in for months.

Joey's was unmade and his room was littered with old socks and underwear but I did a scan and it showed he hadn't been there since the last morning.

Now I was scared and I had to warn the base, because Halie and Joey Parker were really missing.

I left Mrs. Parker a note saying I'd let her know anything that came up and to give me a call because sadly this was a matter of National Security but to not worry. I'm horrible at writing notes and I didn't know whether the National Security thing would scare her and make her faint or not.

As I drove toward the base I called ahead to time incase Halie miraculously appeared there.

Bumblebee's voice crackled through the speaker, _/What Blaze?/_ His voice sounded annoyed and I snapped back, _/Watch the attitude lil' bro. Is Halie there at the base?/_

_/Why would she be here? What happened, is she okay?/_ His voice was filled with worry just like her mother yesterday.

_/I don't know, I went to meet with Arcee for some energon because I was low, and I come back and she wasn't there! Her mother is worried too./_ There was a pause and then his voice quietly ordered me to return to base immediately.

I probably would have said something like: 'You aren't the boss of me.' but I was too frightened to say anything and I hung up.

My engines roared and citizens honked at me as I sped down the highway. I didn't care if a police man chased me because I was the faster car and he would never be able to catch me.

The long trip was practically sliced in half as I arrived at the base just in time.

The door slid open and I bolted in, "Guys!" But no one cared because they were all staring at the monitor where Halie was hanging by chains, Joey next to her, and they were in the clutches of Decepticons.

Now both Blaze and Bumblebee, two beings I came to care about, were staring at me in shock on the screen.

"Hi Blaze." I chocked on the words as they came out because I knew immediately she would come looking for me, and I didn't want her too, but she would and maybe get hurt trying too.

Megatron laughed menacingly, "Oh the guardian is so shocked. 'How did Thundercracker take her without me knowing?'" He quoted.

Blaze's optics focused on the black mech, "Hello Cracker." Her voice was covered in ice.

"Same to you too Blaze, been a long time." I could tell they didn't like each other very much and you could feel the awkwardness in the room.

Megatron again took the spotlight and demanded for Sam to look at me, "Samuel James Witwicky, if you do not exchange yourself for the girl and her brother by sunset they die. No tricks okay, we don't want this to get messy."

Sam continued to stare at me until he sighed, "I'll be there okay but no tricks Megatron."

I highly doubt Sam was even going to be coming along for the ride because before the monitor shut off I could see Bumblebee and Blaze's expressions and I knew that Blaze wasn't going to let me go and Bee wasn't going to let Sam turn himself in. This was going to get really messy.

* * *

Next is the the battle! Plz review! I crave your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay so here is an action chapter! Hope ya like as always! ;3  


* * *

Chapter 12- Rescue

Hours passes though and there was no word from the Autobots. What was going to happen? Joey looked at me a few times and by his expression I knew he was starving because he couldn't go twelve hours without a bowl of Mac and Cheese.

"Calm down!" I hissed but he whined a lot and I swear that the giant metal walking Dorito that I was tempted to bite looked like he wanted to murder him.

"Shut up Sparkling!" The Screamer screamed. I was starting to get why he had that name: he must have been the worst child when he was pissed.

"I'm sorry but I need to eat! You can't barter with me if I die already!" He pointed out.

"Sure we can, all we need is your sister for this to work- especially since her boyfriend and his sister loves her so much!" Starscream smiled and I scowled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

He scoffed, "Thunder, don't tell me you were lying to your brother."

"No, I have the footage; Bumblebee is a sick mech eh?" They started laughing and growled.

"You are a stalker." I spat and my brother gave a questioning glance.

"No," Thundercracker said, "I'm a seeker."

Rolling my eyes I muttered, "A perverted Seeker."

"I'm still hungry!" Joey shouted and the two pair of red optics glared at him.

"I said shut up you little fragger!" Starscream growled angrily.

Joey stuck his tongue out at the mech like he use to when he was mad at me and the Decepticon roared at he brought back his hand, "You will regret that worm."

Joey screamed and I thought it was all over but there was a loud crash and glass fell as a blur of red came falling from the ceiling and landed on Thundercracker's back, distracting the Dorito of Doom.

Thundercracker started to buck Blaze of but she held on like a cowboy on a bull. "This isn't fun anymore Blaze." Thundercracker spat grabbing her off his back and throwing her across the room.

She skidded to a stop gracefully on her feet and unsheathed her energon sword. There were more crashes and Bumblebee with Sideswipe had slammed through the old ware house wall. Glass shattered on the floor and now all four Decepticons were on alert.

Bumblebee shot his cannons at Starscream's back causing him to turn on Joey who was squinting as he was still expecting the smack. When his brown eyes finally reopened they widens in awe as he stared at Sideswipe rolling around on his wheels, trying to slice at Skywarp with his sword.

A huge tow truck with flames busted through an old brick wall and as it transformed it hurled into Megatron who was soaking in the sudden event on the sidelines. Optimus gave his face platting a good smash with his fits and the surprised Decepticon stumbled back. "So Prime, you want this to get messy?"

"You are a coward Megatron but now I see you've lurked back from the shadows." Optimus said in his heroic voice. Megatron transformed his servo into large cannon and fired at Optimus' chest- sending him flying through the air.

"I was just planning your end Brother." He grabbed Optimus by the neck and kicked him where I figured a guys nuts would be. "I will win this time, I assure you."

Energon dripped from his chest and felt mine tighten as the air sloped from my lungs. Blaze was still trying to slice at Thundercracker and she shot an occasional bullet at him but it only seemed to annoy him further.

My Guardian gave a battle cry as she ran and her sword scraped his armor across the chest. Lots of energon poured from his chest immediately and he stumbled.

Blaze was going to shot him in the head when he jumped up and head locked her. She pushed and shoved but he was too strong and him arms tightened around her skull for the final blow.

Sideswipe turned and saw what was happening and gave Skywarp a shot in the leg that cause him to fall giving Sideswipe time to swerve to Blaze's rescue as he dug his sword into the crackers back.

Thundercracker fell and couldn't move anymore and Blaze panted heavily. "Thanks."

Sideswipe grinned, "No problem hot stuff." Blaze's optics widened and she shouted, "Watch your back!" They engaged Skywarp who shot at them while laughing manically.

Bumblebee was ducking all of Starscream blows but I could tell he was getting tired and Screamer was just getting annoyed. Finally Starscream acted like he was going to swipe at him with his left servo but used the right to grab Bumblebee's left servo and punch him in the face.

The yellow mech struggled but he was too small compared to the 'Con as he transformed his hand into a large chainsaw. He kicked Bumblebee in the chest and at the same time cut Bumblebee's servo right off.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I cried and my chest caved in as all the hope swept away with that one blow.

I had to do something but what? I remembered the bobby pin in my hair but how could I reach it and my shackles as I dangled in the air?

This was where all those years of gymnastics came in because I swung back and forth several times and no one seemed to notice. Joey was still surveying the battle but he saw me swing vertically and wrap my two legs around the thick chain upside down. The blood rushed to my face and my long hair hung loosely as the while world just flipped over on me.

It took a lot of strength to pull my other arm which was still in the shackles as I pulled it up to grab the bobby pin before it slipped from my head. I tried with all my might to move the heavy shackle toward the other and unlock the shackle which when unlocked left me dangling upside down by the one chain and completely scared. I gripped the chain hard and as soon as I unlocked the second chain I was holding on too I was home free. Well as soon as I figured out how to get to the floor 20feet bellow me.

Joey gasped, "How did ya get out?"

"I told you to get in those gymnastic classes but no they were 'too girly' right?"

My hand burned as I gripped the metal as hard as I could. I figured I wouldn't be able to jump down or anything so I called out, "Blaze I know your kinda busy but I think I'm slipping!"

She groaned when she saw me dangling by the one chain. "Ya just had to go and do that right?"

Sideswipe shot at Skywarp who tried to chase her as she dashed to help me and I felt my sweaty hand give in and I slipped.

I fell screaming and Blaze dove to catch me and she held me to her chest as she collided on the floor. Her plating screeched against the floor and she stood with a groan.

I looked up to my little brother and I shouted for him to stay put. "Where do you think I'm gonna go?" He asked me.

Starscream saw what happened and slapped Bumblebee with his own detached arm and the young bot fell to the ground, gasping in agony.

"C'mere you little fleshing." Starscream started to reach for me and I started to run away until I tripped on a large wire and fell- scraping my knee and cutting my cheek on a little piece of metal.

I swore that the laser gun Starscream was aiming to my head was going to seal my fate but then I heard a scream and Blaze had cut his wing clean off with her sword.

Megatron took another blow and Optimus must have beaten the crap out of him because he looked a hell lot worse than before. His blood red optics narrowed at me who he noticed was now free and looked up to the sky.

Thundercracker was struggling on the floor and Skywarp was suffering many injuries as well. Screamer was still- did you guess- screaming in pain and it pained me to see Bumblebee lying in a pool of energon on the ground.

I rushed over to him and my jeans got soaked in the glowing liquid but I didn't care as I climbed his chest to his face. His optics were dimming and I knew it was serious, "Stay with me." I ordered him and he gave a weak smile.

Blaze shot Megatron in the head with a bullet and he growled, "Enough! Decepticons retreat!"

Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker and as they both took of into the air after Megatron's jet. Starscream's jet tilted to the side and a stream of smoke spewed from his engines as followed his brothers in the cloudless blue sky.

It took a few moments for the smoke to clear but I could see all their injuries the suffered tying to save me clearly now. Blaze and Sideswipe were badly scraped and had dents on their platting while Optimus's windshields that were across his chest were cracked and hid head had a dent the size of Joey on his temple.

Bumblebee obviously was with worst of it all as Sideswipe picked him up and put him in the back of Optimus's trailer (where did he get it?) and Bee moaned as they set him and Blaze slid the latch down.

My brother Joey had red marks wrapping around his wrist like mine from all the hanging and I begged Sides to take him home. He made a pouty face but then transformed and opened the passenger door. Joey smiled at me as I gave him a hug, "Sorry if this wasn't the birthday you were hoping for."

"Are you kidding? This was awesome and I can't wait to tell my friends!" His whole face seemed to have illuminated and I chuckled.

"I know this is surprising with me being friends with the Autobots and the kidnapping and all but... please don't say anything except to Mom. This is serious but I promise to explain it all soon." He nodded and climbed into the back seat of the Corvette. I put a wad of dollar bills in his hand from the wallet that was still in my back pocket. "For your new bike because I'm pretty sure the other one Thundercracker screwed up."

"I liked how Blaze screwed up his face!" My brother laughed and Blaze nodded, "Me too kid."

I waved as Sideswipe drove off down the road that led back to my home, where I prayed he'd be safe again.

"We'll have them watched for awhile just to be safe." Optimus assured as his voice crackled through the radio. I hugged the side of the car and whispered him a thank you. I heard him chuckle contently and he started down the road too in the opposite direction toward the base.

"Hey." A voice greeted me and I swerved around to see Bumblebee's holofourm standing there with a cast on his arm.

"What are you doing here I thought you were injured!" I would never get these holos who just pop up out of nowhere!

"I wanted to see you and make sure you are okay." he brushed the scrape on my cheek gently and winced as if he were the one with it.

"But you have the arm that got ripped off!" I protested but he shook his head, "I'll be fine trust me."

I rolled my eyes jokingly but then I gave him a big hug as I wrapped my arms around his waist, "You were brave thank you, my brother was about dead if you hadn't come when you did." I leaned up on my tippy toes and gentle brushed my lips against his cheek as a thank you kiss then climbed.  
"Well I should get injured more often." He smiled and I just climbed into the waiting red car. Bumblebee slid in next to me and I didn't even protest because I could use a pillow at the moment. He took my wrist in his hands and rubes  
the red linens from the shackles.

Blaze giggled breaking the silence, "Well I had fun today!" Bumblebee nodded, "Me too."

"How can you say that when you both could have lost your lives?" I demanded and Blaze replied, "Because that's what Autobots do."

I left it at that and my eyelids felt droopy as I yawned. I laid my head against Bumblebee's chest and I listened to the hum of Blaze's engine as she drove us back home.

* * *

WHOO HOO! REVIEW REVIEW!~Anika


	13. Chapter 13

Just a short and sweet chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Snow Days

The sky was turning a light pink as I breathed in the cool air. I could see my breath float in front of me as the chilly air felt like knives against my cheek. The scrape was barely as scar but I didn't think about how I got it at moment because I felt at peace with everything.

My hair whipped to the side and I stood there solemn and alone with my thoughts- but they were good thoughts.

As the weeks passed the felt like minutes to me and then came the day when Optimus reminded me that I had the right to leave now but they would still watch is just incase.

The good thoughts I was thinking about was all the great memories I had in these few months but if I went back to college... I could have a bit more of a normal life.

Heck, I was sooo behind in my studies but Optimus assured I was excused from classes as long as I stayed here. Still leaving seemed wrong.

I'd still see Sam everyday and Blaze would protect me where ever i went but I wouldn't see the others as much as I wanted to.

"Optimus?" I knocked on the door outside of his office and I stepped through the huge door as it slides open.

The Humble Leader smiled at me from the behind his giant desk that was cluttered with his data discs. "Come in Halie."

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you my answer." He raised his optic ridge, "And you have decided...?"

I glanced down at the floor, "Well I am not a hundred percent comfortable with knowing I can have a meltdown in class like Sam did once and I want to master my... gift I guess more." He smirked as I continued, "Also ya know until the Decepticon threat is still there and we are so sure they are planning something right. Then there is..." I sighed, "The list goes on and on of why I don't want to leave here just yet but maybe one is that I have no clue how I can go back to College because I forgot the whole routine."

"That is actually just fine because if you had said you wanted to go back Bumblebee, Blaze, and each set of twins would make me force you to stay." He added, "Which I don't want to do. You are welcome to stay as long as you want child."

"Thanks O.P." I was already in the hall when he shouted behind me, "You are to be at the shooting range at three for practice!"

I shouted back, "Okay!"

Thinking about the twins Sides and Sunny were so funny I laughed my head off every time they messed with Ratchet and he just ends up spanking the frag out of them.

Sunny was always looking at me weirdly and he and Bumbles don't seem to like each other much lately though so I mostly stayed away from him. Still I had to laugh at all his jokes.

Sides I think was close to Blaze because often they went for late rides or laughed at inside jokes no one could understand. I asked her about it a few days ago but all she said was, "We were close when we were younger that's all." Maybe she wasn't even sure what was up herself.

Mudflap and Skids were riots but I especially loved it when they were racing and Skids rammed into Optimus's foot. His alt forum tipped over and everything but that was better compared to the time when Mudflap had gotten run over by Ironhide.

Ironhide insists it was an accident but he grinned to much when Mudflap kept groaning and mumbling about giant Black Sheep known as GMCs. I think Ironhide's truck rammed him right in the noggin. Poor guy...

"Hello." Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to fond the familiar face that loved to pop up anytime and anywhere.

"Hi Bumbles." I didn't know if he thought we were dating or what but I wasn't sure. I couldn't say that I liked him enough like a boyfriend or anything but I felt content and light as a feather when I was with him.

Also I was very very happy because a few days ago he finally got his arm mended up and I waited in the Med Bay with him until the process was complete. Now his holo stopped showing up all the time with a cast over his arm. Still I wasn't all bad because he let me design it with sharpies. I had fun drawing ponies, hearts, and Bumblebees all over it!

"Sooo?" He stressed.

"Sooo..." I mimicked him with a giggle, "What's up Bee Man?"

"Weeeelll since you asked..." His grin was huge and I urged, "What? What! The suspense is killing me!" I shook him and he pushed me back.

"Okay okay sit puppy!" Bumblebee commanded and I pouted.

"Awwww..."

He chuckled and his inhuman blue eyes gazed into mine and I wondered what he could be thinking about me at the moment. I know what I was thinking: "God for a robot he is so damn hot!"

"Do you want to go sliding? The hill a couple of minutes away got nice and powdery over night so it's perfect. Plus say yes cause then I got the fourth sled for nothing." He pulled a purple sled with white snowflake designs out of a large plastic bag. "And it's customized."

"This is so cool!" I hugged him and grabbed my sled, "I haven't been sledding since Joey was like seven years old!"

"Blaze and Sideswipe already left because they said that it would take forever to find you get there and yadadadada since they wanted to get there before all the kids did." He pulled open the drivers door, "So I'll drive and we'll be there in no time."

I shut the door on him, "Ah I'll drive this time." Dust and slushy snow spewed everywhere as the tires grinder against the icy pavement. I shouted in delight as I drove the Camero down the almost empty highway because of the early hour during Christmas Break.

Bumblebee's holo flickered on next to me and his skin was an ugly shade of green. "I think I'll be okay," He said. "But I can't say the same for the part of me that you drove."

I snickered and grabbed my sled from the trunk, "Stop complaining. Now I'll race you to the top."

Blaze's holo was at the top of the hill, practically booming laughter in delight at Sideswipe who had crashed into a pole at the bottom of the hill.

Sunny ended up arriving to with Ironhide and Will. Sarah, Will's wife, was also wrapping their four year old daughter in a pink puffy snowsuit.

I'd met Annabelle and Sarah once before and I absolutely loved them. Sarah was great for conversations and Annabelle was very intelligent for her age. Annabelle rode her father's shoulders to the top of the snowy mount and I greeted, "Annabelle! Will! How are the both of you?"

Will dismounted the toddler and as soon as she hit the ground she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my legs. "We are good!" She giggled happily.

"Did ya bring your sled so we can slip and slide like Sideswipe?" I pointed to the wreckage one sled and holo could make and the little girl laughed at Sunny tripping over the brother he suppose to help up.

She tugged at my shirt and I bent down for her to whisper in my ear, "Can you please help me with my sled Halie?"

I made a silly face for her amusement and loaded her up in the sled. I noticed Bumblebee watching me from next to Will Lennox and he looked rather happy, almost as if I was helping his child. Or was he thinking our child? I couldn't think about that but I just smiled back.

Sarah sat behind Little Anna and I gave them a little nudge and they went sliding down the hill gleefully. I wondered if I would have kids of my own to do this with one day.

Sunny tried using the sled as a surf board as he balanced on the sled as u swerved uncontrollably down the the snowy slope. It was some accident that did not work at all. Ironhide-the party pooper- didn't sled at all and just remained as his GMC on the street surveying from afar.

I raced Blaze, Bee, Will, and even Mikaela -who showed up on her motorcycle- down the slope and won. I did a little victory dance and Bumblebee and the sore loser that he was grabbed me from behind and locked his arms around my waist to swing me around in circles till' we fell to the ground.

After I came back to planet earth I greeted Mikaela happily. "I've been done with classes for the week and don't have to go back until after New Years. I think Sam should be in an hour I believe." Mikaela had told me how she hadn't gone with Sam to Princeton University until after the end of the year because she had stayed home to help her father out who was recently out of the slammer.

This was her first year while Sam and I were on our second year. She stayed at an apartment a few blocks away from my loft we discovered and we squealed in delight that we were practically neighbors.

Her eyes wandered over to where the yellow spiky haired holo stood and she asked me curiously, "So what is up with you and..."

"...Bumblebee?" I finished for her and I sighed, "I don't know but it just feels like friends to me."

"Anyone can tell immediately that you both care about each other Halie. I remember how Sam had to practically die and come up from the dead to tell me that he loved me." I secretly prayed that never had to happen to me.

I sighed and shuffled my tall black showboats side to side as I thought of what she was saying. I looked at Bumbles who was holding Anna as they slid down in the snow laughing and shouting joyfully. "I think its love- well maybe- but I don't know how I can just date him it doesn't seem..." I sighed again and Mikaela just patted my shoulder, "We all go through it."

I sat on a bench with Mikky and we watched all the Autobots and the humans play and laugh and I liked it here with my practically second family.

* * *

Plz, review and thank you to everyone who has already! You guys are awesome! Loves, Anika


	14. Chapter 14

Short but romantic and holiday festive(a little late sorry) chapter! Anika out!  


* * *

Chapter 14- Christmas a time of: Hot Coco, Gifts, Fun, and Mistletoe

Observing my creation I realized the base looked a lot more colorful now that I was here to decorate it for Christmas.

I was still walking around in my peppermint striped pajama pants and a red tank top as I walked around to make sure everything was in place. My bunny slippers squeaked against the pavement and Blaze laughed every time tried to get her to take me seriously but she would blame the poor cotton souls. "They squeak!" She laughed some more.

"What ever!"

Sunny and Sides helped me get the high decorations on the ceiling but I think Blaze added all the mistletoe that dotted the ceiling and door ways. As I entered the Rec room (short for the recreational room which no one liked to say) the walls were completely covered in snowman decorations and fake snow surrounded the huge tree in the corner that was perfectly adorned in ornaments. Gifts sat above the snow in a halo around the festive tree and I truthfully had no clue what to get the Autobots- at all. So all the envelopes were for the bots which held certificates for five washes and hot waxes for themselves at a special car spa place for rich people with Ferraris.

The little bar for hot coco and eggnog that I set up was deserted of people but once I made my cup Will and Bobby answer the call of the Coco.

"Oh my God that smells so good!" Will exclaimed. The both of them were still in their camo pajamas and slippers and I complimented them with a giggle. "Merry Christmas to you too Will." I handed him a cup, "This is a family recipe with cinnamon but I think they sell it in stores also. It's called Abuelita Chocolate."

Will Lenox decided to squirt about half of the can of Peppermint whip cream over his hot chocolate and Bobby muttered, "Disgusting." When he squirted some more in his mouth.

Will narrowed his eyes at him and in a second Bobby Epps had a white foamy beard worthy of The Big Guy in the red suit himself. "Ho, ho, ho." He muttered irritably and I just poured him a cup of chocolate as I held back giggles.

Soon several more soldiers joined us like Carla Regan, Shelly Jones, and Chris Gonzales and all wanted a cup of my now Famous Abuelita Chocolate. I made about five batches of the drink in less than an hour and I was exhausted. "There is Eggnog peoples!" I finally yelled and they now noticed the eggish drink that I never had tasted because the idea of egg and nog together seemed weird to me.

Christmas morning was a happy time for me and once I was finished with my phone calls to my Mom, Joey, Grandma and Grandpa I even more content.

Joey ran a long list by me of what he received and still wanted from me for Christmas and I listened patiently for the ten minutes it took for him to summarize the list. That is what he did during his free time all year- he wrote the list that never. Ever. Ended!

I had given all the bots their gifts and to my surprise they loved it. As I did my victory dance of awesomeness Blaze, Sides, and Sunny went to watch football on the HUGE flat screen their mad scientist Wheeljack managed to make. I'd only seen Wheeljack in his office once and I wondered when he came up for air because the whole room was cluttered with his dusty junk. But the mech was still really cool and seemed to like my company. I tried to coax him out of his office/cave like room(it seemed like a cave to me!) but he insisted he was too busy.

Lennox loved the gift I gave him- a Best Buy gift card and Bobby said he would buy some head phones with his. Sarah said the pink watch I got for her was beautiful and that I had good taste. Annabelle just screamed when I gave her Minnie Mouse backpack, plush toy, and t-shirt and ran of to God knows where.

The Lennox family had to leave to visit Sarah's parent's house and Bobby was going to visit Grandma Epps. Practically every solider who hadn't already left for their parents were gone to visit their family for the holidays.

That left the Autobots and I to rule the base on Christmas day! I was just finishing my glass of coco and a cookie when I heard a whimper from where the tree stood and I shrieked.

Bumblebee patted my hand, "Dint worry your present is just getting anxious that's all."

"Since when do presents get anxious and whine?" I asked as he picks up a large red box with holes on the lid and a pink bow wrapped around it.

He set it down before me and I gave him a doubting face. "Aren't you going to open it?"

My nimble fingers unwrapped the bow and I swore I saw a blue eye peek at me from on of the holes. I swear if this was a prank...

I lifted the crimson lid off and a ball of brown fur popped out and hung its paws on the side. My heart melted as I realized it was the puppy I fell in love with last month.

"Awww..." I petted it head and scratched it behind the ear. It nuzzled it's wet nose against my shirt and licked my palm. The wolf hybrid dog scrambled to get out of the box and I picked it up to cradle it in my arms.

He- I found out- had dark brown hair and a large stripe of black down its back from the bridge of his nose over his head and down to the tip of his tail. "Bumblebee..." I felt like crying and I looked up at him, "I love him. How did you get him? I thought the owner had to give him up."

"I had to keep him in my room for a couple a weeks and I let him out when you went out with Blaze or the others. I taught him a couple of tricks but he likes biting me still." The pup was a bit bigger than he was last time I saw him in the pet store window but loveable all the same.

He started to squirm in my arms and I set him down so he could run around and sniff everything. "Good boy Thunder."

"Thunder?" Bee asked and I smiled, "Yes because Thunder is powerful, cool, and worth of a-" Thunder started to howl for the hot chocolate he smelled sitting on the table above him, "-loud Autobot pup like himself."

Bumblebee grimaced, "Reminds me of Thundercracker."

"Without the cracker," I reminded him. "Besides I think Blaze cracked him like a cracker for good last time we saw him.

"I just see Thunder when I look at him." I finished as I gazed at the wolfish dog as he started to chase his tail in circles.

"He's yours," Bumbles grinned, "anyways I agree when he has the bark worthy of the name. I'm surprised you never heard him."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist. Bee looked up and smiled, and as I followed his gaze to the mistletoe hanging by a thin string above us.

My mouth went dry as he now gazed into my eyes. What could be the harm when he obviously cared about me enough to buy me a puppy and if I cared about him too? I felt feelings toward him and I guessed when he started leaning toward me that he liked me too.

His face was only inches away from mine but I suddenly couldn't wait the few seconds and i pressed my lips against his earnestly. My hands moved up his chest and my finger grasped his hair pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, securing me to him and I didn't shy away.

How could I because they incredible feeling that jolted through me was like the sensation a blind person seeing the sun for the first time felt.

I wanted to be with him robot or not and I wanted to be at his side and I wanted this kiss to last forever. It seemed like hours before an annoyed Ironhide coughed for our attention.

"Sorry if I disturbed anything but Halie, your mutt lubricated on me twice and that just won't do." He grumbled as he held out his foot to show the puppy liquids dripping down the metal.

Thunder ran under Ironhide between his legs to greet me as he jumped up and put his front paws on my pants. I patted him, "Good boy Thunder, you get him for interrupting Mommy and Daddy!"

Ironhide muttered something about rusting and left Bumblebee, Thunder, and I to just sit by the fake fire place Blaze set up and drink hot chocolate while Thunder got busy with his bone.

I leaned my head on Bee's shoulder and sighed blissfully as I just listened to the quick breathes of Thunder's panting and the warm feeling of Bumbles grasping my hand.

"Well, well, well." Another voice interrupted us and Bumblebee murmured, "What now?"

Sam walked in with Mikaela and they were both grinning at us. Mikaela looked like a giant marshmallow in her puffy coat and Sam reminded me off Rudolph because his nose was bright red from the cold weather. "How did ya get back here so fast? I thought you were staying at you parents for the Holidays."

Sam said, "We were but we missed you guys too much. Besides, I can only take so much of my parents on Christmas."

"I can't wait to meet them Sam." I said.

Mikaela groaned, "Powerglide picked us up from his trip from Mars to here so we got here in no time- and with a huge headache from all that yapping!"

"I can see that." Bumblebee agreed. I wondered if this Powerglide guy is really such a chatter bot.

"Sooo?" Mikaela said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Bee asked and Mikaela scoffed. "ARE YOU TWO DATING OR WHAT?"

I gave him a questioning glance because I wasn't even sure if we were seriosuly. My question was answered when he took my hand and pressed his lips on it. "I would absolutely love it if Halie would be my girlfriend."

"I would too." I leaned over to gentle press my lips against his. Thunder then stuck his head in-between us wanting all the attention. "What do you think buddy?" I cooed as I rubbed his belly.

"Is that a puppy?" Mikaela kneeled and patted her thighs with her hands as she beckoned Thunder to come to her. "... I have a puppy too, but he is a bit bigger. It's okay come on."

Thunder did come on because he bolted for her and pushed her over wetting her face with canine kisses.

"Paws off mutt," Sam muttered, "She's already taken."

"Don't worry Sam!" Mikaela gasped in between all the kisses, "I think it's just his way of saying Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Review please! Comments, ideas, constructive criticism its all accepted! Thank you guys and especially Starlover for helping me out through all this! Peace out peeps! ~Anika


	15. Chapter 15

_Hope the wait wasnt too long! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 15- The L-word

"Good morning." I greeted Bumblebee and I kissed the tip of his nose as he caressed my cheek.

We have been dating for two weeks now and I loved all fourteen days of it. We went to the movies, took Thunder to the park, went out to eat (well I ate, no point in him eatting right) and there was some kissing involved.

I got up off the bed and sleepily walked to my drawers to grab some jeans and my Victoria Secret Pink hoodie. Bumblebee got up and he was still in the same old jeans, and leather jacket.

You are probably thinking: 'what she is already sleeping with him?' No people it's nothing like that! Seriously I swear I'm still a Virgin and plan to stay that way. I remember when dad tried to have the talk with me but I had waved him off embarrassed and told him mom beat him by about seven years.

Bumblebee just wrapped his arms around me until I fell asleep because lately those nightmares kept bothering me every night. Images of Blaze dying, Joey hanging unconscious by the shackles, and Bumblebee with his arm ripped off replayed a hundred times in my mind and I shuddered a lot as Bumblebee told me.

I yawned, "I'm going to go shower. Meet you in the mess hall in ten, okay."

"Sure thing babe." He leaned down to pet the lazy Thunder who was still asleep on the floor. Then he disappeared and was probably walking to the mess in his robot form now.

I slipped out of my pajamas and turned the water valve to warm up the water. It sprinkled over me and I felt relaxed as scrubbed some shampoo in my long hair.

When I was all washed up and dressed I jogged toward the mess hall but a yellow bot stopped me along the way, "Where you going hot stuff?" Sunstreaker asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sunny." I mumbled as walked around him to continue toward my breakfast. He looked taken aback at my ignorance of him but then stepped in front of me again. He grinned as I scowled up at him.

"What are you playing at?" I demanded. The golden mech put on an innocent face and pouted at me, "I'm sorry, I just crave your attention Halie. I usually attract pretty girls like you all the time."

"Sorry Sunshine but my stomach is grumbling and I have to jet!" I ran as fast as I could before he could say more and my Converse slammed against the cool concrete ground as I opened the large door to the mess hall.

Panting I sat next to Mikaela and Sam as my eyes wandered around for my yellow boyfriend. "Hey guys." I greeted half out of breath as I continued to look around. I then noticed Bee talking to Cliffjumper so I decided to not bother him.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "What happened to you? Looks like you just ran twenty miles."

I let out another short breath as I swept the hair out of my face, "Ah I just ran into Sunstreaker. He is always trying to mess with me."

"He does that to every girl." Sam informed me and I muttered, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

An arm wrapped around my waist and I let out a surprised yelp as Bumblebee slid a platter of strawberry and whipped cream topped pancakes with a side of hash browns. "Hope you like this babe." He kissed my cheek and I licked my lips. Strawberries were one of my favorites...

"Thanks Honeybee." He hated that nickname but smiled anyways. "What are you going to eat?"

"I already sipped an energon cube while talking to Cliff." He answered as he watched me attack the flapjacks.

After finding Bumblebee, my next target was Blaze. I hadn't spoken with the femme since yesterday morning- which for us was a long time without speaking- and was curious as to what she was up to. I wasn't surprised when I saw her giggling with Sideswipe on the other side of the room. Something was up with those two...

Mikaela continued to munch on her raisin toast and Sam just mentioned the weather. The forecast predicted a snow fall this afternoon so I was just going to head to the gym and spa today before getting ready for my plans with Mikaela later.

I asked Prime about installing a human spa for the soldiers to use with a sauna and he thought the idea was odd but I insisted the bots' holos could use it as well. After about a hundred pretties before the please he reluctantly agreed to the mechs built it while Mikaela and I were the architects.

The gym was already there with a large one for the Autobots as well. I loved going in the mirrored room no one ever used to stretch often. I actually don't think anyone knows about it because I could be in there for thirty minutes and they think I went missing!

With my purple tote in hand I walked to the door in the corner to stretch while the Autobots worked out. Bumblebee was working some weights while Ironhide kicked away at the punch bag that measured as tall as a city light post. Sunstreaker and Sides were playing Basketball on their huge court and I mean _huge_ court. Arcee was running on the treadmill who chatted with Mikaela who jogged on the smaller one.

No one saw me slip into the room and the door clicked shut behind me as I placed the bag on the floor next to me and inhaled the clean smell that lingered in the unknown room. I wore gray shorts with a black tank top as I glanced at my fit reflection.

My muscles flexed as I placed my leg on the wooden bar attached to the mirrored wall and stretched forward so my forehead could touch my knee. I could feel my leg muscles burned as they strained to hold the position.

Hooking up my iPod Nano to the speaker outlet it played Tchaikovsky the Nutcracker. Flash memories appeared in my mind of cameras and an audience. The auditorium was crowded and a single chilled silence lingered in the air as a twelve year old girl tip toes across the stage holding a little wooden man.

She pirouetted with the Nutcracker round and round and bowed before the crowd as the song ended. A sense of pride welled in me as I recalled an important day in my life where I was not Halie but Clara- Clara the dancing dreamer with a nutcracker.

I laced the pink satin slippers on my feet and stood on its cardboard and paper molded point. My arms curved gracefully as I sashayed across the room still on my toes. Bending my knees I pushed of the ground with my right leg and spun around on my left foot three times with out flaw.

As I dreamed off into my little world of my dancing past and the blissful present memories I have made in the weeks I have lived at the base- I didn't see the figure watching me in the shadows of the room.

Bumblebee POV

Halie was beautiful as she twirled and spun around the room as graceful as dove in flight in a clear blue sky. My eyes followed her as she practiced her ballet in the room I didn't even know existed. This was where she ran off to every time they were all in the gym and he could see why she always returned.

The room was dim with no windows just the artificial lighting that hung from the ceiling and flickered every few seconds.

She didn't care, her eyes were closed and she had a dreamy smile across her lips- those irresistible lips- while she glided across the room. A strand of hair fell from her ballet bun and bounced of her perfect chest as she twirled round and round.

I could have watcher her forever and it could have been just our place because no mech or femme could walk into the secret human sized room. No one had to know and I could watch her dance forever.

Her playlist changed to the song I heard her sing to the radio, 'Ghost of You' by Selena Gomez.

'I'm breathing in, breathing out,

Ain't that what it's all about?

Living life crazy loud like I have the right to...'

Halie mouthed the poetic words as she balanced her weight on the tip of her toes and outstretched her right leg behind her. She bowed over with her arms reaching out either side and tried to hold the position but I saw her falter. Her leg wobbled and she was about to fall when I rushed out of the shadows to catch her before she hit the floor and she stiffened at my touch.

She exhaled her breath and sighed, "Oh thank you Bumbles." She looked around, "Were you watching?"

"Yes," I admitted, "And you are very good."

She blushed a scarlet color and frowned, "I guess not good enough."

"No you were beautiful. Perfect. Incredible!" I insisted and she beamed a big brilliant smile at me. My spark fluttered when she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. We stood there a few moments as I gazed around the mirrored room, taking in all the details of the chipped paint on the walls revealing some brick underneath. And the dusty light brown wooden floor. The air was cool and comfortable on my holographic skin as Halie combed her fingers through my spiky yellow hair that fell into my face.

"So you found my secret hiding spot." She stated what I already knew and I nodded.

"Sorry if that's bad news for you. But are you trying to escape my kisses?" I raised an eyebrow. She put a mock surprise face and gasped, "I am not!"

Then in all seriousness she hit my chest and scolded, "What is with you and kisses?" Dang this girl had a punch! I don't think she understands how much holos can feel.

"Ow..." I complained as I rubbed the spot she wacked me on.

"Baby." She smirked.

"We Autobots are tough, but we have a sensitive spot." I said and she rolled her eyes. I stared into those grayish violet rimmed eyes. It was always switching I noticed with her moods. You never wanted to see how she was like when they turned black though. Just ask Sunny.

She broke the silence, "Now that you mention it, I could use a kiss." Grinning I held her chin and tilted it up so I could lean down and press my lips against her soft red glossed ones.

As she kept her arms around my neck I pulled her against my chest. Primus, I loved this girl so much there were not words for it! No matter how human she may be I cared for her with my whole spark. And as we kissed I just remembered how grateful I was to have her in my life. "Bumblebee," She murmured in-between a kiss, "I think they will be wondering where we are."

"Who cares?" I murmured in her ear. The kiss became deeper and more passionate and I couldn't control my lust for more as it deepened further. Her heart raced as I felt it pulse against my chest. Energy sparked in between us and a sort of invisible force tugged me to where she was, grounding me, because she was the center of what I lived for.

She shuddered as I ran my hands up her tanned back and she cupped my face in her palms pulling me even closer if it were even possible. The feeling was unnamable for I had never experienced anything like it. It felt like eternity before it suddenly broke as if on timing and she signed as her stunning eyes searched my face.

I stroked her check and my finger nimbly played with a strand of her purple highlights. Her lips pursed and she looked deep in thought before suddenly saying in a clear and positive voice, "I need to tell you something. Something that I think this is the perfect time to say..."

She looked almost nervous as she stammered the words that were like gold to my ears, "I love you. I can't say it in any other way. Alien or human. Mech or man. I don't care because it doesn't matter as long as I know that I truly do love you."

My spark swelled in a feeling that mimicked her own and I knew that I loved her too. How could I not when she meant everything to me? Halie Cole Parker was the woman I wanted to hold in my arms for the rest of my life and cherish each moment with her forever.

"I love you too Halie," I held up her hands to my lips to kiss, "always."

The spotlight had to fade on a blissful chapter of our lives when she said, "Lets get out of here before they wonder where are."

She walked over to her tote and undid the laces of her slippers replacing them with her moccasin ballet flats. I just watched as she scrambled to organize her stuff and yank her iPod of the speaker cord. Grabbing the bag she slung it over her shoulder. The black bad had writing in rhinestones that read: "I am a lover not a fighter but I will fight for what I love."

I would fight for her no question.

I grabbed hold of her hand and smiled as we walked out of the room to find the others. She skipped and laughed as she tugged me down the hallway happily.

Ironhide and Ratchet were looking over Telatran- 1 and I wanted to know why was up. I dropped Halie's hand and my holo dissolved to let my bot form take its place so I could see what was up.

Mikaela then walked in with Blaze and Halie ran over to talk to them. Ratchet filled me in on the scanners picking up Decepticon movements and that a group of drones were on the move along the coast. "Are we going to intervene?"

Ratchet shock his head, "Not combat. We are going to follow them to see what they are up too but we sent out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to do some scouting, just to be sure."

"Let's hope they stay undercover." Ironhide grunted and I nodded. I noticed Halie walked away with Mikaela to her room and Blaze put a hand on my shoulder.

"Little bro, the girls and I are getting ready to head out for a little GNO." She winked an optic at me and smiled.

"Okay just stay sharp. We are tracking a group of drones now in the area." She frowned a bit and said, "If it's not good to go tonight we can-"

I didn't want to ruin Halie's fun night with her friends and I blurted, "No! Ah, no. Just be careful and have fun." I chuckled nervously and Blaze smiled again as she punched my shoulder lightly.

"Looky here," Her gaze sidetracked toward the two amazingly pretty human girls that walked into the room.

My optics widened when I took in their appearances. Mikaela was very pretty in her turquoise long sleeve blouse and black miniskirt. A gold chain with a blue stone star hung around her neck and her wavy black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Her lips were soft light pink and her blue eyes were framed by dark eyeliner and thick mascara.

My spark pulsed heavily as I took in Halie. She was gorgeous and some of her tan skin showed under her off the shoulder gray blouse. A black belt was tightened at her slim waist over adding fare to the top. She wore black skinny jeans and gray heeled ankle boots. The same heart handled skeleton key necklace rested against her chest. Her perfect lips were glossed dark red and I was tempted to kiss them again. Silver smoky eye shadow rested on her eyelids and her hair was let loose, the purple streaks accenting her outfit.

"What do you think?" She asked me as she spun around in place.

I strived to find the right words but all that came out was, "Ahhhhh... Well you are, ah, hot." Primus I was so stupid! She my girlfriend why am I so nervous?

"Thanks babe." She smiled and her eyes twinkled. Blaze face palmed behind me and I shoved her.

"Jerk." She spat with a sly grin.

I leaned my hand down for Halie to climb on. She crawled up my arm and sat on my shoulder. "We won't be gone long and I will remember Decepticon danger!" She gave a little salute and leaned over to give me a kiss on my face platting. "Love ya."

Then she did what I hated most, almost giving me a spark attack, she somersaulted of my shoulder and landed on the floor almost tripping on her heels.

All of a sudden she looked fatigue and blinked rapidly her eyes widening and pupils shrinking. "Halie?" Mikaela asked as she put a hand on her shoulder and immediately she flashed out of it. I stared at her worriedly as she coughed and then glance at all of us who crowded around her. "What?" She tilted her head and Blaze shook her head.

"Nothing, let's go and pick up Maggie before it gets crowded." She transformed into the sleek black and red car and the two young women grabbed their coats, jumping in.

"Time to go clubbing!" Mikaela cheered as they drove into the chilly night.

* * *

_Please review and I promise future chapters soon! The end is near... :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_This is a short chapter but we have to give the poor Cons some spotlight. ;) Also an announcment: The Threat is almost over but I promise a part two so no worries!_

* * *

Chapter 16- Final Plot

Starscream sighed out of his vents heavily before knocking on the large silver door that was the entrance to the throne room. The door hissed open and the silver seeker stepped into the dark room cautiously searching for his master who wasn't seated on his throne.

"Starscream." Megatron's voice hissed frm behind the throne as he stepped from the shadows. One of his servos clawed the side of the silver spiked metal throne that was made from the scrap of defeated Autobots.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Starscream, you and your trine mates have failed me yet again. You couldn't take care of a stupid femme, her childish brother, and a flashy mech?"

"But sire-"

"SHUT UP!" He spat in Starscream's face and the seeker's optics took interest in the cold floor, not wanting to displease his master. "If you could've handled the Autobots, I could have defeated Prime and we would have the boy now!" Megatron growled, his optics glowing red in rage.

Starscream shook his head in disgust.

_He blames us for his failure for he can't accept that Optimus Prime is more successful in battle than he is._

"Master, I truly do hate being the bearer of bad news but we never needed the boy." Starscream didn't dare look up at his leader for he knew he would be very angry with this news.

"Excuse me?" Megatron hissed. _What was this idiot talking about?_

Starscream showed him a data pad, "Our spy has given us special data that the girl we had captured is the new keeper of the Mark of the Prime."

Megatron's optics widened and he grabbed Starscream's neck lifting him off the ground, "WHAT?"

The Screamer's feet dangled over the ground and he scrambled to pry Megatron's servo off his neck wiring. "Please master," He chocked, "We didn't know, have mercy!" The data pad flashed and Megatron threw Megatron across the room, and Starscream gasped as her hit the far wall hard.

Megatron pressed a button on the pad and the face of their spy's face appeared on the screen. He nodded, "Lord Megatron, I have important information for you."

"Proceed Lieutenant Hill." Megatron ordered. Matthew Hill, the traitor, grinned slyly. He hated the new girl and the Autobots and besides Megatron paid nicely for information.

"I informed Starscream a recently that the boy is not marked anymore for the girl is the new Host. The Autobots know of your drone squad that is traveling east from the coast and is having two scouts track them. But the good news is that the girl is at a club with two human females and only her guardian will be with them."

Megatron grinned, "Well that is an interesting turn of events. We will have to turn it to our advantage."

Starscream rubbed the back of his processor as he struggled up to look at the soldier on the data pad. Megatron glared him a warning look and the silver seeker stepped back a step out of his master's grasp.

Hill smiled, "Wonderful, now that I have given you valuable information I expect my payment to be doubled and that-"

Megatron chuckled darkly as he walked over to sit in his throne proudly, "All in good time Lieutenant." He didn't care as he was plotting the Deception's final blow. He shut off the data pad before Hill could say more and called the cowardly Starscream over.

"It is time. Gather the troops and send the remaining drones to the surface. Send the groups of drones that are already there the coordinates of the club and begin phase one. The Decepticons will win this battle and there is nothing Prime can do about it!"

Starscream stood there a moment before Megatron ordered, "Go you idiot!"

"Yes Lord Megatron. It will be done."

"Finally... Revenge." Megatron cackled loudly, his evil laughter booming around the throne room. He stared out the large glass window at the planet they were orbiting. Earth was too earthy and green for Megatron's tasting but soon it would dry of its resources, and it would be his.

The stars twinkled in the dark space void. Soon he would claim Earth's as well. The asteroid that the Nemesis was docked on orbited around the planet and Megatron sat back comfortably in his throne, waiting for both Earth's and the Autobots end.

* * *

_Review please and I promise future chapters as always!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Yes, it has been awhile since my last update but I hope this chapter will quench your thirst for what is to come... Read onward my loyal peeps!

* * *

_

_Chapter 17- Party Like There is no Tomorrow; Because There Might not be One

* * *

  
_

Music blared in my ears and I felt like I was going to faint from the temperature in this club. Lights flashed around and a DJ worked his magic at a turntable. Some girls danced against boys and acted like hopeless flirts.

Laughter echoed around the bar as drunken men cuddled their sober girls and I just rolled my eyes at their stupidity. Maggie came back to our table with a martini in one hand with Mikaela's Virgin Shirley Temple in the other. I stuck to my water bottle not wanting to drink or act like I was drinking. Yet I did try a Shirley Temple and they were good...

"Having fun?" Maggie shouted at me over the loud music and I nodded after taking a large gulp of my H2O. I felt beads of sweat slide down my forehead and sting my eyes as I chatted with my two friends.

Mikaela's eyes wandered around with a smirk across her face, "The guys here are totally hot!" Maggie high-fived her in agreement.

Maggie was my new cool Aussie friend that I met last week when she came to visit the base with her friend Glen. She too was a part of the Transformer dealings since the beginning as an analysis who detected a Decepticon hack. We became instant friends and she suggested we go out today.

"Totally!" She agreed in her Australian accent, "Halie who do you think is cute?" She grinned largely, showing off all her pearly whites and Mikaela laughed eagerly waiting for my answer.

I shook my head and gave a weak smile, "I don't look when I am in a relationship." They stared bug eyed at me like I just landed here in a spaceship from Mars- which we were actually used to- and shook their heads as well.

"So?" Mikaela arched an eyebrow, "I've been in a relationship for a long time with Sam now and I still look around. It is valid."

I didn't think they would understand that I was perfectly content with Bumblebee and felt no reason to look but I didn't find any sense in fighting it. My eyes wandered, eyeing the face of every man in the building. There were some cute ones but I probably wouldn't have picked unless I saw Taylor Lautner walking around shirtless. I was weak for those perfect abs...

As I gazed around for someone worthy I noticed a handsome and fun looking young man. He had a dark curls, dark skin, and large muscles, with a cunning smile. His crimson eyes met mine and immediately I snapped my head back to take interest in my bottled water.

Maggie nudged my shoulder playfully, "What?"

I looked back at the cute guy on the dance floor who was still staring at me and gave me a wink with a big smile.

My eyes widened and I stared bullets at the table letting my hair fall in my face to hide the blood that rushed to my cheeks. Mikaela now noticed him and suggested that I go dance with him.

"No," I answered immediately and she gave me a frown.

"Hey we know you were going to choose him. Loosen up, have some fun!" Maggie chided and I tried to ignore it but I was hard with her big brown eyes that looked even bigger with all that mascara taunting me. Mikaela grabbed my hand.

"At least come dance with me." She pushed her way through the crowd onto the multicolored dance floor that was being stepped on my dozens of heels that clinked on its surface and young men showing off.

Mikaela swayed to the music as her hair bounced side to side with her step. The music infested my mind and my limbs worked on their own as I let all my emotions and stress out of my mind. The beat took control and I moved my hips sway my arms back and forth above my head. Pure energy poured out of me and the sweat stuck against my skin. Then the dark haired man that I eyed before noticed me in the crowd and in that moment the spectacular feeling dropped like a bowling ball in my gut.

I liked partying but with that guy making his way towards me, I wanted to melt and disappear. His gaze irritated me and gave me a sickening feeling of desire and revolution blended into an odd mixture.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you looking at me over there..." He smiled slyly and I just continued to blush as I swept a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, but I'm in a relationship right now and I'm not really in a party mood at the moment so-"

Mikaela elbowed me roughly in the side to stop me midway in my jabbering and Maggie was motioning for me to dance with him from across the room. _Jeez _these girls wouldn't let up.

"What's your name?" The dark skinned man grabbed for the side of my blouse but immediately I slapped it away and stupidly stammered, "H-Halie."

"Well Halie, I'm Drake." He then started pressing up on me as he danced and I felt butterflies stir in me but I forced them back down. Behind him Mikaela noticed what he was doing but even with my pleading all she did was shrug and continue to dance. I tried to push him away with my hand but all he did with a strong grasp is grab it and place it over where his heart should be beating... _but there was no pulse._ "Stop it." I demanded through clenched teeth.

I stared at my brunette friend wide mouth and she rolled her eyes before stepping over, her heels clinking on the dance floor, and tapped the man's shoulder. "Excuse me my friend said let go."

"Wait your turn sweetie," He hissed back and I pushed him harder this time- very annoyed- which made him stumble back into another couple. "_Buzz_ _**OFF**_!" I growled as I grabbed Mikaela's hand and pulled her over to the table where a confused Maggie sat.

I grabbed my black coat and smiled sadly, "Guys I hate to be the party pooper but I'm not to comfortable and I'm going home. Here is money for a cab," I pushed a couple of bills into their palms. Mikaela smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Go, sorry it wasn't too fun."

"We can plan something else soon." I offered and both girls nodded.

Mags laughed, "Next time where the people aren't freaks. It was so nice to see you Hals." She gave me a tight hug and in that moment I was grateful to have friends like them.

Swinging on my winter coat I walked outside of the Arabian themed club and looked up at the awning with the club's name _Genie's Bottle_ and the bitter winter night attacked my visible skin.

It was dark except for the street lights that dotted the road. Crickets chirped even in the weather conditions to their content putting me at ease as I searched around for my guardian.

Blaze was nowhere in sight as I looked up and down the shadow draped street. _Where could she be?_ I wondered as I paced back and forth thinking she maybe went to go do something for a few minutes. She didn't even respond on her comlink when I tried to call her from the small little Bluetooth like device in my ear that Wheeljack graciously made for me.

My guardian had said she would wait outside and that she decided she wasn't in a party mood tonight but I was starting to think she lied and wasn't coming.

I didn't know _half _of what was going with my guardian anymore. We hadn't spoken much in the past few days so I was a bit curious and worried.

The wind sent chills up my spine and I felt like a thousand knives were cutting into my skin and prayed I would get out of this cruel weather soon enough. I breathed into my palms and the brief warmth made me smile.

The smile soon vanished when a snowflake landed gently on the tip of my nose and I groaned as more soon followed. In minutes count there was a small blizzard forming in front of me and I could hardly see with all the snowflakes that stuck on my eyelashes.

With my hazy vision I could hardly make out a shadow of... a man, I think, leaning on a street light pole. I rubbed my eyes and immediately when I opened them they were fogged by a puff of smoke that floated in front of me.

Letting out a cough before gasping out, "Who is there?"

The figure flicked the cigarette onto the littered street corner and grinned suspiciously. To my horror though, it was the smile that had been haunting me all evening.

"Hey babe," Drake greeted me and I smacked my lips irritably.

"Why don't you understand I am in a relationship? Seriously stop following me!" I demanded angrily but he just chuckled and started to walk towards me with a darker smile replacing the fake one I now suddenly liked better.

The closer he got the more I stumbled backwards but I didn't noticed he was backing me into an ally until it was too late. My back hit the brick wall closing me in and I opened my mouth to scream but he filled the five feet in between us in less that a second, covering my mouth and muffling my scream. I hit his chest violently but he barely flinched as my nails dug into his skin or when my teeth sunk into his palm that was latched over my mouth.

Behind him five more men showed up and surrounded us, all with blank and serious expressions. I couldn't see them all too well but all of them wore baggy jeans and hoodies that covered their faces. Could they possibly be here to help me? There was a spark of hope in my mind but it vanished when they nodded to Drake.

Shit, what were they planning? Did they have... _rape_ on their mind? I prayed to God that I would make it out of this okay but fear engulfed me and my lower lip quivered as Drake held me in his incredibly strong grasp.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and I slapped him in the face causing him to jerk back in surprise, but he recovered from the shock quickly and bellowed out in a deeper, different voice that sent those horrible memories back into my mind.

"Oh how it feels good to have the Marked One quiver in my presence." They knew my secret. Then it snapped into my head like the final piece of the puzzle. "_Decepticon._" I whispered. It seemed that was the only word I could manage in their presence as the reality of the situation fell on my shoulders.

Drake's holoform flickered to reveal his true proto form that towered over me, his black armor made it hard for me to see him clearly but his blood red optics were hard to look over. "D-12, D-13, bind the girl." The Decepticon ordered and all the other holoforms disappeared as well, being replaced by their robotic forms.

They all were unique and identical beside their paint jobs and minor details such as armor and size. They were drones, I assumed, for Optimus Prime once told me there were not enough of them alone to fight and they would need the allegiance of others or scrap put together with little brains.

D-12 bent down and clasped energon cuffs that glowed a menacing purple on my wrist behind me. I could hardly believe I was being kidnapped- again! It was utterly ridiculous for me now and it wasn't any bit surprising. This time though it wasn't my boyfriend or a Decepticon seeker but a group of programmed drones that were up on me in a club!

Another drone stomped behind me and picked me up like a little rodent. "Hey!" I protested as it pushed me into the back of the fifth drone's alt form Jeep. Then they all transformed and retreated out of the dark alley and filled onto the street in a straight line.

Damn it! I thrashed around the trunk, kicking and squealing through the duck tape that one of those asshole drones slaped over my mouth. "I swear to God, my boyfriend, guardian, Uncle O.P, and all the Autobots will be on your ass for this!" The taped muffled my voice but oh I was sooo pissed!

"STOP IT NOW BEFORE I _BLOW _YOU TO** SPACE DUST **_**VERMIN**_**!**" The drone who the others called D-16 boomed as I annoyed him further with all my kicks against his trunk door.

Ohhhhh, what was going to happen? I couldn't hold the tears in as I was afraid that the Decepticons would really kill me this time now that they know I had the Mark of The Primes.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking around in the dark trunk. It was small and I felt like I was going to go crazy from being cluster phobic. _Bring it together Halie, keep your cool. The Autobots will find you, have faith._

But another part of me thought, how could they find me if they don't even know I'm gone.

Oh Halie you are so slow! I scolded myself like a crazy idiot. In my back pocket there was my cell phone that I could call the base with.

If only I could reach it...

I arched my back and twisted my hands around so I could push the phone right out of its pocket and it clattered on the trunk floor. Twisting around again I pressed the touch screen buttons with my nose. Scrolling through my contacts until I made connection with Teletraan- 1.

_'Halie?' _Ratchet's gruff, confused voice answered through the receiver but it sounded like bells to me and I answered immediately.

"Ratchet listen to me, the Deceptions kidnapped me outside of the club and I need help!"

_'You are in Decepticon clutches?'_ He asked and I growled back, "Thank you Captain _Obvious_! Just please send help, they know about the-"

I stopped abruptly when I hear the familiar sound of folding metal and clicking noises of gears being fused into place. The harmless little tape in the dark prison with me had transformed into some bird- like Decepticon and I screamed as it slashed out at my face.

The metal claws dug into my cheeks and a drop of blood trickled down my chin as I begged for it to stop. As I let out another yell of pain it smashed my phone with its wing and the connection died with my chances of a rescue. The Con bird hissed and transformed back into its original cassette form when the Jeep came to a sudden halt. The vehicle chuckled darkly, "You think those pathetic Autobots will come and rescue you? How if they are careless enough that you are already in our clutches once more, you Autobot loving _scum_."

I was half conscious for I forced my eyes shut to keep back the salty tears that stung my cut when it trickled over the wound. _What was to happen now...?  
_  
I didn't want to see more and before the drones could open the truck and hoist me out, all I could see or feel was the void of darkness behind my closed eyelids and I drifted of into the brink of unconsciousness and silence; letting fear take over me once more.

* * *

_So that is chapter 17, the start of the big finale chapters! **Announcement: I have already started brain storming and working on Final Breath the sequel to The Threat! It will be more dramatic and surprising and most defiantly ten times better. I am practicing on a more mature format of my writing and that will include better and longer chappys for your liking! **Thanks you sooooooo much to all of you who have been following, reviewing, and adding The Threat to your favorites! You have no idea how much you all mean to me! thanks for all your support for you are the reason that I write! Wish me luck on future chapters as we come to the closing of this epeic journey! Love and Rockets, as one of my besties would say (which is basically 'Love ya all' in her odd ball language)! ~Anika Chancer ^_^*_


	18. Chapter 18

_I finally got done with this chapter! Sorry for the wait but I've had major writers block! Thanks to some support from my bff Starlover though, I managed and finished up this chapter! Hope you like it! Onward my fellow readers!_

* * *

_Chapter 18- My Mistake_

* * *

**Blaze POV**

Sideswipe parked behind me and our holoforms appeared next to our alt forms. The club Genie's Bottle looked the same as it had one and a half hours ago when Sides and I went out for a drive while the girls partied inside.

I sort of let out a little 'white lie', as the humans put it, so Halie didn't think I was ditching our plans of going out so I could take a drive with Sideswipe.

It wasn't necessarily a lie since I wasn't in the mood to party. Well, I sort of lost the mood after my silver friend asked if I wanted to go for a drive. It was really fun as humans honked at us while we sped down the highway. Of course Sideswipe couldn't handle the horsepower of the fastest car ever.

Sideswipe's holo was pretty attractive on human terms. He had spiked redish brown hair that was the opposite of his brother's form. His blue eyes stared at me intently and I asked an innocently, "What?"

"You look, ah, well... hot, as the humans put it." He blushed as his holoforms pale skin turned a shade of red.

"Thanks, that's kinda what I was going for since we are undercover in a club." I wore a black miniskirt and fishnet tights. My little black Cami was designed with rhinestones and cut over the stomach revealing toned coffee colored skin. "Aren't you suppose to be scouting with Sunstreaker?"

"I ditched for you. Besides the drones went off the scanner and I think they retreated. Sunny left for the base soon after. He probably went to go drool over his reflection- _again_." He answered for me and I thought how the batch of drones disappeared was suspicious but shook it of when he smiled kindly at me and it made my spark melt. I giggled at his joke like a little human school girl with a crush on the jock or something and I scolded myself for the silly gesture.

"He needs to get a spark partner, and _fast_." Sides laughed at my comment as we walked to the front door of the small building.

I really did like Sides but I wasn't to sure if we were like... something or just friends so I didn't ask. He looked cool as well in a simple silver tee with the Autobot insignia on the sleeve and baggy blue jeans with a chain swinging on it's side.

As we walked into the club I noticed that we attracted some attention when heads turned as we passed. I thought inwardly to myself how would they think of us if they knew our true selves.

Sides eyed some women who wore short skirts letting their legs show and he licked his holographic lips which earned him a scowl and punch on the arm. "What?" He asked as he rubbed the spot when I nailed him.

"Free of charge," I smiled sweetly before walking off deeper into the party joint. I loved how loud the speakers were playing and I didn't even flinch as we passed by a speaker even larger than my holo. Most humans would be very fatigue due to the high temperatures in the joint but it had no effect on us as we investigated deeper into the dark but fascinating place. Passing by even more tables where party crazy crack heads sat I was annoyed that hadn't found the girls and I wondered if they already left.

"Blaze?" A familiar voice ringed in my ears and I spun around to see Mikaela who had her coat on and was all bundled up- ready to go. Maggie was standing behind her, untucking her blonde locks that got snagged by the coat she just put on and seemed as if she was going to pass out. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously and then added rather interestedly, "Who is _that_?"

Her long finger bejeweled with a huge faux crystal black ring pointed to Sideswipe behind me and I snapped, "Sideswipe, we just went for a drive while you three partied. I was kinda lonely out there." I smiled when she frowned because yes, he was _completely _mine.

Mikaela looked worried thought and shook her head, "What do you mean three? Halie left already with you." I narrowed my eyes and my dark eye brows knitted together and I demanded slowly, "What are you talking about?" Where is Halie?" My voice had an almost acid like tinge to it and Sides put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "_Answer me!_" I shouted when they stood there like dummies. Halie wasn't with me, and obviously she wasn't with them. So where could she have gone?

"Halie left a little while ago saying she wasn't feeling okay after some jerk was messing with her. We thought you had her after we went outside to check and neither of you were there." Her crystal- aqua eyes were glazed with concern for her friend, "Please tell me you know where she is."

My mind was already working on it's own with the guardian instinct taking over. I ran out of the club and my holo disappeared next to my red sports car alt form. _/Bumblebee report!/_

_/What is it Blaze?/ _He sounded annoyed and I was annoyed too that I had to call him about my charge's absence yet again.

_/Do you know where Halie is?/ _I asked and there was a long pause before he responded and I had to turn down my audio receiver so they wouldn't short out from the loud heated words he sent back to me.

_/Frag! Blaze you lost her __**again**__!/_

_/Forget that!/ _I snapped back to my sibling, _/We need to find out where she is!/_

_/Ohhhhh we are going to talk when you report back to base... You better be here in ten minutes so we can start searching. Can't trust you for anything slag it.../ _He continued to mutter some more and each word added to the table of guilt I felt. He was right it was my fault.

Mikaela and Maggie were now standing outside my door and I opened the back seat door so they could slide in. Mikaela patted the leather drivers seat as if I was actually sitting there, "Did you find out where she is? Where are we going?" She asked as I revved my engine loudly.

I was in a bad mood _period_. _"Home..." _I muttered angrily before I drove down the road not even bothering to stop at the red signs that ordered for me to slow down at each curb. I gunned down the highway and the girls growled at me as they slid from side to side with each turn I made.

Mikaela hit her head on my side window and barked, "Can you at least stop while we put on our seat belts?"

I rolled my optics inwardly, "Just hold on." I ordered before receiving another head bang on my door from a distressed Maggie. I wasn't slowing down at all as the Corvette Stingray trailed me down the highway all the way to the base.

As soon as I arrived at the base hangar I let the two young women out and they backed up so I could transform as well. They watched me in awe as I let the car hood fold back and my armor pushed out ward and in just seconds time I stood there over ten feet taller than them and I bend down so they could climb on to my hand. Mikaela being use to the scenario scampered up my arm like a little monkey but Maggie sat there on my hand and I lifted her up so she could sit on my shoulder. The blonde grabbed hold of my armor as she sat next to Mikaela looking rather nervous about the height.

I heard Sideswipe skid to a stop behind me and transform but I couldn't get myself to turn around and update him for I felt ashamed. _If I hadn't gone on that drive with him Halie could still..._

A long sigh escaped my vents and I darted down the hall before he could utter a word to me. The shame of losing your charge was a blow to your honor and loyalty to that being. Bumblebee could juggle having not one but two charges and still has a decent relationship!

Did Halie feel abandoned when she realized I wasn't there and was most likely kidnapped? Was there the possibility that she had walked back to the base or took a taxi?

All of my terrifying ideas of her fate could measureup to the glare of my younger brother as I entered the room. I could tell he was trying to hold the words in but he was literally chocking on them like when he did when he was a little sparkling (which he practically still is). I could see his azure optics dim to an evil navy.

_Oh Primus save my audio receptors..._

I let down the two young women about exactly a second before Bumblebee came lunging at me and knocked me down in pure wrath. We crashed against the concrete ground with a loud** CRASH **sound and all heads turned in the room with the deafing clash.

"What the _frag_is wrong with you Bee?" I demanded angrily but he just struggled with me as I tried to shove him off but he held me in place. He might be a bit larger than me, being a mech and all but this is ridiculous! Seriously you'd think he'd understand!

Yet another part of me scolded, _Understand? Blaze she is your charge and his sparkpartner, he would be mad if she goes missing on your watch. You should know what makes Bee tick by now._

"Shut up me."

_Just trying to help you see reason..._

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER!" He roared in my face and guilt started to grasp hold over my spark.

"I know but you don't understand..." I pleaded.

My brother slammed the floor next to me in an act of fury, "What is there not to _understand_? You have taken away the one femme I have ever loved like I love her! You are suppose to watch her! **YOU RUIN EVERYTHING BLAZE!**" His shouts were followed by a short string of Cybertronian cusses made up of high pitch clicks, and bleeps.

I was completely shocked at his behavior but I knew what he meant. I always had restricted him on Cybertron after our mother off- lined, trying to act like Mom once had. Dad was off working for the Elite Guard. Never being home, I had to watch little Bumblebee. In all truth, I had no clue when I was doing right or wrong and he often had to come home early rather than play with his friends and he would get mad.

As he stared at me right now those optics reminded me of those optics my little brother had millions of earth years ago. I could hear the little sparklings voice in my audio receptors, _"You __**aren't **__Mom! Stop trying to act like you are the boss all the time Blaze. __**You ruin everything!**__"_

A sharp pang stabbed my spark and he was right, because I _did_ruin everything. I had lost the friendship we build up again after so many years in with swift mistake. Putting my feelings before my responsibilities- before my best friend.

His optics retracted from their widened glare to their normal size and he frowned. I didn't say anything as he still held me against the ground and everyone continued to stare.

"Slag it, say _something_." He hissed furiously. This was a different side of my brother but now he was older, a solider in a slaggin' war, and I would like to say mature but he is still getting there.

"I- I _can't_. You are right." I whispered. He retracted a bit for I knew he didn't expect the response. He wanted a fight, his optics told it all.

"Glad you realize it." He muttered dully before he was yanked back by a furious Sideswipe. The silver mech stood straight and firm showing the greater authority which just seemed to tick off my brother further.

My friend roared in Bee's face, "Don't touch her like that!"

Bee shoved him off and yelled back, "Yeah, look at Sideswipe, so _mature_ now that he's been flirting around with my sister. Maybe instead of running around with you everywhere, Halie would be here unharmed like she's suppose to!"

"Hey, hey don't talk to my bro like that!" Sunny stupidly started into the heated arguement.

Bee narrowed his optics and sneered, "Stay out of this _Sunshine_. You aren't in this, just me and-"

"What is going on in here?" Optimus Prime stood at the door way with his large arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

Sideswipe's optics darkened and he barked at Bee not even noting that Prime was in the room, "Halie isn't that center of her life and neither are you! She has choices!"

"But losing my charge isn't an option Sides," I stood up and stared at the sliver mech for a few long moments before continuing, "I'm sorry but if I wasn't so careless my charge and best friend would still be here. I-I just don't have the time right now for a relationship okay."

I couldn't bare to meet his broken stare. He looked frozen right there and then as if he just slammed into Omega Supreme who had a little to much high grade. But maybe if that were the case he would just be there laughing his aft off with Sunstreaker rather than stiff as a statue in place. The meaning of my words sunk in and the hollow tone in his his simple response was unmistakable. _"Oh."_

As he just stood there I wanted to grab his hand and say sorry for the pain I was inflicting on him but I couldn't as I chocked on the words. My hand weakly reached out to touch his smooth armour but he turned and strode out of my reach to take his side next to his yellow twin- awaiting orders. Anyone could tell that Prime was puzzled by the problem but just as my brother was about to open his big mouth again the larger mech put a firm hand on his shoulder plating to calm him.

"I want to know what happened and I want to know _now_! Autobots are not suppose to fight amongst each other. We are all brothers," He inclined his head to where Arcee- who was still lost- and I stood and added, "and sisters. _Enough_ of this."

Bumblebee's doors that resembled wings that poked out from his back drooped as he was over come with a sudden wave of calmness that stopped his blind ramage for good. I think I saw a bit of shame in his optics as he looked down at the floor with a grim frown before he responded in a shaky voice, "H-halie is gone. S-she's missing." It must have been painful to utter the words that seemed to have broken him so. He loved her, no doubt about that. I loved her like the little sister she has come to be in my spark. And yet_ I _lost her.

"I am responsible for what happened Optimus. I failed as a guardian and paid the price for it." I admitted dishonorably and I couldn't meet his optics as they dimmed to a deeper navy then they already were. Yet he reached out a digit to pull me chin up as her forced me to stare into those weary blue orbs that have seen so many battles and countless deaths. Instead of a harsh and angry tone though, his voice was calm and understanding as he asked me, "What exactly happened child?"

So there I was, telling my superior who I've seen as a father for quite some time, my mistake of not watching over my charge in front of all of the other Autobots in the room including, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee. I was embarrassed and my voice faltered toward the end and as I finished the room went silent for a long thirty seconds before Arcee came from behind me and reached up- her being a few feet shorter than me- and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to meet her easy and kind gaze before she spoke in a gentle voice, "Blaze, it will be okay. We will find her." In that moment I was glad to have a great friend like Arcee since we were little sparklings on Cybertron. Optimus nodded along with Ironhide but even with their optimism I felt like there was no hope left and I wept with tears starting form on the rims of my optics, "We don't even know where she is! How can we save her?"

Then Ratchet tapped some keys and a recording of some sort appeared on the monitor of Teletraan-1. His voice was grim as he explained what he was doing, "Technically we do know where Miss Parker is. A few hours ago she called base in an emergency and well..." His voice quavered, "M-maybe you should hear for yourself."

"Please play it." Bumblebee walked to the side of Ratchet and nodded to him before the medic pushed the button and the clip started playing. What I heard would haunt my memory banks forever.

_'__Halie?' _Ratchet's deep gruff voice had answered through the recording. The recording continued as my charge replied with urgency, _"Ratchet listen to me, the Deceptions kidnapped me outside of the club and I need help!"_

_'You are in Decepticon clutches?'_The medic asked bewildered and she snapped back, _"Thank you Captain __**Obvious**__! Just please send help, they know about the-" _

Her response would have made me laugh out loud if it were for another complete reason but it seemed as if my spark had become a rock and it was stoned in my chassis when the recording. All of us could here her voice hitch as she was interrupted by the sound of something transforming. In a few seconds notice we could hear the screeches and caws of Lazerbeak followed by some sort of thrashing commotion and Halie's pained screams.

I felt as if the whole world had fallen around me as my charge wept and screamed from the abuse the casseticon was inflicting on her. The horrifying pain that lurched through my frame was unbearable. Poor Halie was suffering for my mistakes and it was too hard to listen to the recording any further.

There were some whispers from behind as to what the clip meant as the troops who were in the room curiously stuck around to see what would happen. Mikaela sucked in a sharp breath and shook with the sobs she was trying to hold in with her right hand clasped over her mouth. Maggie just stood behind her, rubbing her back as she attempted to sooth her friend, a bit curious as to where Sam was in the midst of the situation.

I was grateful when Bumblebee clicked on the stop key and I felt my joints in my leg give way as the weight of the situation finally pushed me under. Before I could clatter on the ground though I was saved by my brother who was at my side and he hoisted me up with one strong arm.

"Bumblebee, I'm _so _sorry... I-I can't t-tell you _enough_... O-oh H-halie P-primus _please_h-have mercy on h-her s-soul..." I cried energon tears in my brother's chassis and even though I was usually a tough femme, I had reached my breaking point and couldn't accept anymore suffering. The soft hum of his spark soothed me a bit and to my surprise he held me close rather than shove me away in disgust by my pleas.

"It's okay Blaze. _I'm _the one who is sorry. You shan't worry, we will get her back sis." Bee pulled me back from where I leaned my hull against his chassis and stared at me with his azure optics that resembles the bright blue shade our mother once had. I was again over come with the gratitude of having a brother like him and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace and murmured, "Thank you Bumbles."

Ironhide spoke first, "Well, now we know she is in the clutches of the Decepticons but where is she exactly?" Optimus though for a moment before he answered, "We will have to device some sort of plan to rescue her before it's too late but something still eludes me..."

As if right on cue Sunstreaker added, "Halie said they know about something but what is it? Could it be that they know about her being The Marked One?"

"Quite possibly," Prime agreed.

The brief thoughtful moment was interupted though when Teletraan-1 alerted an incoming message. It beeped for a few moments while the older bot exchanged a curious look and Optimus raised an optic ridge as he pressed on the blinking button. Once he did the ugly face plates of Megatron filled the large screen with a sinister smile across his lips, "Why, so good to see you again Prime."

_"Megatron," _Optimus growled from where he stood proudly in front of all is fellow troops, wanting to know more of what was going on. I had now stopped crying those pathetic tears and anger replaced my woefulness and I glared up at the Decepticon leader.

"Yes, well as you are probably aware of I am already in possession of your _pitiful_Halie yet again," The bulky silver mech began his little preamble that irritated me so and I just wanted him to spit out what he wanted already. "Such a shame though that the Primes had to bless it to such a feeble and weak being, not much of an improvement from the Witwicky boy. Though I have to say the human _bitch _is a bit attractive..."

"Don't you _dare _talk about her like that!" Bumblebee roared at the evil mech but the 'Con only seemed to take pleasure in his anger as he cackled sinisterly. His grin stretched wider as he showed off his sharp teeth like dentin.

"Oh young sparkling, so naive... I am getting tired as of right now so I am going to give you an opportunity to retrieve your precious mate. Halie Parker is at the top of the tallest building in this country, if you can retrieve her. I give you five hours Autobots before we kill her off and destroy this planet with her energy." Then the monitor wasn't showing Megatron anymore but a young woman tied against a large pole from the top of a large building. She had a black sack over her head but I was positive I knew who it was and when they removed the cloth from over her head, I was right. Halie looked like she was on the brink of unconsciousness for her eyes were barely open and you couldn't see her innocent violet eyes instead of just the white nothingness. She was a sickly pale color and had a gag over her mouth; completely helpless and weak in the Decpticon clutches.

"Halie!" Bee called out to her but she couldn't hear him only Megatron did and he chuckled darkly, "You have five hours Autoscum..."

The screen went blank before anyone else could say anything and we were all certain of what his proposition meant. _Come and let us kill you off while you try and fight for your human friend._I was extremely dazed though by what he meant by use her energy. Didn't they just need her for the All Spark information? She couldn't possibly living energy to their use...

There were words of disagreement at what Megatron said and that it was obviously a trap, which it was. Others thought it was a perfect opportunity but I only cared about one opinion. Yet, Optimus seemed unsure of what to do himself leaving me to ponder.

As the several questions and feelings churned in my processor, I suddenly didn't care what anyone else though. I turned abruptly and started to leave the room when a hand grabbed my wrist and I turned slightly to see Sideswipe who had a worried look on his face, "Where are you going?"

I stared at him concealing my doubts and said in a serious tone, "I'm going to go prepare for the battle ahead." He looked a bit shocked at my words and I added, "I'm bringing Halie back home, no matter what the cost is." Then I pulled my arm from his grip and walked out of the room, determined to fix my mistake and save my friend.

* * *

_I really hope I get the next update posted sooner this time but the writer's block is killing me! A review does always help though so please drop one in for me, you have no idea how much they mean to me! Chapter 19 gets the action started along with the first of our finale chapters. I was going to start here at 18 originally but I changed it up a bit to shed some light on poor old Blaze whom we all love. ;) Yay we are almost done so sit tight and I promise an update soon! Btw any of you guys into any fan art? i would really appreciate a pic from one of my lovable fans if possible! Trust me, I tried several times and suck at drawing- case closed. Oh wow this is turning into a long author's note so later! ~Anika ^_^*_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19- Where It All Ends_

* * *

The _pain_.

The excruciating anguish that rocketed through my skull made me groan as I reached the brink of consciousness. There was an annoying throbbing at my temple that made the feeling that jolted through me even more uncomfortable. As the numbness in my body seemed to diminish, I could now feel the aching joints and bruises from where I've been thrown around so much. I could hardly think clearly because all I remember was... _dark voices_.

The rest of the memories slowly followed but I remember laughter- _evil_ laughter. There were moments when I had barely been able to hear the husky voices for I usually just immediately fell back into my deep sleep from the effect of... well _what_ did they give me? Due to the pain that hammered in my skull I wouldn't be surprised if they just kept whacking my head every half an hour. Now another question came into focus, _who_ are they?

Soon after I asked myself the question the answer became clear, the Decepticons captured me. An idiotic group of drones did. How I let programed egg heads get me was beyond my understanding being the fact that their disguises screamed: _avoid strange perverted dude! _Still I had the excuse there were several of the drones and they were fairly huge. Some of them were bigger than Bumblebee or Blaze. Yet, what angered me was one of them could disguise themselves as a handsome hologram and manage to get under my skin but making me uncomfortable and tricking me into leaving the safe haven the club provided.

Maybe I wouldn't have been captured if that so- called _guardian_ of mine had been that isn't fair, Blaze is a good guardian and I understand what she's been up to this past week. She loves Sideswipe, I can tell easily by the way she looks at him. She was with him most likely while we were at the club. She still has the job of watching me but I wouldn't have expected her to fight the whole squadron of drones that waited to ambush me. I'm kind of relieved she wasn't there to get killed off trying to save me.

My mind still draws a blank as to what happened since I was stuffed into the trunk of a drone and now which brings us to my last question. _Where_ exactly am I now?The bitter wind that eats away at my bare skin gives me a hint that I'm outside and the dizziness that I feel could be from high altitude. Or is the nausea just from the horrible feeling that is over whelming my poor head? Probably both.

As my eyes, little by little open I can seem to only be able to make out a single color... _gray_. Now I start to think I'm dead and have gone to the after life but as my vision comes into better focus I realize I am just surrounded by fog. Besides I can't be alone because I can hear the faint echos of foot steps as my hearing improves. In no time at all I realize they are large foot steps and they are really close to me. One of the Decepticon guards no doubt.

The next thing I see is the pole I am tied against, the pebbles that are scattered around where I am sitting that seriously make my butt hurt, and that I'm on a roof. I'm on a God damned roof somewhere in a crowed city due to all the cars, plus emergency vehicle sirens I hear, and I just _hate _heights.

Now the footsteps are coming closer and I can see my favorite metal treat in the moist clouds that surrounded us. His name was on the tip of my tongue when I suddenly remembered what Megatron and the two others had called him. Starscream. The Decepticon that now noted I was conscious, glared at me with those two horrifying red optics that sent chills down my spine. You could practically see the Hellfire raging in the two visual light orbs that shed the blood red gloom over my frame. I tried not to let my lower lip quaver as fear draped over me, remembering what he had done to Bumblebee those few months ago, and could very well do to me right now.

"H-hey S-s-starscrem. Uh, what up?" I let out with great difficulty, wanting to ease his stone- hard glare and break the eerie silence. He let out what seemed to be a sneer followed by a short bit of bleeps in his native language as he shook his massive head. "Yeah, I must be so pathetic to you. I am nothing compared to your glorious wrath that makes others tremble as you pass. Yes, how can I, a mangy flesh bag, compare to your greatness?"

At first his optic widened in surprise but he wasn't stupid as he bent down in front of me- barely inches from my face- and he smirked, "Are you trying to _flatter _me human?"He cocked an optic ridge as I felt like a statue in his presence but I also felt like I wanted to talk to his guy more; get to know him better. _Shit, what did those guys give me..._

"There is no need for flattery when it is all pure truth." I tried to sway the odds of his reaction but he simply dismissed my remark and crossed his large arms over his chassis, turning his back on me. I didn't know what to say now but I was curious as to what was happening, and this Con could very well tell me what I wanted to know.

"You must be pretty peeved off that you have to watch me," I said coolly, acting as if I wasn't terrified and had no cares in the world.

That got me another odd glace before her sneered, "Well it wouldn't be so bad of you would keep your mouth shut."

"Awww... You don't want to get to know each other a little better?" I persisted but he continued to glare into the nothingness that was the fog. It hated this for I hated being ignored, especially when tied to a pole with no one else to talk to. I groaned and looked up at the sky where the clouds were not as thick and some sunlight seeped through to occasionally spray across my face. It comforted me slightly, given the dire situation. I also took to observing Starscream. He was obviously annoyed to be watching me but he also looked eager. Why eager? What makes a Decepticon excited and frantic? Well, besides killing Autobots... _Killing Autobots? _Then it clicked.

Killing Autobots!

What if the Decepticons planned to use me as bait of some sort to kill off some of the Autobots? No, that can't happen because I can't let them die over me! As soon as they know about my disappearance they will most likely plan to rescue me without a doubt. Then the Cons will have an ambush planned and oh shit..._ Why? _I can't let the Autobots die over me, it's simply not fair!

My new family flashed in my mind, Optimus Prime who was like a father to me when I haven't seen my own in so many years, and Ironhide who's grouchiness made me laugh. Ratchet was always gentle, kind, and very worried over me. He always made sure I was safe and sound which gave me the assurance that he cared about my well twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who made my day with their shenanigans. Not to mention that Sideswipe was the love of my best friend's life. Mudflap and Skids also were funny, kind in their own unique way, and always nice. What about Arcee and Chromia? My bad ass girlfriends who are my close friends? How about Sam, Mikaela, Bobby Epps, and Will? They are human and could easily be hurt along with the rest of the NEST soldiers. Blaze. Oh Blaze my best friend will probably feel guilty about loosing me on her watch and will do just about any crazy thing to retrieve me from the clutches of the Decepticons.

Finally Bumblebee. Bumblebee, the being I loved more than I loved myself or any other living thing. I wished that I could be in his arms right now. How I wish that he would hold me and kiss me tenderly, tell me that he loves me. A single tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of my spark partner. I wanted to share a future with him and for all we know that chance of a future could end today along with the planet. I started to think about how I first realized that I cared about him. He is an alien robot yes, but a caring and loving being. Like when he fought for me at the warehouse a few months ago, and when he got me Thunder for Christmas.

"Hey Starscream?" I peered over to where the mech stood but he simply grunted. I didn't know what it meant but I continued, "I wanted to thank you."

Silence.

The silence continued for a few more moments before he spoke in his deep scratchy voice, "What are you talking about human?" He looked at me with a puzzled look. I didn't find it hard to believe for I doubt he was thanked much for anything he did. He probably was oblivious to what ever act he did to deserve my thanks. I smiled at him which only made his eyes widen in shock at the fact that a _human _was smiling at a _Decepticon_. But not a taunting or fake smile, a _real_ smile.

I answered his question, "When you were fighting Bumblebee and injured him, I think I realized then that I truly cared about him. That caused something to stir inside me and awaken a feeling that I didn't know existed, so again, thank you Starscream."

He continued to stare at me before responding in a still confused tone, "Ahhh you're welcome...?" I started to laugh then out loud and it must have been strange with him glaring down at me from thirty something feet above me, tied against a pole, in enemy clutches no doubt about to die soon enough. "You really do amuse me Starscream." I continued to laugh some more but his confused glare turned into an angry one but before he could attack me I said, "Hey, hey don't get all pissy I meant it in a good way!"

He was again dumbstruck into silence and I started to ramble, "I think your a pretty swell guy Starscream. In my opinion you'd make a good Autobot. I wish you were on our side." He hissed menacingly but any other Decepticon would have swatted me into the next dimension but he simply continued to curse at me in his native language, proving my point. "See? You don't seem to want to hurt me and you haven't be too bad with me yet. I think someone has a soft spot for Halie..."

"_The thought_! I have absolutely _no_ _'soft spots' _for any of _your_ species or any other! You are a _disgusting_ race and I _loathe_ your kind! I am a _**Decepticon**_, we have _nooooo 'spot spots'_!" He started to scream out into the heavens but I was under the impression that he was trying to assure himself that rather than me. He stomped off to the edge of the spacious roof and complained to himself over my comment.

I smiled and muttered, "Fine then." I knew I was right, he was just being stubborn. Then I gazed back up into the sky and saw the sun for the skies were starting to clear.

Then the wind grew stronger as it sped up and a long shadow cast over us. What could make it this dark? I continued to stare at a large vessel that hovered above us in the skies. It was enormous and dark then I realized it was made of metal. It was a ship. The Decepticon mother ship blew all the fog away and now I could see the entire city we were in for we were at the highest point in the area. I felt like a bowling ball dropped in my gut. How were the Autobots suppose to fend off a massive ship like that? _Oh dear God..._, I pleaded in my mind. There were hundreds of skyscrapers and tall buildings surrounding us below but I swore I reconized a few from a trip to Illinois to visit my aunt and uncle last year.

_Was that Trump Tower below us? _If so that meant that we were in Chicago. As I gazed to my left I could now see the sea green waters of Lake Michigan, meaning that I was most definably in Chicago, The Windy City. Explains all the gusts of chilling January air that attacked my skin and why it was so damn cold. Now I started to think what building is even taller than Trump Tower? Oh no. Oh no no no no no _no_! Why out of all fears in the world I had to be scared of heights? Why, why, _**why**_? The only other building in Chicago that over looked the entire city was, The Sears Tower, newly renamed Willis Tower.

I was tied to a pole next to the massive twin antenna that crowned the tallest building in the United States. I started to hyperventilate excessively and felt like I was going to pass out from the horrible nausea that came over me. I... oh... I was at the top of the tallest building in the Untied States but not even on the Sky Deck but on the _roof_! The roof where I could be easily thrown off of at any given moment!

_Don't panic Halie, you'll be fine. _A soft voice tried to calm me but my breaths were coming out short and I absolutely hated the feeling in my gut. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine me sitting on a patch of grass on good old _tierra _but I couldn't get the horrible image of falling out of my mind until I heard the first explosion.

* * *

**Bumblebee POV**

**BOOM!**

The first bomb went off as Thundercracker and Skywarp hailed explosives from the skies. I ducked and held my head in my hands as my comrades did the same around me. All the Autobots and NEST soldiers were here in Chicago now after hours of traveling both by air and ground. I couldn't shake the image of Halie out of my head. My beautiful and innocent Halie who was gagged at the mouth and chained up somewhere in this vast city. Held by those damned Decepticons who dared to even touch her. I'll end them all with my bare fist before I let them harm her any more. I'll tear them to scrap.

Only one of the bombs managed to snag a NEST tank as it was sent up in flames; all those brave soldiers scorched alive in less than a heart beat. I must have had a crazy look in my optics as I scanned the city frantically, because Blaze yelled at me over the sound of machine guns firing at the enemy and missiles screaming through the sky, "Bumblebee! Stay with me! We will find her bro, don't go and do anything reckless 'kay."

I nodded without giving her words much thought before activating my thermal scanners to scan the city. There were a dozen Decepticons- even if I couldn't identify them- but I felt that they had something else planned. They weren't stupid enough to attack without some sort of advantage. I tried to see above to the taller skyscrapers but the fog screwed up my scanners though I could detect a faint enemy signal coming from the tallest, sleek black building.

I quickly looked up the building and several results came up about the famous building known as the Sears Tower, newly renamed, the Willis Tower. I know a Decepticon was alone up there due to the enemy signal but what was he doing up there alone? Perhaps it's part of their plan to ambush us. Then I remembered what Megatron had said, that Halie would be at the top of the tallest building in the United States. That was the reason we had raced to Chicago in the first place.

Shutting off my scanners I started to run to where my sister was, when four unfamiliar jets started hailing more bombs over our heads. We ducked and one was going to hit Arcee when I grabbed her servo and pulled her out of the way. Her blue optics were wide in shock but in a shaky voice she said, "Thanks Bumblebee. If it weren't for you, I'd be scrap right now."

I smiled at her to ease the tension. We both stood up and our group recovered again though luckily no one was effected by this round. Ironhide looked real pissed off and he screamed to the skies, "Stop hiding you Cons! Come out and fight honorably!"

Optimus Prime stood at the front of our group and glanced around at the skyscraper with his weary navy optics, and held up his fist to silence us. Several long moments passed before he finally spoke in his deep voice. "Autobots and NEST soldiers, this will be a tough battle as the Decepticons will have a few surprises for us. We must fight though until there is peace in this world. Until all innocents, sentient beings, and our loved ones are safe. We must never give up till all are one! As an old friend once told me: no sacrifice, no victory." Sam, who stood with Mikaela next to Lennox and Epps, looked up at leader with a smile. The old Witwicky motto had lots of meaning for it was true, and I knew that I would do anything to save Halie. Still, as a guardian I had to keep both Sam and Mikaela safe.

My two charges were both dressed in NEST dark camouflage suits and held machine guns to protect themselves. I only hoped that all of their training will pay off today. Mikaela looked sad and her aqua eyes shimmered with tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Sam then took her face his hands and wiped the salty drops of water with his thumbs. I knew they must be scared to go through yet another fight once more. Sam looked up at me with fear in his brown eyes but I was even a bit fearful myself.

Kneeling down, I came eye to optic level with the two humans I cared about very much. Mikaela shook as she tried to hold in sobs and I held out a digit to console her and said, "Don't worry Mikaela. You'll be safe, I promise." She wiped another tear with her sleeve and nodded. Sam wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against his chest for comfort. "I-I just pray that Halie will be okay." The brunette pursed her lips as she thought of her friend.

"We will get her back and get rid of the Decepticons too. Just be strong Mikaela, okay." I tried to look strong for them but I was truly worried of what could happen. Then I remembered that I had to talk to Blaze and I ran where she stood behind Prime. "Blaze I need to-"

She cut me off and held up her hand to silence me. She glanced around intently, and I watched her as she asked, "Do you hear that?" At first, I couldn't hear anything at all but then a sharp scream snapped through the air and I had to tune down my audio receptors to stop the pain that the signal sent through my processor.

"What the hell was that?" Major Lennox removed his communications device from his ear as it was overloaded from the signal. It was an EMP burst to fry the NEST team's equipment but it also had to have some other effect too because it wasn't a normal burst. Then a familiar computerized voice, which I loathed with a passion, echoed through the evacuated streets littered with abandoned cars. Well at least I _had_ thought they were abandoned vehicles.

_"Drone army assemble. Autobots inferior, Decepticons superior!" _Soundwave's emotionless voice shouted and all at once, about three dozen cars, buses, and motorcycles that surrounded us started to transform. In less than a minute, a whole army of Decepticon drones surrounded us. Blaze's optics were wide in shock and all of our troops stood their ground- waiting for the first move. There were several dark chuckles from the programed drones as their red optics fixed on their prey. Which just so happened to be us. _Shit, this was going to be interesting._

From the front of our ranks Optimus shouted with a battle call, "TILL ALL ARE ONE!" And several of our soldiers chanted the inspiring words back as we charged the on coming swarm of battle drones. There was a huge crashing sound as we Autobots that leaded the group clashed with the first groups of bus drones. NEST soldiers in the back grouped together to target sin drones under their armor where the huge brutes were vulnerable.

Some of these guys were very small, no more than fifteen feet tall at the most. Just three of our human allies with plain rifles and a nasty punch could take them down easily. We had an advantage there but our numbers were thin and there were just so many of the Decepticons. Then the massive brutes that wielded enormous hammers kept our larger mechs like Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet busy for long periods of time.

Just after five minutes of combat I could already tell that we were going to be in trouble. Our offense was crumbling as many of the NEST men and women were injured and killed. I shot at multiple of the drones straight in the spark sending them sprawling to the ground, lifeless. Yet, some I had more trouble with like a pick up drone that stood twenty yards in front of me that just wouldn't die. I soon grew irritated and was starting to consider just going melee on this fragger but then Ironhide started attacking him. In the end Ironhide of course came out victorious after shooting at the drones chassis several times with his impressive cannons. Then the Weapons Specialist was off again in just a blink of an optic.

I could hear from my right side Mudflap and Skids swearing away at a Cadillac Escalade drone twice their size. They were weakening it, but they still looked like they could use some help when Skids lost his gold tooth- again. I was about to join in to help, when a SUV drone exactly my size jumped at me in surprise attack with an energon axe, ready to chop my head off.

Luckily, I managed to duck in time as he swung the huge weapon over me. Then as he brought the weapon back for a second try, I grabbed his wrist in an effort to keep the sharp blade as far away from me as possible. We were locked hand in hand as we pushed against the other for control and I was still struggling against the axe. The more I resisted though, the more I lost energy and the Decepticon soldier pushed harder and harder on me. I was about to lose my grip but I couldn't transform my cannon with him grabbing my right servo. If I could only access my cannon...

All of a sudden a growl of fury sliced through the air as blur of red tackled the Con off of me and they went sprawling on the ground. When I finally was able to take in what just happened about a half- a- second ago, Blaze had her knee pinning the drone to the ground and a energon sword at its throat, with a murderous look in her narrowed optics. I was stunned silent and so was the drone because his quadroptics were wide in fear.

I couldn't blame him. Most mechs who pissed my sister off were often like this. Wow, was this guy going to get it...

Blaze hissed, "No one _ever_ touches my little brother, _understand_?"

The mech didn't even have a moment to nod because in a split second, his severed head was rolling next to his body, the four optics wide and lifeless. She also struck her sword deep into his spark, just to make sure the job was done. A pool of energon surrounded the dead body and it stained her armor. Then she stood, proud as ever with a smirk on her face plates.

I wasn't even mad that my older sister had to come to my rescue because I was just glad to be alive at the moment. I started to look around at the other Autobots and everyone seemed okay minus a couple of minor scratches and dents that could be easily repaired. The last of that group of drones were being finished off and Optimus sliced the last one in half diagonally. The upper half of the Con slid off the bottom before it toppled over in defeat. Prime transformed his energon sword back into his servo and his battle mask slid back. I was still awe struck at his impressive kill.

After fifteen minutes of fighting we finally got them all. We started to regroup and talk over battle strategies but there was still no sign of Megatron, Soundwave or any of the commanding Decepticons anywhere causing us to keep our defenses up as we waited for their next move. The scrap of defeated drones littered the ground and I felt relieved that we made it through the first part of this battle with minor casualties but I knew what came next wouldn't be any easier. But I had to keep on going for Halie.

I searched my processor for records of past memories until I could see a picture of her. In the memory she was safe and healthy as she smiled up at me, free of worry or fear. Her violet eyes sparkled like two gorgeous stars that lit the vast emptiness of space and color lingered in her cheeks as she smiled even brighter. She was my Halie, and I vowed that I would save her so that I would have more memories like these to treasure forever. For she was my treasure and I loved her more than anything else.

"I will save you Halie, I promise," I said even though she couldn't hear me where she was now.

Then Mudflap came running up to me shouting, "Man, Bumblebee did you see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Woah, they like jumped on top of the Decepticon jets and brought almost five of 'em down! Damn they got some skills..." He continued to blabber on some more as he walked away with Skids to go tell someone else, leaving me to ponder on what he just said. Actually, I could believe that since Sunny and Sides had always pull stupid stunts like that in battle to win over some femmes and bask in the glory that followed. They called it jet judo or something like that...

Still it helped a lot with the seeker drones that the Decepticons threw at us. They were hard to deal with when we didn't have any aerial bots to help with fighting in the air. We really don't know what happened to our seekers after Cybertron but we could have used them today. Yet, the US military pilots did a good job a defeating the Decepticon seekers, though we lost a few of our men in the fight.

Then I remembered how Halie was still trapped in that building and focused back on the task at hand. "Blaze?" I asked as I tried scanning the skyline again now that some of the fog was starting to clear. My sister walked next to me with a questioning look which I assumed was her silent language for: _'What's up Bee?', _so I continued to speak. "You see that tall building there? A few blocks north east of here?"

"Yeah there are several tall buildings in this city Bumblebee," She pointed out.

"You can't see the top because of the fog but that's the Willis Tower, the tallest building in the United States of America." I answered but she seemed to catch on to what I was getting at. As I shut of my scanners and looked at her, she had a hopeful glimmer in her optics but it vanished as she narrowed them in determination.

"That's where Halie is," She said. "We need to alert Prime and get a team together to go up to the roof a rescue her. Can your scans tell how many Decepticons are guarding her?" Blaze sounded anxious and so was I but I knew that it wasn't going to be a simple as she thought it would be.

"There is only one Decepticon guarding her but I can't identify who it is. Besides how do you suggest we get up there without any planes capable of carrying one of us, because I don't think that Chicago sky scrappers have transformer- sized elevators, do you?"

"No you smart aft,"-she sighed-,"fine let's talk to Prime and see what he suggests what we should do."

"Agreed," I said as I followed her past our comrades and toward our commanders. As we past Sideswipe though, I saw her and him share a sort of sorrowful glance. I felt sad for my sister as she turned away from the mech whom I knew she cared very much about and continued through our ranks until we found Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, we've located the building which Halie is being kept hostage on top of," I reported.

He looked up. "Good, now we need to get a squad to get up there and extract her. Blaze, I'm guessing you're up for the job." He raised an optic ridge and there was a twinkle in her eye as she nodded eagerly.

"I'll lead the team myself Prime."

I butted in, "How are we suppose to get up there though Prime? We have no planes that can maneuver between the skyscrapers easily that can fit us. Maybe we need to-"

"Optimus!" Ratchet came rushing over, "We have a problem."

_Great, what now?_, I groaned to myself.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he the medic looked at him with wild optics. He simply said in a shaky voice, "You should see it for yourself."

As if on cue, a dark shadow cloaked us and it looked as if night had already fallen on the city once again. Still it couldn't be evening and my questions were immediately answered as I took in the massive object that loomed before us. My optics widened in horror as I watched it steer between the taller buildings, the tip of its wings shattering dozens of glass windows and scrape against the structures. Every detail of it meant death as it guaranteed our doom and I felt my spark shatter into a million little slivers. It was the Decepticon mother ship which all the Autobots had come to fear in the Great War. The ship that hovered in front of us was larger than over fifty U.S Air force C-17s, and none other than in infamous flagship, the _Nemesis_.

It had sealed our fate and striped any hope clean from our processors but we had to keep fighting on. Because Autobots never go down without a fight.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

Yeah so most basically we had a Godzilla- sized, as the humans liked to put it, Decepticon flagship bearing down on us. Not the best situation to be in but I couldn't help but feel like I had been buried under ten tons of cement as that thing just creeped closer, and closer, and to my horror, even _closer_. At my side Bumblebee was paralyzed and I could relate as well. All our soldiers were fearful for the _Nemesis_ came to be a symbol of death amongst our ranks. Its cannons had taken so many of our comrades. The chance of victory was slim and almost never ever happened with the ships presence in battle. In fact, I don't think I've ever came across data that stated a victory against the _Nemesis _though it was almost destroyed once with Prime leading our soldiers. Almost.

"Well we are in some deep slag this time mechs," Chromia said from the back and I turned to face her, grinning, "Aren't we always watching after them? Time to show them they need to keep up or eat our dust." There were several mutters amongst the group of mechs, I managed to point out Sunstreaker and Mudflap but I didn't give a slag. If you did the research, it was true. These mechs would be lost without us brilliant femmes around.

I felt my spark drop again as a whole new batch of drones started transforming on cue and a wave of seekers flew beside the Decepticon flagship. There seemed to be an infinite amount of these slaggers and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Incoming enemies!" A solider shouted and sure enough four seekers were flying toward us at top speed. They opened fire on us and I transformed my arm into a large shield to block off some of the bullets but they left smoking holes in the red metal. I could hear a groan from behind me and knew someone was hit but I didn't have time to look back with the next group coming to finish the rest of us off. I aimed my plasma cannon and shot the wing of one drone, sending it spiraling into a building with a deafening explosion. No time for a victory dance though.

Ironhide shot another but there were still six more seekers and we couldn't get them all. "_Run_!" Robert Epps shouted to his men and we all ran from their firing range. As I darted behind the others, I noticed a civilian a few blocks down the street, who hadn't evacuated, trying to run from the battle. Then a piece of a statue that had been hit started to crumble and a huge chunk started to fall right towards her.

In seconds, I fully transformed and raced to her aid. The girl now noticed the debris that was about to hit her and with a scream, held her arms over her head protectively. I lunged towards her and cradled her small frae against my spark as the rocks landed harmlessly on my back. The girl, who looked to be just a young, lost teenager looked at me with wide, warm brown eyes. She seemed in a state of shock, but in a shaky breath said, "T-thank y-y-you."

I winked, trying to ease up the tension a bit and set her down onto the ground. "Now, I advice you find your parents and get out of here before something else happens. Stay safe, and don't do drugs kid." The young girl nodded before turning and running down the street yelling, "Mom! Mom! You won't believe what just happened!"

I chuckled to myself but the amused feeling vanished when I remembered we were suppose to be running from deranged seeker drones, along with the sound of several more explosions. To my rotten luck, one just turned the block and was about to gun me down when it exploded just like that in mid air. For a nano click I thought, _yes I finally have laser ray optics! _Then a F-35 Raptor covered in Cybertronian markings emerged from the flames and transformed hovering in mid air. I'd know that face anywhere, "Air Raid."

I must have look completely shocked as I just stood there with my jaw dropped, not able to comprehend that my comrade was here right now. "Blaze, seriously your face plates are priceless right now. I rally should take a picture and make the memory last. I don't think I've ever seen another bot so speechless in my presence."

Yes, same old Air Raid.

"This is incredible," I said. "I mean, like, when did you get here to Earth? I haven't seen you since the battle on the first moon of Cybertron." I was so shocked that he was here. This relived me of worries that I'd lost not only a comrade, but a good friend as well. Also, this gave us a huge advantage in the air. An aerial bot with a functioning processor of its own was invaluable. Wait, Air Raid was part of the Aerialbots group that have five other members. There was Skydive, the smart one. I most definably remember that little pest Slingshot because Air Raid and I use to make fun of him. Then there was... oh was it Silverbullet? Bolt perhaps? And another one but I could barely even remember what they looked like. I know it must have been at least a million Earth years since I'd last seen them.

"Don't act so shocked. We'd picked up on Optimus' invitation to Earth while traveling in the Milky Way and were stunned to hear how he found the All Spark on this dirt ball planet and it was destroyed," He explained. It took us a lot of time to get here due to our conditions but, well, at least we made it." As he hovered in the air, his blue optics dimmed slightly and he stared down at the cracked street sadly for a moment. Then he looked back up with a smile as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't help but return the grin, "Wait, did you say _we_? As in there is more than just you?" I had a hopeful edge to my voice and he must have caught on because he transformed back into his gray jet. He called, "Maybe you should see for yourself." I winced as I heard another explosion down the street. Smoke billowed from a large hole in the side of a building. "Besides, I think they need us," Air Raid said as her flew towards the intense battle.

My armor shifted as I transformed and followed him down the long street back to where our comrades needed our aid. As I drove by all the wreckage and destroyed streets, I suddenly felt guilty for having that small chat with Air Raid because we were wasting precious time. Cars that were not drones in disguise, were flipped over and crushed. Buildings crumbled and even toppled over into a heap of rubble. Windows were smashed and stores destroyed; unlucky civilians that still evacuated the streets screamed in terror at the aliens that wanted to squish them all.

A few hundred yards ahead of us, a large Ford pick-up drone crushed a cop car with its large foot and aimed its cannon at a woman who struggled to remove her baby from its stroller. Before it could fire thought, Air Raid sent a heat missile straight into its spark, killing it instantly. It toppled over,barely missing the woman as she held her child close and protectively. Another scrap head down- something hundred more to go.

I started com-link communications with my partner: _/Nice job, Air Raid./_

_/Yeah, I guess I did pretty good./ _He did a fancy flip in the air to show off. I couldn't help but laugh at his attitude. Leave it to Air Raid to try and make someone smile in the the most dire situations. Or want to throw a wrench in his direction in Ratchet's case. Those were the good old days...

_/Well, don't get too cocky. We have a long way to go before this battle is over. My charge is still in the hands of those 'Cons so let's get moving./_

I guess you could say we showed up in just the nick of time.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were back to back, surrounded by eight drones. I wanted to help but they seemed to be doing a good job fending them off as Sides sliced at four of them, their halves falling to the ground. Sunny just shot repeatedly and with some fancy foot work, high kicked one in the processor. Ouch. Jolt was running around, wrapping his whips around the necks of our enemies and sending dangerous jolts of electricity through their circuits. Chromia stayed by Ironhide and they seemed to make a good team with their deadly energon cannons as they shot into the swarm of drones picking them down, one by one.

Major Will Lennox, with a group of his men, brought down three smaller drones that had surrounded them by shooting at weak points in their armor. It was hard to find Sam and Mikaela in the the large crowd of chaos but I was sure they were safe and close by to Bumblebee.

I transformed and with a dramatic flip in the air, I landed on the back of a brute that lumbered towards our large U.S Military tanks. Unsheathing my energon sword, I started to hack at the sensitive wires in the cracks of its armor close to the neck. It bucked furiously as it frantically tried to shake me off, but I wasn't that easy to remove. Its four red optics flickered and died as I cut off its optic sight with one yank of an important looking wire. "Uh-oh, looks like you can't see now. Too bad, huh?" I smiled, enjoying this moment as I continued to mess with the bot.

It slashed around at the air, unsure where everything was and became very frustrated. It roared, "**GET OFF ME STUPID FEMME!**" Not liking his rude tone much, I decided to just finish him off. I chopped off the remaining wires and removed his head, throwing it into the crowd uselessly. Then I sliced at the energy back pack that brutes always carried on their backs, and it started to overload with a loud hum. I somersaulted off its back and ran before it detonated and little fragments of scrape flew everywhere.

I sighed heavily, "That wasn't too bad."

I prayed that this was the last squad of drones because Primus, this was getting old. These Decepticons were cowards that hid behind programmable junk. We defeated the last of the Decepticon tinnies, but the _Nemesis_ was still there. The Cons held their position though, and dint advance as if they were waiting for us. Also, whatever happened to the seeker drones I was so worried about? Surely Air Raid didn't finish them all of himself.

To answer my question, I heard the familiar sound of jet engines and looked up into the sky to see Air Raid with three other jets I was sure were from the U.S Airforce. Especially since one of them was a massive C-17, but it was covered in more Cybertronain tattoos and the Autobot insignia shinned on its left wing. The other smaller planes was identical to Air Raid's alt form but one was a bit larger and was a shiny silver color.

They landed right in front of us and I was stunned to see four Aerialbots in front of us, right along with everyone else. It was a tight fit for the C-17 to land without demolishing more buildings, but somehow it managed. Then they all transformed and were they a sight for sore optics.

Optimus beamed a smile even with his weary optics he looked genuinely glad to see them, "Skyfire. Silverbolt. Skydive. Air Raid. It's so good to see my comrades after so many years and you couldn't have come at a better time."

Skyfire (who was literally _huge_ standing at fifty feet, no wonder he is a C-17), smiled back and replied in a deep, but gentle baritone voice, "We would've come sooner but we needed proper aerial forms to accommodate this planet, so we visited a Military base on our way to your position."

Sunny spoke up from the back, "I think your Cybertronian jets would have worked fine as well."

"Yes, but what matters is that they're here right now. I believe this would be a good time to regroup, treat our wounded, and find a new strategy. It seems the Decepticons have withdrawn for the time being to regroup themselves. Still Megatron and his followers still haven't shown themselves to us yet, they may be aboard the _Nemesis_. Let's keep our defenses up, just in case," Optimus ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The majority of us replied with a small salute before going to mend up or stock up in ammunition. I just stood there though, with my arms folded across my chassis, looking between the Aerialbots in front of me and the mother ship that hovered a half- a- mile behind them.

Sideswipe came up to me but I didn't regard his presence as I was lost in thought. He quirked an optic ridge at me and said, "Blaze, I know that face. What are you thinking of?"

I grinned mischievously and said, "Sides, we need to get rid of that ship and if Megatron in it, the better." I looked up at the Aerialbots," And I think I just found our first class ticket inside."

* * *

With every scream of terror, explosion, the sound of the rifles firing, the crumbling of skyscrapers made my heart beat louder and louder until I felt my chest was going to explode. I could hear almost everything from up here. I could even make out some of the Autobots shouts and voices. I heard Optimus' battle cry that echoed through the city (that mech always has a way to make words so memorable), and Ironhide's words of rage.

I felt so aggravated, useless, and depressed as I waited here tied against this pole. Well, at least that's what Screamer thinks because I cut myself out of those ropes an hour ago. My pocketknife that I kept strapped against my leg helped a lot on that one. I continued to rub my sore wrist that were lined with bright red rope burns and listened to the battle below.

Mostly I could make out the words of my larger Cybertronain friends but I had to admit, some of the NEST soldiers had some loud voices. I could here Epps shouting for his men to run and I could here the sound of multiple jets screaming through the skies, while in between the tall buildings I could make out some of the seeker drones weaving through skyscrapers. Seconds after the seekers disappeared into the city bellow, I could hear the bombs go off, followed by the screams of wounded soldiers.

It was terrifying to hear all their pain, all they suffered to save me and this planet. No one forced any of them to do this service to their country or home planet. No one asked the Autobots to race to Earth in attempt to save our species when they could have turned away and found another planet to live among, while we died out. Each and everyone of those sentient beings fighting for freedom and peace down in those streets and in the skies were so brave and honorable.

I only wish I had as much courage as they do to try and do something. I was so weak and feeble as i sat hear and waited. What was I waiting for? Was I waiting for my guardian to come up here and rescue me like the little child I was who lost her mommy? Was I waiting for my death that the Decepticons would give to me as they sucked my brain out to power their mysterious Dooms Day Device that would destroy Earth?

I felt my heart crack when I heard Sam scream below at the top of his lungs, "_Bumblebee!_"

That sent my thoughts into high gear as I thought of my spark partner covered in energon, suffering as he searched for started to trickle down my cheeks and I couldn't help but sob for a moment. I needed to do something, but what? There was the possibility that there was a roof door I could sneak into and somehow run down hundreds of flights of stairs before Starscream noticed I was gone. I doubted he wouldn't notice but I scanned the roof just to check.

The good news: there was a roof door just a few yards behind me. The bad news: it was boarded up with a Decepticon insignia stamped on the rough wood, trashing that idea of escape. Now what? I groaned and stared blankly in the sky for it had been a bit quiet for a few minutes now. I could hardly say I was bored, because how could you be bored when you and all your loved ones could die today. My mind was simply drawn at a blank or was it that I was thinking of so many different things at once that everything jumbled up into a blank.

My thoughts somehow wandered back to Starscream who still stood serious as ever on the edge of the rooftop but he didn't look so excited about killing Autobots anymore. He looked almost sad but then his expression would turn angry, then confused, and then sad again. I was curious as to why he seemed so conflicted. Could I actually have come across a Decepticon with actual feelings? I always thought of them as hard core evil but now Starscream looked doubtful. As if he wasn't sure about what he was doing. I also wondered if what I had said to him earlier had caused him to become so confused.

Why did Starscream become a Decepticon in the first place?

_**He lost a friend and the Autobots wouldn't help him find him. Then he turned to the Decepticons as a form of revenge for the hatred that built up in his spark.**_

"Who said that?" I shrieked out loud. My heart beated loudly for the voice was so mysterious and powerful and I swore it was coming from... _my head_. My eyes were wide with fright, my hands shaked uncontrollably, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Oh do shut up human. Really, your petty jokes are not amusing," Starscream said from where he stood with an annoyed glare.

I can't be imagining this. _I can't be. _The words seemed _so_ real in my mind. That voice... it sounded so knowing, so _knowledgeable_.

_Am I imagining this?_

_**No, young one. You are not. I have lived in you for some time now and know you are not one to doubt your instincts often.**_

Lived inside me? I've only shared brain space with one thing and that's the All Spark because of the Mark of the Primes. Wait, could it be? It was either that or I was hit with a coconut that fell from the heavens. I almost wanted it to be the latter.

_Are you really..._

_**The All Spark? Yes, I am.**_

Wow, I'm sharing head space with a Cybertronian artifact that was older than their race. It could tell me anything I wanted to know about their race. Or was it stubborn. No wonder the voice seemed so powerful and all- knowing. Still it kind of scared me to know it knew all my thoughts and emotions and could pop up when ever it felt like it. The All Spark's voice wasn't feminine or male. Simply an _it_- voice.

_So, you know all my thoughts?_

_**I share a mind with you, so, yes. **_

_Is this why I've been feeling sort of off lately? With the almost fainting and the weird symbols fogging my vision? Are you like itching to talk or get out of my puny body and on overload._

_**Yes, and no.**_

I was starting to like this yes, no, maybe- so, All Spark less and less. But I'm sure he already knew he was aggravating me.

_Well that's very descriptive. Care to enlighten me?_

_**I am uncomfortable in this body yes, my original vessel, the Cube, was destroyed but as I can never perish, I adapt to you. No, I am not on overload. Simply my abilities are transferring to you. The All Spark has many secrets to unlock. How intelligent you are to access them is yours to decide. The symbols are little glimpses of my knowledge that are important of the time. Is that enlightening enough?**_

I paused a moment to let that sink in. At the last minute I was just starting to learn about what I've been sharing a brain with for months now, just hours before the world was going to end. Almost end, if I had it my way. I still have to have my last stand. I wasn't going down without a fight. Chained up, gagged, and stranded on a rooftop or not.

_Yes, I guess. If you know everything and the Autobots and I have millions of questions, will you answer them for us? Also when do these powers kick in? I could use them today._

_**Depends. I do not take sides for I am the All Spark and cannot choose between Autobot or Decepticon, but I will not stand for a race to be wiped out along with more in the future, should today end badly in Earth's favor. **_

_I guess it helps to know that a powerful artifact has my back. Now, what were you saying about Starscream in the beginning? He seems so... lost. I feel sort of bad for him actually,_

_**Starscream was a scientist in the beginning. He was gifted with great intelligence and had a friend, Skyfire. They were good friends and partners in work, but while traveling in space, there was a accident and Skyfire was lost. When the Autobots told Starscream it was too risky to go find him, Starscream was filled with rage and hate. He joined the Decepticons as a form of revenge, and soon became ruthless and fearsome like his comrades. Yet, his leader Megatron treats him badly for his lust of power. Little does he know that Skyfire is alive, and on this planet.**_

_Really? That's so sad. He doesn't seem ruthless to me, well, most of the time. Like when he isn't ripping limbs off my spark partner. Why does he stay if he is treated so horribly? _

_**He believes he can become Decepticon leader one day.**_

Figures, the lust and attraction to power and leadership in the Decepticon ranks must be high. I glanced at Starscream again and felt pity wash over me. I sat there for moments that turned to minutes and just thought. I thought of everything. Everything my family, friends, life, what my destiny in life is, this very moment now.

There was so much more I wanted to do with my life. I've lived in the shadows, hiding for most of my life but now I want to show who I am and go out there with every confidence and faith in myself. I want to see my father again who I haven't seen in four years. I wanted to see Bumblebee again. How I wanted him right now...

Sam words rang in my he had mentioned to me last month, _No sacrifice, no victory._

No sacrifice, no victory.

Such powerful and meaningful words. There had to be sacrifice so there would be victory. I don't want my loved ones fighting and dying for me. I can't stand the idea of Blaze, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Sam, Mikaela, _no one_ dying for me. The tears again returned for I knew what it was coming to. I'm the key in this. The Decepticons need the knowledge in my mind to start up this Dooms Day Device to kill of the human race and all life in the universe. If I'm not in the picture, it's an easy win for us because the Decepticons don't have the power of the Mark.

Sacrifice.

As much as I want to live. As much as I want to grow old in peace with Bumblebee, the Autobots and my family, I can't. I need to die. I have to die so that the human race, Autobots, and life can prosper and have a future. This was it.

I need to die.

_**This is a useless act for I can never die. My power will never end.**_

_That may be so but a) they Cons don't know that or b) I don't think your powers are going anywhere, anytime soon. This will help us. If anything buy us time. I have to__ die for those I love, and for those who deserve to live._

The All Spark didn't respond and I didn't want it to. I jumped up to my feet, wiped the tears from my cheeks, and immediately started sprinting for the edge of the rooftop. The rocks that littered the roof crunched under my heeled boots that I'd worn to go clubbing. Not attempt to sacrifice myself in, and the sound attracted Starscream's attention. His optics widened as he realized what I was doing at the moment I started pushing myself up on the ledge.

I thought I was going to die just from the view as I peered over the ledge. The trees and cars bellow looked like little specks and I could see all across the large city but that drop. And I was going to jump that. I took a large shaky breath and shifted from leg to leg. Thinking that I was going to do it, but hesitating. _Just do it! Jump, Halie, jump!_

"What do you think you're doing fleshing?" Starscream asked as he watched my conflict over jumping or not. He didn't come after me though and snatch me up before I had the chance. He just watched me, as if betting that I didn't have the guts to.

"I'm not going to let you Decepticons use me to destroy the people I love, and my home. I won't!" I answered with courage in my tone. I was ready, I was going to do it.

"Are you crazy, girl?"

"Maybe, but there is so much more to life like happiness, joy, love. Rather than pain, suffering, and death. I know you've been through a lot Starscream, but power and leadership will only get you so far. Especially when you lead an army of ungrateful backstabbers." He only stared at me hard with his crimson optics. "He's alive you know. Skyfire. He is alive and fighting with the Autobots down there. Don't make a mistake. You've got a good spark down there, I'm sure of it."

With that said, I took another deep breath, and willed myself to jump.

Have you ever read a novel, or seen a movie, or ever even hear of the saying that when you're moments from death, your life flashes before you? It's true. As the wind whipped through my hair as I fell, arms spread, as if I was riding the wind, plunging towards my death. My surroundings were a blur as I continued to fall for what seemed like eternity. I could only see my life though as I arrived at death's door.

I could see me as a little infant with my parents cooing at me softly. I saw myself as a little five year old running around my backyard in the summer with my best friend, and next door neighbor, Maya. I was so small and careless then. Then there was the time when Joey was born, and I was twelve. I was so excited to have a younger sibling finally, after so many years of waiting. I remember vowing to care and love him forever.

Middle school and high school moments played back my biggest achievements like when I starred in the ballet, _The Nutcracker_, or like when I graduated and was ready to go off to college. My last moment with my father lingered in me for a moment. I can recall his big smile and wrinkled weary face so well it was as if it was yesterday. My first two years in college, filled with little adventures and a new chapter in life to discover.

Finally, the last few months at NEST base. It was like my home now. I had friends who were my family there. I had love in so many different forms there. I've grown so much there and have opened up to a new Halie,one who isn't scared anymore and believes in herself. The Autobots helped me with that. They have sacrificed so much for me it's only fair I repay them back.

My last kiss with Bumblebee lingered on my lips as the ground below came closer and I had only seconds left of my life. The last tear slid down my skin and I whispered, "I love you," To the wind I hoped would take the message on to all those I truly did love.

I squeezed my eyes shut now, ready to embrace my destiny for I was one story from colliding with the hard earth. I waited. And waited. And waited more until I realized I wasn't falling anymore. But I wasn't dead.

My eyes fluttered open so I could see a large clawed hand grab me and hold me protectively and close, to a changing spark.

* * *

_WWWOOOOWWWW! That is probably the longest chapter I've ever written! I really do apologies for such a long wait for the update. I've been super busy theses past weeks and well this was hard chapter to write! I had to do a bit of research on Chicago to help with details and such. :( I bet it was bit confusing and not too good with the three POVs but trust me I'm not doing that with the sequel. I hope you enjoyed the Starscream spotlight, the action, and drama. I will start writing ch. 20 and post it as soon as it's done! :) Wow, thank you so much for all your support because you all inspire me to keep writing even on my lazy days and I love you for that! Thank you for all the reviews because we are already past 50 and I'm so happy! Please drop a review, comment, criticism, and any predictions you all might have! I appreciate them! Peace out! ~Anika ^_^* **Also just to let you know: I've started re- writing the first few chapters just to fix errors and add more details to make the writing smoother. Plus, Halie's character is portrayed slightly differently. I already did chapter 1 so read it and let me know what you think of some of the changes. ;)**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and I had to make sure the chapter was long and perfect! Enjoy my wonderful peeps!_

* * *

_Chapter 20- Into the Darkness_

* * *

It took me a few moments to realize what had just happened. I knew I wasn't dead, because I doubt that the journey to heaven involves being clutched inside the clawed hand of a Decepticon, who glared down at me with his crimson optics. I felt hate swell in me as I returned the evil glare. I was suppose to be dead now, and the Decepticons would fail but one had to save a human at the most inconvenient time.

"Starscream, why did you do that?" I hissed angrily as I squirmed in his tight grip. He was hovering up in the air with his jet boosters fifty feet above the ground, holding me close to his chassis as I glared up at him scornfully.

When he didn't respond, I started hitting his servo in hope that he'd drop me. "_Why? _I refuse to let you use me to destroy! I won't let you dammit! Drop me!_ Drop me Starscream and let me __**die**__!_" Hot tears started rolling down my cheeks as I struggled, kicked, and hit his servo to no success.

"No."

What the Hell did he mean by _no_? The simple blank answer aggravated me, for he made it sound as if I were a silly child that wanted to play in the dirt and he was my father who tried to keep me away from the filth.

"_No_? Are you kidding me?" I am practically boiling with hatred and rage as I scream at him furiously, _"How can you just save me to just use me later to kill off the whole planet!" _

My breath hitches as my lungs struggle to breath between my sobs. _"Answer me dammit! __**Why?**__"_

"Halie, calm yourself!" His voice boomed and immediately I stopped screaming and swearing as I realized that's the first time he has called me by my real name.

"W-what do you want from me?" I asked but my voice was hushed, barely more than a whisper.

His red optics looked conflicted again, like he was stuck and didn't know which way to good. Still he answered, "I'm not going to take you to the Decepticons you fool, I rescued you from you stupid attempt at heroics for a reason."

Everything was still as we hovered there in the air and as the truth just started to sink into my understanding I asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" He sneered and I figured somethings- like his attitude- would never change. "I am helping you and the Autobots. I'm helping you escape, Marked One."

"You're... you're not going to kill me?"

"If I was going to kill you, why would I have just wasted my energy racing to save you?"

He changed. Starscream actually changed. He may still act like a Decepticon but no Con would save a human and help Autobots. He has to have changed.

He just saved me from my death which I had almost sealed myself. He saved me and now he was going to help us. I was shocked and it must have shown because he smirked triumphantly. I knew it. I knew he couldn't be all that bad. He had a good heart down there, and now it was starting to shine through the fog, letting us see the real treasure inside. I felt triumphant myself as I smiled up at him because everyone deserves a second chance at life.

I learned that myself as well.

"What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

He paused for a moment. Then said, "I-I don't think I could have done it anymore. I don't think I could take more innocent lives when here you were about to take your own to save your world. Even if you didn't know everyone in it. You are either the bravest, or the stupidest being I've ever met."

I slightly smiled. "Probably a little of both."

He gave me an odd grin. "I guess I could agree with you there flesh bag."

"Are you joining the Autobots?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. He has changed- no doubt, and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me so shouldn't he be in our ranks? I didn't know exactly how the whole changing factions worked, but I felt I could trust him. I mean, I owed him that much after he saved my life. So can't they trust him too?

His grin turned serious again. "I don't think they'd let a cold blooded killer like me into their ranks so easily. I'm known as a traitor to both Autobots and Decepticons, so I don't believe either faction will be eager to have me as an ally after today."

"The Autobots might, I mean, you saved me after all," I reminded him, but he shook his hull.

"I've taken dozens of lives, girl. Do you really think that one life will make up for all that?"

I wasn't so sure how to respond to that but I said, "Maybe not one, but helping us will save thousands. Have hope Starscream- help us." I looked up at him with the best pleading look I could whip up. I tried to look as helpless, afraid, and scared as possible (though it didn't take much acting to pull off because I really was scared).

Though after the long silence- I wasn't sure if my fear was turning on the Decepticon part of him or winning over his conscience so he'd help us. It felt like _years _were passing by as I waited for him to say something. As we hovered there, dozens of feet in the air, I watched his face, Those optics were cold and hostile but every now and then I saw them soften, only to go hard again. He was conflicted- torn between to factions. Two entirely different beliefs.

My chest felt heavy and I swore it felt as if my heart was going to die right there and then as I listened to all the fighting quaking through the city. I could hear them- my friends. The beings I loved so much. I could hear people, who woke up this morning thinking it was just another day, only to be in the middle of a war they had nothing to do with. Innocent lives being taken without as much as a second thought.

Their final screams were so loud, they would haunt me forever.

My world had turned upside down. I used to wander aimlessly through life, wondering when adventure would come my way and now that it was here, I truly understood what war, sacrifice, fear, and love meant. I wanted to cower away- shrink and hide under a rock forever. But I couldn't to that because I had to fight for all the people I love. That's my sacrifice. The sacrifice of love and war.

Finally he spoke in his scratchy voice, "We have to get you to the Autobots. I'll try and talk to Optimus and tell him what the Decepticons have planned."

I felt an instant surge of relief. There was hope after all because we had the key to victory now and a new ally. I only prayed that the Autobots wouldn't count him as an enemy.

In a moment, I could hear the familiar sound of shifting gears and metal. As he was transforming into his F-22 jet form, he stuck me into a container close to his chassis, and I was starting to freak out- thinking I was going to be crushed in the process. To my surprise and utter relief, the next thing I knew was that I was seated in the cockpit of the Lockheed F-22 Raptor, and we were jetting through downtown Chicago.

My eyes widened at the sight of the tall buildings that we flew dangerously close to at incredible speeds. No human pilot could maneuver the skies like this, but the thrill of flying was amazing. I felt like I had all the power in the world, and at the same time sick to my stomach.

I don't know what I would throw up since I haven't eaten anything in what felt like _ages_, but my cheeks were turning an ugly shade of green and I felt a horrible sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Obviously he was watching me from some little camera in the cockpit because his voice boomed out of nowhere, "If you lubricate your disgusting insides all over my cockpit, I will tear your limbs off fleshy."

"Trust me, I'm not trying to on purpose," I hissed as I clutched my stomach and watched the world race by us in a blur. The view was indescribable but gratefully the trip only lasted a few minutes because I needed to breathe the cool January breeze right now.

He landed a block away from where the main Autobot position was located. As soon as he popped the cockpit open the needle- like wind pricked my skin and I felt my sickening feeling subside as he fresh air filled my lungs. I scrambled out of the jet just before he started transforming and it felt different then watching the Autobots, because as his true form started to appear, I felt fearful even if I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I also felt slightly hungry (damn his Dorito- looking form!)...

Now that he was fully transformed, I kicked off my heels and started running down the block bare foot at top speed. Due to gymnastics and ballet, my legs were strong and I was able to run farther and faster. "Starscream, lets go!" I shouted behind me and he grumbled something before I heard his heavy steps behind me. In seconds he was already in front of me but I kept charging down the street behind him.

I could hear everything clearly now as we were about to round the corner. I also heard a soldier shout, "Incoming Decepticon! Prepare to fire!"

_Oh shit._

I panted heavily and my heart beat accelerated as I pushed my legs to the max because I had to get to them before something happened. I had just turned the block when I heard the order: "Fire!"

"No!" I shouted out but they started shooting at Starscream with their weapons and the ex- con growled angrily. He switched his arm to a deadly blaster and aimed it at them, causing the soldiers to take cover and shoot him even more- thinking he was hostile.

"Starscream, no!"

I ran up to his large leg and hit it with my fist. Okay I admit that was probably not my best idea considering the fact that delicate flesh punching a giant metal leg didn't end so well in my case. I winced and cradled my right arm against my chest, trying to hold in screams.

Starscream looked down, (probably thinking my punch was a little fly) and he hissed, "Did you just punch me, Parker?"

"Don't hurt them!" I pleaded.

"I wasn't going to hurt the fragging fools! I was only scaring them so they would stop shooting me!" He growled as he held up his servo to block his face platting from the several bullets.

I ran in front of Starscream where all the soldiers could see me and shouted at the top of my lungs, "STOP! Stop shooting him, he will not hurt you! I am Halie Parker- Autobot ally and I demand you to stop shooting at him!" Of course they didn't listen- the little stubborn idiots- and I screamed more at them but they didn't notice anything but the giant alien robot who wasn't firing back at them.

I felt so angry that they couldn't hear me and tempted to go sock one of the NEST soldiers in the gut before I heard a familiar voice command: "_Cease firing!_"

I let out a sigh of relief and Starscream let his guard down reluctantly, but the young soldiers shivered with fear at the face of their enemy. Only a few of members of the group noticed and recognized me and when they did- I swore I thought their eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. It must've awkward seeing the very person they were risking their lives to save, standing in front of a Decepticon- defending him with my tattered dressy clothes I had worn to the club and a layer of grim and dirt covering my skin with a few cuts and scrapes here and there.

Then a familiar figure broke through the front line of waiting soldiers and I swear I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone in my entire life. "Halie? Jesus Christ is that you lil' girl?"

Bobby Epps tackled me with a huge hug and even with all his gear and armor squishing me to death, I couldn't have felt more happy and safer in his arms. It was the first friendly- human face that I had seen all day. "Epps! Oh, God I can't tell you enough how glad I am to see you!"

The African American sergeant scanned me up and down to check for any damage, assuring himself I was really here. "Christ, girl... What have you gotten yourself into now? How are you here 'cause weren't you suppose to be at the top of that skyscraper guarded by Decepticons?"

I was about to say something but he cut me off again, "Speaking of ugly- ass Cons, what are you doing with him?" Starscream hissed menacingly at the comment but I just chuckled and said, "Well, I sorta jumped off the tower..."

_"What?"_

"_But_! But... Starscream caught me. Yes, he isn't going to hurt us. In fact, he is going to help us by giving us information on the assault the Decepticons have planned for us and fighting with us," I explained.

"How can we trust him?" One of the soldiers commented. I think his name was Matthew Hill. Hill gave Starscream a warning glare and Starscream returned it with a furious glare that looked like he wanted to tear his head off- well more than the others. It was almost as if they knew each other... but I didn't question it because there was no time.

"We can trust him because he saved my life. If you need more proof, the All Spark said it's true too."

Bobby Epps put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say the _All Spark _told you this?" I groaned and shook his hand off before turning toward the other soldiers. "Yes, yes but there's no time to explain! Starscream has to talk to Optimus _immediately_ and I have to find Blaze and the others."

"Um Halie... I received a report that Blaze-"

I cut Epps off, "There is no time! Where is Prime and the other Autobots stationed at?" I couldn't see them in the mess of fighting, wounded soldiers, off lined drones and sadly, dead bodies that occupied the streets. Also the lack of sunlight due to the shadow those Decepticon warships cast off wasn't helping.

Seeing the ships up close and hovering threateningly over us didn't help to ease me but I had to clear the negative thoughts from my mind and stay on track. I took a deep breath and thought:

_Focus Halie. Just calm down and keep your cool._

Epps was about to answer when another friendly face showed up in the crowd. "Halie?" The Major was clad in the standard NEST dark camouflage suits except badges that signified his rank were sown on his suit. A big smile was on his face as he approached us with a bulky machine gun in one hand. "Whoa, how are you here?" Will Lennox wrapped his free arm around me in a comforting hug.

"It's a complicated story that I'll tell you later," I said slyly, trying to avoid the subject. Of course Epps just had to rat me out when he spilled, "She jumped off the Willis Tower."

I gave him the infamous evil eye while Will's face resembled a deer caught in headlights. He demanded, "You did _what_?" Seriously didn't these guys see that there wasn't anytime to explain? Alien war going on and they are asking me about jumping off a building! Most of the time, I wished I wasn't the key to this war because really- you get harassed every time you do something stupid.

"Again, it wasn't the best idea, but thanks to Starscream there, I _didn't _die so enough with the subject!" I complained. Only then did Lennox notice the alien seeker and his eyes widened even more than before. "Is that... is that a Decepticon? Why did you stop shooting him men?" he yelled, and the soldiers saw it as an invitation to start firing again as they aimed at Starscream.

"Stop it!" I ordered them sternly again and they reluctantly put their weapons down. Lennox gave me an incredulous look but I rolled my eyes and huffed, "_Seriously? _Damn you guys don't seem to get the fact that he is on our side... Poor Starscream is getting aimed at every two seconds- it's bad enough the Cons want him now!"

"I don't need your sympathy human," Starscream pointed out from behind.

I spun around and spat up at him, "Shut up. Unless you want these guys to shoot you again." His red optics narrowed as he was probably plotting a thousand ways to kill me but he restrained himself, while keeping an icy glare on me. I smirked back and folded my arms over my chest; my eyes just dared him to do it. I was surprised at this Decepticon's control because all he did was stand there, his servo just dying to transform and cut me into a billion tiny pieces.

"_Ooooooohh_, show- down," Epps chimed somewhere behind me and I could hear Lennox's elbow armor jab against his ribs- then the muffled swears that followed.

Starscream cocked his hull to one side and hissed, "And what makes you think I can't just kill them all in a nano click?"

Okay, I hadn't thought of that but I quickly recovered and shot back, "Then I'll get Prime to offline you for good by punching his fist into your spark, and I'll dance on your energon for the finale."

There was a silence before he grinned. "I have to admit I like the way you think when it comes to brutal deaths."

"Thank you."

We rounded up the troops because we were given the clear that the Cons had retreated. For us, it was valuable time to try an new strategy which I heard was already put in motion, though I wasn't exactly sure what it was. We had to travel by foot for about fifteen minutes through endless piles of wreckage, demolished streets, and dead bodies- from both sides though I was grateful there were no Autobots I could see.

The battle was spread out through out all of downtown Chicago. From the base of the Willis Tower to the long highway that ran along the Lake Michigan beaches, Lake Shore Drive, there were battles in which NEST soldiers and Autobots alike proved their bravery against endless waves of Decepticons.

Once we made it to where the rest of the Autobots and NEST had set up, I could see this is where most of the battle had taken place. The soldiers all looked tired and beat, some with injuries that medics tended to as best as they could, but it didn't help much. I'm guessing Ratchet was doing the same right now to the other Autobots. I only prayed that none of them desperately needed his care. I felt an ache where my heart beat and the heavy reality of the situation hit me. This battle was any faction's win. No one had the upper hand- as much as the Decepticons would like to think that their stupid ship will guarantee them victory. The Autobots have a secret weapon too- the All Spark who had a habit of popping in and giving me advice every now and then. What really bugged me were those special abilities or powers it mentioned. They would really come in hand today, if only I knew how to access and use them...

Most of Lennox's troops- including Bobby, Matthew Hill and a few others I knew an recognized- broke off from the group while I continued forward to where Will pointed out that the other Autobot were stationed. Starscream was still behind me and as we passed through the ranks together, several heads turned and stared with frightened eyes. Bobby Epps send out a comm link message just so he could warn the others not to engage- but sadly, it didn't seem to ease them anymore then before.

Starscream eyed them all as if he was walking through a mount of repulsive insects and I laughed inwardly to myself. I let out a loud sigh of relief as I finally spot my new family and dashed towards the Chevy twins and an annoyed Sunstreaker- who seemed rather upset he got stuck with the obnoxiously loud pair.

"Halie!" They all greeted me as I joined them. Their face platting were splattered with big smiles but they immediately switched to scowled of hate as they noticed my companion. All three pairs of optics narrowed and Sunstreaker's servo switched to a mean energon battle pistol that he pointed at the seeker threateningly.

"Sunny!" I yelled up at the golden mech but of course he payed no attention, still keeping a hostile glare on the Decepticon. My face grew red and I knew that my eyes were probably turning a dark color like my mood as I snarled up, "Excuse me Mr. Golden Tin Head, I'm talking to you!"

"I told you not to call me that, Halie!" he barked. "Besides, he's a Decepticon, do you know how high his reputation as a traitor is? Or how about how many lives he's taken?"

"Well, he saved my life! I don't care what you have to say about it but I trust him and he is now an Autobot ally so shut it Sunstreaker!"

All four of the mechs were taken aback by my response and Sunstreaker transformed his servo back before he said, "You're that quick to defend him?"

I nodded and he apologized to Starscream. The ex- Con didn't say anything but just remained silent until we moved on to find Optimus Prime. He was presenting a holomap of the city to Ironhide, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet- who was done helping patch up Ironhide's servo injury. I knew several mechs and femmes were missing from this picture, but even as I searched frantically, they were nowhere to be found. My heart lurched in my chest in desperation to know my spark partner was okay. I could only hope at the moment though with the memory of Sam calling his name in desperation, haunting my mind.

They all looked up at Starscream who shifted nervously under their gaze but their weary optics seemed to brighten as they noticed me. Optimus kneeled down in front of me. In his deep baritone voice he said, "Halie, child, it's surprising but relieving to see you here before us. I thank Primus you're safe."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around the side of his face platting in an awkward hug. "I'm so happy to know you guys are safe too. I was freaking out with all those explosions up there but its comforting to know you guys are still online and kicking aft."

The Autobot leader chuckled softly before asking, "Tell me, how did you escape?"

I gnawed at my lower lip, afraid of his reaction because- in a way- I saw Optimus as a father, who was always worried about my safety and was looking out for me. "I... well, I was afraid that one of you- if not all of you- would die trying to save me and I wasn't about to let that happen so I tried to kill myself. Just so the Decepticons couldn't use the All Spark's power to destroy Earth and you all. I- I jumped off the roof of the Willis Tower, where the Decepticons had Starscream guarding me. It was stupid yes, but I didn't want you all to die." I noted that they were all looking at me with sorrow in their optics which stimulated a sob in my throat as I though of their deaths. My eyes began to water as I continued in a shaky voice, "Thank God Starscream decided to help the Autobots and save me or... or I wouldn't be standing before you right now."

There was a pause as they absorbed the words of my stupid sacrifice, then Optimus Prime smiled again, but he was looking at Starscream. "Indeed." He stood up a full height and walked in front of the cautious seeker who studied the leader with nervous red optics as Optimus rested a hand on his shoulder. "We welcome you among our ranks for your courage and change of spark to help us save the human race and defeat the Decepticons. Still, remember that, as you have a reputation for betrayal, we Autobots do not accept traitors and we will kill you if you try to deceive us."

Starscream nodded. "Understood... sir."

"Yet, you saved Halie and we will allow you to help lead our soldiers in this battle. Come and we will inform you on our attack against the _Nemesis_ that Skyfire is leading with one of our other soldiers who came up with the strategy." They both gathered around the holomap of downtown Chicago with the other 'older bots' as the rest of the Autobots liked to call them for they had their own title: 'the younglings.'

Starscream's face lit up at the mention of his old partner. "Skyfire is here? Leading an assault?"

Prime nodded. "Yes, he recently arrived with a few more seekers and is leading the attack on the _Nemesis _with the rest of our forces. We are hoping you can give us information to help aid them as they infiltrate the ship." Starscream looked down at me with astonishment and I mouthed the words: _Told you so. _He smirked before he responded to Prime, "I do have some information that could help." They all started planning together and I just stood there listening for anything that had to do with the positions of my human friends, Sam and Mikaela, my guardian, or my spark partner. Soon I was drifting into my own thoughts in this brief time of recovery before the battle heated up again- which I guessed was going to happen any moment now as our _Nemesis_ strike team was almost in position.

I was curious as to who else was leading the assault because I didn't notice many of the other younger bots around which made me curious and fearful as to which one of them was with Skyfire and the new seekers. I knew taking on the ship wasn't going to be easy- if not _dangerous_ due to the fact that all the Decepticons were suppose to be on board.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice shout out my name:

_"Halie!" _

Whirling around, I was immediately tackled in a hug and someone was sobbing in my ear. I recognized the long dark wavy hair and the tall figure whose hands that have worked on so many engines before were now wrapped around me. "Mikaela?"

Her aqua eyes were watery and her mascara smudged around the edges as she pulled back to look at me. I was afraid something had happened and someone was hurt, but she flashed a smile, and I realized they were tears of joy.

"Mikaela..." I breathed, "you're safe. Oh my God you're okay!" We were practically laughing together we were so happy to see each other. I knew that her and I didn't see eye- to- eye before but after a few weeks of spending time together, we came to be very close friends. I cared about her almost like a sister- which was a place in me reserved for only the closest of my girlfriends- and if something should happen to her, I would've been torn. In all truth- I wouldn't be the same if something bad happened to _anyone_ in my Autobot family.

She squeezed my shoulders and was chocking on her sobs, still beaming that big smile, and said, "I- I can't believe you are here right now! It's almost like a dream... I thought for a moment that I'd never see you again." She scoffed, "No, _everyone _was horrified when we heard your distress call to Ratchet. Poor Bumblebee was on a rampage and Blaze was just in shock at his reaction- even if we all knew it wasn't her fault. But... wow... you're safe. He will probably overload from how ecstatic he'll be from seeing you."

"He's safe?" I blurted out.

"Yes, Halie, calm down Bee is fine."

I let out a large sigh I didn't even know I was holding in. Mikaela chuckled, "Trust me, he was online and kicking aft for you out there. It was kinda hard to follow him in that mess but Sam and I managed to take a few down together. I guess training does pay off..."

"I hope it does but all I've had to do today is mouth off to Decepticons, boss around soldiers who wanted to kill Starscream, and run like hell. So... I guess that's talking to bitches in high school, being an older sister, and gymnastics comes in. Still no Autobot target practice needed, but I'm hoping to get some revenge soon enough," I joked, suppressing another smile.

"Really? You've had all sorts of training, Hal," she said. "I find it funny how you can go through all _this _and still joke around."

"I guess I'm just optimistic."

She rolled her eyes. "Need I remind you of when you first got to base and almost thought that the Autobots were going to eat you?"

"I never thought that!" I defended myself, "But on other important topics at this time... do you possibly have some uniforms I can wear? Maybe even a weapon?"

Mikaela eyed the shredded clothes I was wearing distastefully and said, "I was almost half expecting them to put you in a prison suit. Still ripped is the style these days, thought I doubt dirty, grimy, and sweaty is too." I looked down at my outfit and understood what she meant. At a glance, someone would probably guess I took a dive through an extra large paper shredder, and then showered in dirt. Luckily I only had a few cuts so I had minimal bleeding- nothing Ratchet couldn't stitch up.

When I looked back up she was grinning suspiciously. "What?" I asked.

"I have something even better than a regular NEST suit." She grabbed me by the arm and let me to a stationed tank that they used for communications to the Command Center and a small weapons storage for extras and replacements in the back.

The men who were observing monitors in the armored vehicle stared at me as we passed. Mikaela didn't pay them any mind as she lead me toward the back where rifles lined the walls, and pulled out a small chest from a cabinet. Opening it, she dug to the bottom until pulling out a bundle of dark camouflage and stuffing it in my arms. "Here."

"Wha-" I didn't even have a moment to examine it before she opened a door to what looked like a small closet the size of a locker and pushed me inside. I groaned as she shut the door in my face and from the other side ordered, "I fixed it awhile back to your size. Put it on and I'll load some sabot round bullets into a gun for you."

When I scanned the clothes that she'd handed me, I instantly sighed- knowing I should have predicted it. They were her little 'battle suits' she made for the two of us when I had first stayed at the New Jersey base. _Figures_, I thought. I pulled off my clothes I had original worn to go out and then grabbed the bundle again. Holding the two pieces of clothing in front of me, I noted that both were bottoms- one being baggy dark camo pants and the other tight shorts of the same color. I slipped on the pants, thinking it was much better to fight in than shorts and because of the freezing January weather outside. There was no top and I cracked the door open so she couldn't see my bare chest.

"There's no top," I said as I handed back the shorts.

"Awwww, you didn't use the shorts."

"It's combat, not a fashion show. " I reminded her.

"_So...?_"

I chuckled as she bent over to dig through the chest again, pulling out a plain white tank top. "Try this," she instructed.

I stared at it, then the chest, then her face and complained, "Don't you have something that covers up more? Like what about what you're wearing?" I wished I was wearing something that covered more like the standard NEST uniform she had on. She raised an eyebrow at me and sighed. "Halie, I know its freezing cold outside and all but this is all we got unless you want to wear men's clothes."

"I wouldn't mind that actually if it has sleeves."

"Just put on the stupid tank top!"

"_Fine_," I grumbled like a pouty little girl who didn't want to wear itchy tights. Sliding on the top, it fit perfectly, the only thing was it showed a little more cleavage (which I thought was just _great_- not), and my black bra showed from underneath. I thought I looked like a slightly less slutty, bad-ass version of that chick from _Machete_.

Stepping out of the stuffy little closet, I was welcomed by slightly fresher air, and an anxious looking Mikaela who examined me, searching for any flaws. I bet I could name a few. She reached for something else in the box and presented me with a belt with multiple pockets arranged around it. I took it and slid it into place around my waist, trying to figure out what pocket was for what. Mikaela helped there by extra ammunition, a few EMP grenades (Wheeljack proved the had a nasty kick on Cybertronians), and holstered two twin pistols on either side. Then she handed me my rifle and the sudden weight of the weapon in my hands felt different from before when it was just practice. Now the urgency of war gave it a new feeling.

I pulled up my hair into a messy high ponytail to keep it from falling in my face. As I observed myself in the mirror, I did look ready for battle- with my combat boots on, belt loaded, and weapon in hand. In the inside though, I thought to myself, I _look_ ready, but _am_ I ready? My arms were already scraped up but they must've been from when the Decepticons took me because they were crusted in dirty dried blood. The gash Laserbeak had given me still stung though every time salty tears spilled. Another thing I noticed now was that instead of the usual, content violet- grey, my eyes were hollow and lifeless dark pits.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Halie? Are you okay?" I studied Mikaela's face that resembled mine: scared, desperate, anxious, fearful, but as I looked into my friends eyes- I saw something gleam in them. Hope. I told Starscream he needed to have hope and so do I. I forced a smile and instantly felt lighter, as if some of the weight that kept me down had been lifted.

"I'm fine Mikky. Thanks for gearing me up but let's get out of here-" I paused and listened only to hear faint echos of screams and the loud chaotic sound of multiple weapons being fired at once. Every sound outside seemed to blur into one thing: it's started again.

Mikaela seemed to have read my thoughts and we both grabbed our rifles and barreled toward the exit of the tank. Outside, the sky was fogged with smoke from falling jets and I could see that the all the commotion was coming from the _Nemesis_, which was hovering several blocks away, close to the Willis Tower where they _thought_ I was. Or did they already notice I was gone?

"My God..." Mikaela breathed at my side and I felt my lower lip quaver as I saw part of the ship explode. Who was on that ship, risking their lives like that?

We hear someone yell our names and turned to see Sam running toward us, brown eyes wild when he saw us. "Sam!" we shouted and he came to a stop in front of us, tackling us with a big hug. "You're both safe," he sighed, "Thank God."

"You're okay?" Mikaela asked her boyfriend with concern.

"I'm okay. I promised you I would stay safe." He smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. I felt a pang in my chest because I was missing Bumblebee so much.

"That's great to hear because so far, no one's hurt right?" I asked. He nodded and said, "That's what I've heard but now this is the big fight because Starscream informed us that all the Cons are on the flying death ship."

I was trembling with fear but I pushed the bad feelings down and asked, "Sam, where's Bumblebee? Isn't he with you?"

His face darkened and I felt my heart lurch in my chest as he whispered, "He went with Blaze to get you." There was a paused and my confusion must have shown because he continued. "Halie, Blaze is leading the attack on the _Nemesis_. She's on it right now."

I felt my whole body instantly freeze. My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head- unable to believe that the two bots I cared about most were leading the front lines in that death machine. I wanted to sob my soul out and at the same time, I wanted to punch the wall and scream in anger because they did something that stupid. But I couldn't find my voice and stood there dumbfound. What if I never see them again, I thought. Anger again flooded in because just when I thought I would be able to see them safe and sound, Blaze had to go off and be reckless again. Then, I realized I did actually have my voice as I demanded:

_"She what?"_

* * *

**Blaze POV**

"_**WWWWHHHHOOO- HOOOOO!**_" I shouted out, feeling the rush of energy sizzling through my processor as looked out at the vast city underneath me.

The squad of Autobots who volunteered for the mission to infiltrate the Decepticon's forward command war ship all were gathered in the large cargo hold of Skyfire's C-17 form- awaiting the order that they were ready for air drop. See, that's the tricky part, knowing when exactly you should jump and make it to your target in one piece. In this case, if we didn't make it on the roof of the Nemesis, and you fall out over the open air 2,000 feet in the air... well, gravity never really get along with non- seeker bots.

The hanger door to the cargo hold was open, the wind whipping around the space, vying to pull us out to our certain death, as we hung on to cables secured to the plane, praying to Primus we made it through this. It was all risky- every part or this plan but I owned the weight that if this plan did go awry- I would have the full guilt of knowing it was mine in the first place and that my comrades had payed the price.

As I glanced around the hold, all of my friends had faces of determination and serious optics (thought I was sure Sunny's mischievous look just meant he was plotting ways to win femmes with this story). They understood the crucialness of this victory and had their optics of the prize; the prize being the freedom of this world- and personally for me- the safety of my charge, though I knew they all cared about her too.

This is what Autobots did though: we risk our lives to defeat our Decepticon foes- no matter what the cost. This may be a rather stupid and quickly organized plan on my part, but it's the only one we got, and if Optimus cleared it then maybe it had a chance after all.

As an Autobot, you have to have full faith in your comrades, leader, plan, and above all, yourself. So that's what I'm going to do right now- and hey, if I'm going to die today, I might as well have some fun with it a bring down a few Cons with me. Several of the younger bots cheered and hollered with me except Skyfire's form just rumbled as he chuckled lightly. Bumblebee was silent, I noticed and turned to see if he was okay. He looked lost in thought and from the way his optics shone and his mouth curved into a small smile- I knew he was thinking about Halie.

For a moment I was sucked into my own memories with her too. She became what the humans call a 'best friend' for me and in a way, a younger sister. _A way, way, younger sister..._ I knew I'd protect her no matter what but it was me who wasn't there to protect her, and let her fall into the hands of the Decepticons in the first place. I had to fix this. I _had_ to.

Skyfire's baritone rang throughout the ship: _"Autobots, coming over primary target. Prepare for air drop." _

"Okay here we go Autobots, we're coming in fast on the target," I announced to my waiting team. "Now- does everyone remember the plan?"

A servo shot up in the back and Arcee called out, "Blaze? What's the main target and what's the extraction plan to bail ship?"

"Good question!" I yelled over the roaring wind. "The main target is finding and securing Halie, then all we have to-" I heard a bleep as someone sent an open com link message. All the Autobots directed their attention to me, waiting to hear what was happening.

With a sigh, I accepted the message and as soon as I heard those words, my optics widened. Sideswipe put his servo on my shoulder, his optics full or worry and concern. "Blaze, what does it say?"

I was still trying to register what Major Will Lennox was saying... it was almost to incredible to believe. "He... he said..." I shook my head, listening intently to make sure the words weren't a figure of my imagination. "Halie..."

Bumblebee instantly spoke up, "Halie what?" He looked scarred as his face pleaded for me to respond. I could only smile back, which only made them all more confused as to why I couldn't repeat the message. I couldn't because it was too good to be true.

_/All Autobots- I repeat: Halie Cole Parker- Decepticon captive is alive and at Autobot position. I repeat- Halie is okay! New orders are to take control of the ship and terminate all Decepticon foes./_

"What did he say Blaze?" Sunstreaker snapped and Sideswipe shot him an irritated glare before turning back to me. I felt something lift in my spark and a new, more energized feeling took its place. We could do this- I know we can because Halie is safe, and this plan was going to work. It's going to work. Hope- that's what I felt. For the first time in what felt like a thousand cycles I felt all powerful with my brother, my family, and the mech that I loved at my side. I had hope.

"She's okay!" I chocked out, trying to hold joyful sobs and I was almost laughing. I reached over a wrapped an arm around my little brothers neck, laughing as I told him, "Bumblebee, Halie is okay! She's at the Autobot position with the others, waiting for us."

Everyone smiled as his face instantly lit up, and we knew we had our same old chirpy friend back. "Well then, lets go kick some Decepticreep aft for her."

Sideswipe nodded. "Hell yeah." He turned to go stand next to his twin and asked, "Hey Sunny? Do you think that we can jet judo in a ship?" The golden mech laughed out loud and yelled back, "Anything is possible with the twins!"

"Hey!" Chormia shouted at him, "You're lucky we saved you from staying with the Chevy twins and let you tag along last minute, but do _not_ get in my way." Sunny gulped and nodded weakly, but I could tell my friend was just kidding when she grinned mischievously.

"Alright, alright!" I cut in as they fell silent, all attention went back to me. "Halie is safe which means that now, our first priority is to find the main controls and disable the ship's cannons to ease up the tension bellow. Then we're gonna take over that rust bucket and scrap any Cons who try and get in our way, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Skyfire? Are we ready to make the drop?" I asked the huge Autobot that was maneuvering around the taller buildings with skill. There was a rumble as his deep voice responded: _"We are twenty nano-clicks from the position. Prepare to make the drop at this time."_

"Okay Autobots! Here we go!" I announced as the massive figure of the Nemesis came into view below us. Noticing the the area on the roof where scans indicated we could cut through to infiltrate the ship, I unlatched myself from the safety cable and held on to the side of the hangar door. "Arcee. Chromia." I called as they unlatched themselves and cautiously came to my side so they didn't get sucked out. "You two stick together and you'll be the first to jump."

"Ladies first." Arcee reminded the other mechs and we high fived, exchanging smiles. Chromia and I nodded to each other as the two of them waited for the go.

"Stay safe you two and see you on the surface in a few," I told them. "Okay... get ready to jump in 5...4...3...2..1! Go get 'em chicas!"

The pink and blue femmes cheered as they free fell toward the ship bellow them, the wind roaring as gravity pulled them toward the surface. In just a few nano-clicks, they were safely at the position and they waved up to give the clear for the next group to come. In the back of the cargo bay, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waited to for signal to jump.

"Alright boys, you're next!"

The two came up and Sides looked at me with a sad gaze. I felt my spark pulse heavily, staring into those beautiful optics made me sad too, because I didn't want anything to happen to him down there. He leaned down slightly, whispering in my audio receptor, "Stay safe, Blaze. Please. Even if you say there can't be anything between us, I- I can't lose you."

What he did next took me by surprise as he pressed his lips against mine. My spark lurched, longing for more of what it's been craving for what seemed like eternity. Energy pulsed through me as my circuitry was frazzled by all the feelings that coursed through me in that one moment. The touch of is cool lips was entrancing, like no other thing I had ever felt. But just as fast as it started, he broke off. The sad optics were still dim and I wanted to tell him how sorry for everything I was but I couldn't find my voice.

Sunstreaker patted his brother on the back and I could hear him mutter, "Nice goodbye bro. I see you can still make the femmes speechless like moi."

Sideswipe didn't say anything as he directed his gaze to the city bellow. I could tell by the way he stood that he wasn't in any mood to joke around now and that his full focus was on the fight ahead- nothing more. There was a strange silence in the air as the tension thickened in the air.

Skyfire's voice was gentle as he reminded,_ "Blaze, you must make the jump now before the Decepticons notice me above their position." _I was still trying to process what had just happened a few nano-clicks ago and I didn't respond until Bumblebee spoke softly behind me, "Blaze, it's time."

"Okay boys, you are clear for drop," I said, though the command was barely more than a whisper. The twins must have hear it though as they lunged forward into the open air, falling to where Arcee and Chromia waited. Sunny was hooting and hollering with laughter as they seared through the air, but I didn't hear Sideswipe.

My spark yearned to hear his voice again but all I could hear was his words echoing in my mind: _"I can't lose you." _If he could only understand how I felt, how I couldn't lose him either. Imagining living without him at my side- without his cool touch or his soothing voice- was impossible. Looking down at the crumbling city, my spark felt heavy in my chassis. Even if Halie was safe for now, her and probably the rest of the human race were depending on us right now. They couldn't stand up to the Cons on their own- no matter how brave some may be, and we had to save them before it was too late.

Yeah, no pressure right?

I sighed, trying to ease of stress that was building up inside of me. I couldn't scrape some Decepticons without a clear head. Then, tapping into the comm link communications, I opened a link to Air Raid. _/Hey Raid? You ready to come back us up?/_

_/Just lead the way Commander. Silverbolt, Skydive, and I will follow. Skyfire will help keep things sorted up here in the skies./ _I could here the mocking attitude in his voice when he called me _Commander _but it wasn't cruel, just playful teasing like when we would mess with each other back on Cybertron. No one really called anyone on the team by their ranks- only Optimus as Autobot Leader or Commander. Ironhide would most likely be second- in- command, since Jazz off lined tragically in Mission City on that day three years ago that Bumblebee told me about.

I'm not really a Commander, and I think Air raid was messing with me when he said that because if I was, that would be weird. I'm just leader of the mission and I called the shots for the time being. It was odd having the authority, whilst everyone looked toward you for leadership, because if I messed up the whole mission could go awry. I wondered how Optimus seemed so controlled in times like this, making quick decisions even in the tightest situations. I guess he was created to lead while I thought my processor was going to glitch from the pressure.

_/Okay, Bee and I are going to make the jump now./_

"Well, lil' bro, if this does end badly as most of my plan sometimes do, know you're the best brother I could have ever wanted, and I'm sorry if I wasn't always the best sister for you," I admitted to him. He chuckled and shook his head, leaving me confused.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's _not _going to end badly. I mean, hey, we made it this far already right? That's got to mean something," he said.

I laughed out loud, "I guess so."

"Blaze, you were never a horrible sister to me. You sometimes made me want to poke your optics out but, I guess that just family for you sometimes. I love you sis, I always have and always will and even if we both make stupid mistakes it doesn't change anything."

I felt touched because I don't think I've ever felt this close to my brother. "C'mere you little bro..." I spread my arms out for a hug but he groaned, trying to push me back. "_Blaze?_ I mean is this really necessary like _right now_?" He held his arm protectively in front of him but it was no use.

"Yep, now gimme my hug Bee," I ordered as I wrapped my arms around him and he just groaned there reluctantly.

"Okay, okay now you got your hug, but your team is waiting for you down there right now so let's get a move on." he reminded me and we stood at the edge of the hangar door, watching the battle bellow us. Bumblebee motioned for me to go. "Ladies first."

I smiled, taking my stand on the edge before propelling myself forward into the open air. The sensation of falling was exhilarating as the wind roared around me and a tingling feeling formed inside of me as gravity pulled me bellow. Bumblebee caught up because I could see his familiar paint job in the corner of my optic. He had he servos by his side and was going down head first, so he cut through the air faster, passing me in the process. Liking his technique, I mimicked the figure and found the ship bellow us coming up quickly.

_"This is __**awesome**__!" _I exclaimed, hollering with laughter.

My brother laughed with me but soon enough we were just seconds for impact with the surface of the _Nemesis_. With a soft _thump_, we landed stealthy on the Decepticon ship. The rest of the Autobots gathered around us while the sound of jet engines indicated Silverbolt, Air Raid, and skydive had joined us as well.

"Well, you guys made it down here, so that's got to be a sign." Air Raid grinned.

_"Ha- ha," _Chromia shot back sarcastically.

"Enough Autobots," I cut in. "Fun's over. Now comes the interesting part- taking control of the ship. So keep a clear head and move out." I scanned all of them, checking to make sure everyone was here.

Arcee and Chromia were smiling brightly, optics revealing their eagerness to start fighting. This is why these were my girls- they always understood me cause _Primus_, was I ready to give it to the Cons. Sunstreaker had his sly grin on and of course his super shinny armor all polished and ready to go (I hope he dents it bad today), while Sideswipe had a grin too, but his optics still looked sad behind the enthusiastic cover.

I could still feel that kiss on my lips.

"Skydive. Think you can make an entrance for us?" I asked.

He scoffed, "No problem! One entrance comin' right up!" He activated his laser ray and in a perfect circle, cutting a hole in the roof large enough for us to enter the vessel.

Everyone gathered around and peered into the dark bellow, trying to see if they could make out anything. I walked up to Skydive and patted him on the shoulder saying, "Thanks." He nodded and we joined the others huddled around the entrance. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything inside.

"We're going in _there_?" Sunstreaker asked with a hesitant look. "I don't want to go in _there_, I could damage my beautiful body!" Several groans emitted from the others and Sideswipe whacked him over the head. _"Ow!"_

I chuckled before turning to look at him answering, "Yes, we _are _going down there Sunny. Unless you want to stay and let the Decepticon seekers pick you off for themselves."

He gulped, "No thanks, I'm good."

I rolled my optics before directing my attention back to the entrance. Silverbolt next to me spoke up, "Scans show that lack of lighting is due to the fact that we cut into what seems to be a tunnel of vents. We shouldn't encounter any Decepticon troops until we are further into the ship."

"Well that's good. You Autobots ready?" I smiled up at him and they responded with: "Yes, sir!"

"Then let's do this."

With Bumblebee, Sideswipe, the femmes and the rest of my close friends watching my back, I felt more powerful and courageous again- just like when I heard Halie was safe. I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing Halie again, with the good news that the Decepticons were done for. Giving the shadows one more unsure stare, we slid into the darkness.

* * *

_I originally planned for this to be the last chapter but I didn't want it to be **too** long and again, I'm evil as I leave you hanging wanting more! ;) I still hope you really liked the chapter! Next will be the final chapter (the for sure final chapter) and then the Epilogue. After that, The Threat will be finished and Final Breath will begin! *woot woot* _

_Please review! I'm so very grateful for all of you who have added me as a favorite author or The Threat as favorite story but I really want to know what you really think! Again, I'm **ssoooooo** grateful to all of you for your reviews, favorites, and support so give yourselves a pat on the back because this fic is here because of you guys! :D_

_I'll work on chapter 21 as soon as possible when I find time during break but I promise this fic will be completed! Let me know of any predictions or ideas you guys might have okay? REVIEW! REVIEW!_ ~Anika ^_^*


	21. Chapter 21

Bwahahaha! I am evillll for making you wait this long! But I promise I didn't do it on purpose because my laptop got about 300 viruses and I barely managed to save this chapter! Also, I wanted to update soooner so I split this chappy in half (it's not the finale sorry *ashamed*) and left a cliffhanger for you guys at the end! Plz enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_It's Our Fight- Steve Jabalonsky (Transfomers Dark of the Moon Soundrack) _**[if you like soundtrack music] **

_Never Too Late- Three Days_

* * *

Chapter 21- It's Our Fight

* * *

**Blaze POV**

The dark duct tunnels seemed to go on forever as we crawled silently through the tight space. Well, almost silent if you didn't count all the muffled cusses from bots bumping into each other, Sunstreaker's squealing when we came across what humans call a 'dust bunny', or all the groans of annoyance that followed.

"Air Raid, I swear to Primus if your wing hits me in the aft _one more time_, I will slagging cut them off!" Chromia hissed from somewhere behind me. The said Autobot seeker muttered something I couldn't make out and another fiesty hiss followed. I sighed and continued to lead the team foward.

The air ducts didn't give us as much room as we would like so we were hunched over on all fours, crawling through the maze of vents one after another in a line. I asked Silverbolt to lead the way since he had the scanners to guide us to the central control room while I followed with Sideswipe behind me. I hoped Sunstreaker was behind him because if that bot screamed like a little femme sparkling again, I was going to ask him to kick him in the processor.

There was no light at all except when we came across a vent over a lighted room filled with Decepticons working on monitors, but most of the time they were slacking off, sipping energon and chattting each other when I preassume they were suppose to be helping with the attack. I wondered what Megatron would do if he saw them like this right now. But no doubt he was probably on the bridge of the ship, watching the battle intently, with his best troops all surrounding him waiting for orders and monitoring the drones piloting the ship.

That's where we had to go to take over the controls and scrap all those Cons. Though, thinking of Megatron I was slightly nervous. Sure I have seen him before (let me just tell you, not pretty on the optics) but I've never like _fought _him. No we usually let Prime take care of that because usually any other bot that tried joined the Well of All Sparks shortly after. I still remembered the time when he almost killed Bumblebee at the battle of Tyger Pax, the day when he lost his voice. Bumblebee had almost died and I still thank Primus to this day that he's still alive because I don't know what I would have done.

That's what really scares me about this war- you never know who's going to come back home with you, or if you'll even have the chance to come back yourself.

"Silverbolt," I said. "How much farther to the controls of the ship?"

"There is vent opening a few meters ahead which we can drop through into a corridor," he explained. "I don't detect many Decepticon signatures nearby so we should have much trouble getting to the bridge."

"Good. The less Cons on the way, the better."

We crawled further until Silverbolt held up a fist to alert us to stop. Faint light shone through the small openings in the vent gate that he peered through and cast a shadowy light over his face. "Quietly," he whispered. "There are two guards bellow us that we need to take out before they can alert others of our presence. But we need to do it silently, so, Blaze would you like the honors?"

I rolled my optics. "Sure, leave the femme to do all the dirty work."

Silverbolt moved forward over the vent so that I was now in front of it. Carefully I started removing the vent gate, trying to make as little noise as possible, and set it behind me. I activated my cloaking device so if there were any guards looking, they couldn't see or detect me and slid down head first into the opening just far enough so I could look around. I scanned the area upside down and sure enough as Silverbolt said, there were two guards almost right below me pacing the hallway.

With Sideswipe's help, I lifted myself back up and told him in a hushed voice, "'Bolt's right. There are two guards there. I'm going to slide down and take them out okay. Just be ready to follow when the coast is clear."

"Okay... but," he chuckled. "It's kind of akward talking to you when I can't really _see_ you."

"Wha-?" I started to ask but I looked down at my servos and remembered I was still invisible. "Oh... yeah, invisbility." I chuckled to myself lightly, then turned to the vent opening. "Alright, here I go..."

"Be careful."

I sliped down and landed soundlessly on the ground in a low crouch. One of the Cons had just turned the corner while the other was walking toward me with a bored expression, unaware that I was standing just five feet in front of him. I unsheathed my energon sword, waiting for him to come just a little bit closer while trying to stay as still as possible so he couldn't see me. As soon as he was just a few steps away from me I lunged forward and plunged the sword into his spark.

The red quadroptics went wide in surprise as he stared down in horror at the gaping hole in his chest, energon dripping from the wound, unable to see the weapon or his attacker. There was a chocking sound as energon clogged his throat and the Decepticon fell to his knees, clawing at the wound in desperation, before falling over in a pool of energon.

A wave of sadness came over me just like it usually did when I had to take a life. Sure he was a Decepticon but I didn't even know him at all much less where he came from, why he joined the Decepticons, or if he even wanted all of this and pledged himself to the faction out of fear like most did. A crackle went through my circuitry as I stared down at his four lifeless optics, still wide in fear.

I then heard the other guard coming back toward me, most likely wondering what happened to his comrade. Again, I readied my weapon as the larger guard turned the corner. The Con stared in shock at the offlined heap on the ground before growling and pulling out a blaster, staring around frantically, aware that I was there.

"Where are you Autobot? I know you're here. Hmmm... Don't want my superiors to know you scum are onboard huh?" He started to reach out a servo for something on the side of the wall. "Let's see what Lord Megatron would think about this infesation."

At first I was confused but then I noticed what he was reaching for. An alarm. _Scrap_, I thought. That would ruin the whole 'sneak attack' part of the plan. Before even just one of his digits could push the red button, I started running foward, up the side of the wall and kicked off propelling myself at the Decepticon and decapitating him in one swift movement. Poor guy didn't even see me coming. Literally.

I looked around, making sure the coast was clear when I saw something move in the corner. As I took a closer look I noticed it was a security camera, which no doubt had a direct feed to Soundwave. I aimed my energon pistol and shot up at the lens so he couldn't keep peeping at us. Looking back at the opening to the ducts, I saw Sideswipe jumping down landing in a crouch, with Silverbolt and Sunstreaker following him. The three were looking up and down the hallway- no doubt searching for me and I walked right in front of Sideswipe, close enough that I could kiss him (or punch him) with no problem before uncloaking myself.

Sides jerked back in surprise because of my proximity, or probably just because of my expression with my servos crossed over my chassis and my icy glare. "You were _suppose_ to wait for my signal," I hissed.

He stood back up straight, a grin replacing the quick moment of shock, and said in a chiding voice, "I knew you already had the situation under control Blaze."

"There could have been more guards and you could have blown our cover," I reminded, trying to resist his charming face.

He laughed lightly, "But there weren't and we are fine. _So_, stop growling, smile, and let's go."

I unfolded my arms and gave him fake smile before shoving him lightly. He didn't seem to mind though as he just beamed a playful grin. Rolling my optics I turned my attention to the rest of the Autobots who were trying to get down from the air ducts. Bumblebee was already down with Skydive while Arcee and Chromia were slender enough to slip down together and land in silent crouches. Arcee stood up and came to my side but while Chromia was just about to move, Air Raid slipped with a small yelp and landed on her back.

The blue femme looked enraged while the seeker just gave her a sheepish grin, still sitting on top her while she was pinned bellow. She growled angrily and Air Raid asked, "What? If you want, next time you can be on top."

Chromia simply shoved him off herself and stood up to go next to Arcee, glaring daggers as a response. Air Raid swore and I helped him up, chuckling. "Nice try," I said.

"Eh, she'll come around."

He looked back at her and gave her a flirty face. Her expression was of disgust and she gave him the middle digit- a common human insult she learned. Arcee was cracking up behind her and the twins were whispering, _"Slag, she treated him."_

"Yeah you can tell she's all over you," I said sarcastically. "Besides isn't she with Ironhide or something? Wouldn't want you getting the pounding of a lifetime."

He shrugged. "I dunno. I never heard it was official, and the war has made them a little hard I've heard."

'Oh', was the only response I gave before we started to move forward.

Silverbolt led us through more mazes of corridors and hallways, stopping only to shoot security cameras, when Cons were nearby, or to hack into locked doors. After what seemed like hours, we were finally right outside the door of the bridge, hiding around the corner so we could see when some Decepticons were going in and out.

Skywarp and Thundercracker passed by, unaware of our presence, and I heard Sidewipe growl. I also felt that same heavy hate resurface inside me.

TC and I didn't have a good history.

When the door opened for them, we got a glance of the bridge inside. Soundwave, obedient as ever was at the controls of the communications and security of the ship. A few drones were at the front of the holographic monitor that hovered in front of the huge glass window that showed the spacious city bellow, piloting the huge ship.

Actually now that I took a good look at the room, there were dozens of drones in there. Some were monitoring large screens and data pads, while others sat in the far section of the room, under the large walkway that higher- ranking Decepticons prowled to keep an eye on them, manning what looked like computerized turrets that defended the ship.

At the center of the huge room, perched on a throne elevated in the front of the walkway where he could keep an eye on everything, was _El Hefe' _himself- Megatron. The leader had dirty cowl covering most of his head but you could still see two deadly optics and rows of sharp dentin in his mouth as he grinned. We knew he was just covering up the injuries that Optimus gave him last year in the battle of Egypt. I'm glad he had that on cause it must have not been pretty. Despite his injuries though, he had a proud face, as if he had the perfect cards in a poker game and knew he wasn't going to come out of the match empty handed. It sent more chills through me. Shockwave stood at his right side as his Second in Command, while Megatron listened to Thundercracker and Skywarp's report.

"Lord Megatron," Thundercracker started with a small bow. "We searched for Starscream on the top of the tower where he was holding the female Host at but..."

"But _what_, Thundercracker?" Megatron urged impatiently.

"He's not there my Lord, and neither is the girl." At the black seeker's words, Megatron's hand tightened to a fist and his face in to a murdeous glare.

"We looked everywhere Lord Megatron!" Skywarp added pleadingly when he saw his leader's scowl of rage.

Megatron sat up abruptly, growling like an angry beast, startling all the Cons and drones that then looked up curiously to see what was going on. The warlord ripped off the cowl, revealing the mutated part of his face just above his right optic where rusting metal was being repaired but disgusting nano repair bots that skittered around his helm in large numbers. It was revolting to look at and felt a sickly churning inside of me. _Wow, Prime must have really handed his aft to him last year_, I thought, amused by the image. _And I wasn't there to see it. Frag it._

The Decepticon leader's crimson optics darkened and the two seekers looked up at him with terrified expressions. Shockwave and Soundwave remained silent, as if this sort of stuff only happened about three times a day, and listened with bored interest.

"So..." Megatron said with a calm voice, which was surprising considering his multiple moods in just the past minute. "Starscream has finally lived up to his name... _traitor_." The way he mentioned his name showed just how much he despised the said seeker. It was heard that Starscream had tried to overthrow Megatron multiple times and had failed at each attempt but now he was on Megsy's last nerve. He turned to address the rest of his soldiers in the room. "Well Decepticons, we are just going to have to go down there and take care of things ourselves since drones just aren't enough for the _oh- so- heroic- Autobots_. We will go down there, destroy every Autobot and human pest we find, take the girl back and wipe out this _disgusting_ planet to rebuild our Cybertron!"

"**YEAH**!" The Cons in the room roared back.

_"Let's go kill some fragging Autobots!" _I heard a younger Decepticon troop shout from back.

_Yeah, good luck with that kid,_ I thought darkly, hate raging inside of me at all the things they were threatening to do to this planet and Autobots alike. These bastards had no boundaries.

"But first my friends, we must give ourselves the advantage to crush the Autobots once and for all..." Megatron said as he reached behind him to pull out a dark purple crystal that was long and sharp enough to stab a spark. What scared me was that I think that was the actual purpose of it.

All the Decepticons in the room inched a little closer, all wanting to get a glimpse of the hypnotizing shard. The surface of the crystal glittered like a diamond but I knew it was bad news. That thing had _'Warning: Evil Crystal- Don't Touch and Keep Away from Sparklings and Evil Psychotic Warlords' _written all over it.

"W-what is it my lord?" Thundercracker asked, red optics entranced as he stared wonderingly at the shard.

"This, Thundercracker, is a shard of Dark Energon." Megatron held it up of his head so everyone could see.

All of them murmured among themselves:

_"Dark energon?"_

_"I thought it was just a myth."_

_"That can't be Dark Energon is just a story to scare sparklings!"_

Even several of my Autobot comrades echoed the words, disbelieving what he was saying. I agreed with them because that _couldn't_ be true. Dark Energon was a scary story- a myth! If Megatron was showing them an actual Dark Energon shard where could he have even found it?

"Yes, that's what everyone wanted to think on Cybertron. Yet, I stand before you with the shard to prove them all wrong. Dark Energon, energon from the mighty Unicron himself _exsists_! And we will infuse it in our circuitry to punish the Autobots _**once and for all**_!" Megatron roared as he turned the shard on himself and it penetrated his exposed spark. Erie purple light flooded the room, so bright and blinding I had to shield my optics. At the source of the light, Megatron's veins were visible under his armor with a neon purple liquid flowing through them. Instead of red, his optics was the same color. He was making a chocking sound as the energy filled him but then he started shouting; his arms spread wide above him welcoming the power.

_"**Yes! Yes! **Use your power Dark Energon and give me the strength of the mighty Unicron himself!"_

Arcee gasped. "He's gone _insane.._.," she said; her optics were wide and scared.

Sideswipe sighed sadly. "I think he went insane a long time ago 'Cee. It just infected him more."

As the light died, I could see Megatron clearly again and what I saw made me gasp.

I was shocked at how much he changed physically. The Decepticon leader's armor was once again shiny silver as before but with a darker tone unlike Sideswipe's. All the rusting and dents had disappeared along with his injuries on his helm which had fully repaired itself. He was even bulkier than before- if that was even possible. His optics were just starting to return to their usual red color. The shard, removed from where he had stabbed it into his spark, was glowing violently in his clawed digits.

_"The power! It's incredible!" _he yelled out to his followers who stared at him with stunned expressions. "Now we have enough of it to destroy countless Autobot troops. But the end of this Earth cycle, we will have the helm of Optimus Prime mounted on this wall!"

He pointed to an empty space on a wall close to his throne. Just the thought of Prime's beheaded helm made me want to shout in rage and cut Megatron into a million little pieces, but I stayed motionless in the corner where I hid with my teammates. _Optimus will never die by your hand Megatron, _I thought. _You never could offline him and never will._

"Lord Megatron, does Dark Energon work?" one of the Dread triplets asked cautiously in poor English.

The warlord smirked. "What don't I just show you Hatchet?" The Dread triplet shook with fear, expecting his superior to strike out at him but instead he whipped out a clawed servo and grabbed a brute drone at the neck. The drone, taken by surprise, clutched at his throat trying to pry Megatron's servo off him. Megatron only grinned unmercifully and tightened his grasp, causing the drone's four optics to widen more.

"_Please..._" he gasped weakly, but before he could say anything else, the cruel Decepticon snapped his throat in two. Uninterested anymore, Megatron tossed the corpse to the side and it landed on the floor with a loud thump. A glowing pool of blue energon formed around the body, and again I felt sad for another life that was taken without reason at all.

All the Decepticons were shocked. They stared at what was left over of the brute, to Megatron who stood at the front of his throne proudly.

"Shockwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Barricade, Crankcase, Crowbar, and Hatchet- you're coming with me," Megatron said, holding up then shard which still glowed brightly. All of the Decepticons were still starring at it, longing to feel its power. One, by, one Megatron stabbed them in the spark with the crystal and after the purple lights faded, there they all stood except bigger, and stronger with angry and violent expressions.

"This isn't happening..." I whispered pleadingly. How were the Bots and humans bellow to beat them when they were hyped up on Decepticon steroids? Sideswipe place a reassuring servo on my shaking shoulder, reminding me that they were still here with me and we still had a chance.

Now that his troops were all fixed up, Megatron led them and half a dozen drones to an air lock panel on the far side of the wall. As he unlocked the heavy door, a huge wind blew into the room and the Decepticons scrambled to hold on to something before they were sucked out.

"Jump Decepticons!" Megatron ordered. "Jump and destroy all the Autobots and humans on the surface!"

Shockwave was the first to fling himself out the air lock and plummet towards the city bellow. The rest stared with incredulous looks. Barricade was next and he didn't look in any mood to be sky diving at the moment. "L-lord Megatron, how are we to survive the jump? The calculations of surviving that are-"

The warlord cut him off. "_Yes, Barricade_, I know the calculations but would you rather that _I_ offline you right now instead of surface bellow?" The police car Con's quadroptics widened and he shook his head before sprinting towards the airlock and jumping out as fast as he could. The others followed with equal fear before Megatron was the last to go.

"We have to warn the others," Bumblebee said as he held his comlink up to his mouth to speak but Skydive shook his head before hissing, "No, don't! We are too close to Soundwave- he'll know we are here. The others will have to hold off until after we complete our task."

"But Halie is down there and I'm not letting her face that monster again!" Bee shot back angrily.

Skydive's expression saddened for the pain he knew his comrade was feeling. "She'll hold up with the others Bumblebee, but you have to focus on our mission. I understand what you're feeling right now, but Optimus will protect her, I'm sure. They'll hold up until we are done."

"Then let's finish this and fast," I said, and Bee nodded silently. I stood up in crouch and sneaking to the side of the door to the bridge. The rest followed me silently and we pressed ourselves against the wall next to the door to make sure the Cons couldn't see us just yet.

I made a signal for my friends to arm themselves and get ready. They all started to retract blades and blasters with confident faces. All of them nodded to let me know I they were ready to fight, and I smirked before turning and blasting the door clean open.

The Decepticons all glanced up from what they were doing in surprise. They were unable to understand how a group of Autobots made it on the Nemesis without being detected. I wished I had a camera to capture the moment- it was pretty funny.

"Autobots, take the bridge!" I shouted before rushing forward. With my sword at the ready, I sliced clean through one drone that had tried to shoot us. In less than seconds, the room had erupted in chaos. My team had sprang forward- some in pairs, some alone- and faced the Decepticon defense Soundwave ordered to dispose of us. Energon already gathered in pools around the floor from multiple drones that we had taken down.

I clashed blades with a bulkier, but agile Decepticon whom I didn't recognize. We struggled against each other and I started to lose my grip as he pushed against me. His large red optics narrowed murderously as we fought to get out of the lock, before he kicked me in the gut and sent me sprawling backwards onto the floor. I groaned as my vision went a bit fuzzy and tired to sit up, but the Decepticon placed a large ped over my chest, pinning me down. His large metal blade was held carefully at my neck, and I felt my spark lurch in my gut. My optics were wide in fright, but I couldn't let my fear show. I wasn't about to give this scum all the pleasure of ending my life while I was too paralyzed to defend myself.

"Say bye, bye," he said in a silky voice that sent chills through my frame. He brought the blade back but before he could deliver the blow, the sharp sound of metal being sliced rang though air. The Con froze- optics wide in shock- before his upper half slid off his dead corpse diagonally. For a moment I was just stunned in confused shock, and then I noticed a proud silver figure with two large blades that formed his arms. Sideswipe's optics were an angry shade of blue as he glared at the severed figure of the Decepticon he just killed, then he looked up at me with a softer expression.

"This time Blaze," he started, "you're sticking with me."

And for once, I didn't argue.

We were clearly outnumbered, with hundreds of drones and Decepticons surrounding us and the odds of victory just kept dropping. With every Con we scrapped, more would take its place as they attacked in swarms. I heard Bee shouting over to Air Raid, who was busy with five drones and was in desperate need to back up, and as much as I wanted to help, Sides and I were already pinned down with Skywarp.

"Ah, screw it you fraggin' scrap heaps!" Air Raid shouted as he shot one drone in the spark and thrusted it toward another, sending them both down. Then he unsheathed his axe and lashed out at the other two. He had four down and only one more, but while he searched for it, the Decepticon came up from behind him. In a second it had latched onto his back.

Air Raid struggled, unable to get himself out of the lock as the Decepticon strangled him. One of its comrades noticed what was happening and cocked it weapon, aiming for the Autobot seeker's spark while he couldn't defend himself.

My friend wasn't going down without a few farewells though as he cussed out every insult in the book, never daring to look away. Yet, I wasn't about to allow those insults to be his last. "Sides," I shouted to my comrade, "hold Skywarp! I need to help Air Raid!"

"Go!" he shouted in response as he engaged the crazy seeker alone.

I ran to where Air Raid was still struggling and yelling in fury as I grabbed the one on his back by the neck, pulled him off, and threw it to the ground. Now liberated, Air Raid used his axe and demolished the other one where it stood. Energon sprayed everywhere in the mess, and it almost pained me to look as I offlined the one I had taken down with a blow to the spark.

I stood up, breathing hard as I watched its spark let out and it gave its last gasp. Air Raid came up behind me and put a servo on my shoulder so I would turn to him. His optics were urgent as he motioned towards were the controls to the ship were. "Blaze, we need to finish what we came for."

"Yes, you're right." I activated my comlink to all Autobot frequencies.

_/Skydive, you, Silverbolt and Air Raid get to the controls and find a way to bring down this ship! And double time it because we are **out** of time!/_

After a few moments there was a crackle before the Autobot scientist responded: _/You got it Blaze! We'll have this bucket of bolts down in no time!/_

'Raid looked at me for a moment with a small smile before saying, "I better go help my boys, _Commander_. Just keep out of trouble while I'm gone, would ya?"

I scoffed, though I was relieved that even in the darkest times he could still mess around with me. "Yeah, if I do recall correctly, wasn't _I_ the one that just saved _your_ life a second ago?"

"Whatever you say..." he replied, before running back into the fight to find his comrades and just like that, I was pulled back into the urgent moment. I dashed through the battle, desperate to find Sideswipe and make sure he was okay. At a glance, I caught sight of Bumblebee, who was letting all his rage out as he fought valiantly with both his cannons and his fists. Arcee and Chromia were skillful as they took on dozens of the Cons themselves.

As I neared them, I noticed that Sideswipe wasn't alone anymore but neither was Skywarp. The said Decepticon was busy in his alt mode, flying around the interior of the ship with Sunstreaker on his back laughing like a maniac.

_"Get off me you Autobot scum! You are ruining my paintjob!" _Skywarp shrieked as Sunny made him jerk forward into the ceiling. Well at least they had the same obsession over looks in common.

"Not a chance you Con!" Sunny hollered. "I'm not losing my bet with my brother, and I'm _keeping_ my stash of high grade!" He forced Skywarp to crash into a group of Decepticons, crushing them, and gave a loud whoop of victory.

I had no time to admire his tactic though, because Sideswipe was being overwhelmed by Thundercracker (who seemed to have an amazing recovery since the last time we had fought). The two were clashing together, Sideswipe using his twin blades and Thundercracker using his spiked javelin, but neither seemed to get the upper hand. Thundercracker was larger and bulkier with the advantage of flight, but Sides was more agile and hard to catch as he spun around on his wheel peds. Both were equal in rage and determination though as they punched and shot each other repeatedly.

Watching them fight brought up old memories, and I knew this fight wasn't about the current battle, but of a grudge that was kept from long ago...

_It was back when the war was just a few conflicts in the depths of Kaon, and Elite Guards, such as my father, fought to keep rebels at bay. I was younger then, still older than a sparkling like Bumblebee, but barely an adult. Our superiors considered us teenagers. _

_I attended Iacon High everyday like the average bot my age in that time was obliged to. There was no war, or choosing sides, but that doesn't mean there was no hurt or conflict._

_Back then, I didn't even know that Optimus Prime- formerly Orion Pax- existed or that Ratchet, a senator on the council would ever become a medic. I didn't know Ironhide, Wheeljack or any of the older bots personally, but I grew up with many of the younger bots._

_Bumblebee was just starting on his first year at Iacon High and the bots in my year still considered him a sparkling (which he strongly disliked). I was in my fourth and final year, and everyone's friend which made me kind of popular. Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer and I were always gossiping about the best looking mechs or the hottest places to hang out downtown. I knew Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as the slick pranksters who always tried their hardest to attract the femme's attention, Cliffjumper as a jock, Skywarp as a goof off, Starscream as a loner, and Thundercracker as a mature, smart, and kind mech._

_It was only obvious that TC and I started dating soon enough, but I didn't know that my close friend Sides had also been wanting me too. We were both a happy and popular couple at the academy and everything was going well. By the time the war had officially started, we had graduated and aged into young adults. All of us had stuck together and gotten jobs in Iacon, but as recruiting for both factions of the war started, problems began._

_Thundercracker started having these crazy ideas of joining the Decepticons with his trine mates, talking about how right their intentions were, and how he wanted me to go enlist into the cause with them. I was scared and frightened by what he was saying. I refused to go because I believed in what my father had fought and died for in the Elite Guard, and wanted to join the Autobots with some of my other friends and brother._

_He grew angry and started yelling and even started hitting me. My friends would question me about scrapes or dents visible on my armor and I would shrug it off, though they didn't buy it- especially not Sideswipe. Eventually, I couldn't take much more and I went to Sides for help. He had confronted Thundercracker and the two of them ended up fighting each other. I didn't want either to get hurt, and was terrified as they battled._

_When Sideswipe finally took down the battered and wounded TC, they instantly branded each other enemies. 'Cracker threatened us, and as I walked away with the victorious Sideswipe, I couldn't look back. That was the last time I saw Thundercracker as someone I cared about, because he soon transformed into the Decepticon I feared he would become._

_I never missed Thundercracker after how I saw how ruthless he could become... but even still the memories haunt me about how I could have prevented him from falling into that deep hole he dug himself..._

_**CLANG!**_

Their blades met again with the same force as the two of them fought. Sideswipe spun around his adversary gracefully, taunting Thundercracker's bulkier frame that couldn't move around as easily.

"Hold still you little piece of slag so I can hit you," Thundercracker hissed.

Sideswipe chuckled. "No can do 'Cracker. You either keep up or get pummeled."

My friend spun a three-sixty around the seeker and slashed him on his back, causing bits of metal to scrap off. The Decepticon howled in pain as he swung his fist back, and hit Sides in the face.

I gave a small shriek as I watched Sideswipe hit the ground and watched Thundercracker bend down to grab him by the throat. His other arm transformed into a blaster that he aimed between Sides' optics.

"Oh Sideswipe," Thundercracker spat in his face, spawning an ugly grin, "You just never understood that you should have never meddled in my business. You're going to pay for that day that you took Blaze away from me."

Sideswipe's face showed no fear as he stared at the barrel pointed to his face. A small grin crossed his face as he barely choked out, "I didn't steal her from you slagger. She left because you're a monster that didn't treat her right. That's why you're going to die a sad, lonely bitch."

Thundercracker's optics flared an intense crimson. "I'm tired of your mouth you piece of slag. You can die now, so you don't have to watch me dispose of your bastard spark partner." His optics rose to meet mine from where I stood, watching in horror. "Yes, Blaze. I noticed you standing there. Too bad you're not going to have that happy ending you could've shared with me."

Tears welled in my optics as I watched his cannon charge up with a faint orange glow. They weren't tears of sorrow, or helplessness though. I glared at Thundercracker with immense rage as I felt my energon blade retract at my side.

The Decepticon seeker didn't even get a chance to pull the trigger on his weapon as it split in two by the impact of my blade across its barrel. Thundercracker, in shock released his claws off of Sideswipe's throat and I used his moment of confusion to kick him in the chassis.

'Cracker flew back into one of the large glass windows, causing a web of cracks to spread from where he hit the surface. He fell to the floor with a groan and I stalked to where he laid. Looking up, he glared at me with anger, but I could sense his fear as he watch my sword pointed at face.

He shook his head with a sigh. "I never wanted to hurt you personally Blaze. Honestly, I was hoping that another Decepticon would take the burden of offlining you off my shoulders. I have to admit, I still miss _us_ sometimes."

"Spare me that bullshit, Thundercracker," I snapped, "And no worries, _dearest_. You won't be the one offlining me along with any other Decepticon today, or any day that follows."

"Well in that case…"

His arm flew out so quickly I didn't have a chance to react as he tripped me over on the ground. In the next second his fist was hovering over my face. Instincts taking over, I rolled over so his servo crashed the metal surface. I back flipped away from him, landing in a low crouch.

My blaster retracted from my right servo as he stood back up with a fully charged cannon. He sent blasts flying and I dodged the weapon by flipping to the side and flinging myself behind the cover of a work surface.

My mind raced and spark pumped as I tried to think of a strategy. Now Thundercracker was destroying my cover with a spray of bullets and I was running out of options. _Don't give up now, Blaze_, part of me urged on.

Instincts took over as I stood up slightly so I could send returning fire. Still, he had the upper hand and I needed a new spot of protection. I lunged myself across the room in an effort to evade, but as I was about to reach the safety of a thick pillar, one of his bullets snagged me at the shoulder.

"_Ah!"_ I cried out as I crumpled on the metal surface of the ship once more. My body struggled to push itself up, to get ready to defend myself again, but my servo burned and gave out.

I heard the faint click of Thundercracker's weapon reloading, and looked up to see his menacing face twist into a cruel grin. I wasn't going to die like this at his hand. I couldn't…

My optics widened in horror as I watched him fire, but the blow didn't hit me like planned. Instead I stared at the sliver blur that collided with the ground in an effort to save me.

My legs worked on their own, running toward his still frame. My servos desperately cupped his face, trying to get him to look at me. Sideswipe's beautiful optics finally found mines, wide in shock, but slightly relieved that I wasn't hurt.

I wanted to stare into the orbs of azure blue forever, but I couldn't ignore the four huge wounds across his chest that trickled with blue streams of his life blood.

* * *

_Meep! *ducks from chair thrown by Sideswipe fans* PEOPLE DON"T KILL ME! Then you won't know how it ends... ;) Lol yes the last chapter is near and I finally got my laptop repaired so it should be sometime soon. This time of year is hectic for me so please be patient and don't hate me! Thanks for all my supporters who still review and favorite this story. I love you guys! I've been going through a rough time so please help my motivation with a review! _

_**Review please! ~Anika ^_^***_


End file.
